Decepticon Secrets
by Zira Angel
Summary: Megatron lives a long life, but that means he leaves many behind him. Will he find another to keep? TFA
1. Chapter 1

This chapter in my livejournal or tumblr has a picture a friend drew for me o3o

Transformers belongs to Hasbro

* * *

><p>There were no other bots his age at the Primus's Home for Blessed Mechs orphanage. The only bots there were very small sparklings, and a few sparklings capable of speaking a few words and toddling around on their tiny, unstable legs.<p>

He was the only bot old enough to know who and what he was. The only bot old enough to understand what he had lost. What he had never really had.

Megatron had been just like the other sparklings-very young when he'd been brought to the Primus Home, but unlike the other sparklings, who were never here longer than a stellar cycle, Megatron had never been adopted. Countless mechs and femmes had come and gone, and one of Megatron's earliest memories is of being held by a femme who dropped him after his pointed armor gouged her lightly armored forearms. He remembers that the floor had hurt when he'd hit it, but when the bots who worked at the Home had come to help, they hadn't found any dents on him.

He knows he is . . . different than most of the sparklings here. They are, for the most part, very small. Delicate. Fragile. Their armor is thin, and in several cases, thin enough that casual touching can dent it. They are smooth-even the bots with edges that will some sol end up sharp are smooth now, rounded in the way that only sparklings can be for those model types.

Megatron knows because he uses the console in the Home to research things. He doesn't always understand the files, but he knows more than most. Knows more than he probably should.

He sits in the courtyard behind the Home, not wanting to sit in front, because bots stop and stare at him, wondering why such an old sparkling is hanging around. Megatron digs his clawed toes into the pavement-a smooth concrete blend that should defy any marking from even adult peds-and watches it crumble. He leaves four sharp grooves in it, and then gently brushes the crumbling bits back into the grooves to hide the evidence. He's been told not to damage the ground out here.

At least he has fingers, and not claws, like most of the sparklings do. He can handle things without scratching them. In fact, the caretakers have him hold the fussiest, meanest sparklings-the ones that scratch and bite-because they know he won't hurt them, and they can't hurt him. The sparklings are nice, even if he resents the fact that they'll be gone. Resents the fact that they don't understand him and don't have the circuits to talk to him.

Megatron sighs, venting slowly. He's too pointy. Too sharp. His armor is too hard, and to top it all off, he's a high-maintenance flier model. A flier model who has barely mastered the art of turning his thruster heels on. He can fold into his space flight mode and hover a tiny bit off the ground, but slag if he can figure out how to do anything else.

He's not supposed to know curse words either, but he's heard plenty of them over the vorns.

He's about to go into full-blown moping when one of the caretakers steps out of the back door, "_There_ you are, Megatron. The _Allspark High Priestess_ has come visiting this sol, and I will _not_ allow you to shame us by misbehaving. She wants to see _every_ bot, and you certainly count in that. Much more than the other sparklings, in fact."

Which is very true. He doesn't like how this priestess has taken to adopting sparkling just to train into consorts, though. He read that the _other_ High Priestesses before this one never did that. He's just old enough to know what consorts do; even if he isn't sure how they do the things they're supposed to do it. He doesn't really _want_ the priestess touching him, either. The thought of it makes him uncomfortable.

He is pulled to the end of the line of sparklings, but just before the line of the caretakers. He blinks over at the adults, slightly nervous. When the caretaker said _every_ bot, he wasn't kidding. The priestess must _really_ want a new consort or three for some reason. He knows it has something to do with energy and going crazy, but his reading was never _clear_ about what that meant.

It... it didn't fill him with confidence.

The High Priestess enters, and his spark. . does something weird in his chest. The Priestess's optics lock on his for a moment and his spark does the weird thing again, right up until her optics slide away. She's an imposing femme, and Megatron wants to hide behind one of the caretakers while she's busy leaning in to look at the sparklings lying in their cribs. Her paint is angry shades of orange and blue, and she's so much bigger than Megatron is, and that's saying something. He's already a large sparkling, and he keeps growing a little each stellar cycle.

Each sparkling gets picked up, and turned from side to side as the Priestess examines them, before they get gently placed back into their little berths. One of the older ones tries to grab her headfin, and she moves out of his reach, tapping him on the nose with one femme claw. "No, no, little bot. You do not touch the High Priestess that way."

He _really_ doesn't think he likes the priestess now. The sparkling she had patronized was one of the better behaved ones Megatron had to deal with. He expected the little cyclebot to be adopted on the next showing day.

The ring of bots moves around her, scanning for danger. He's not sure what _danger_ there would be here. This is a _good_ orphanage. He actually gets a mix of sparkling and normal energon. Most places would only give him sparkling. The caretakers understand that he's a flier that needs more fuel than normal sparklings. The guards around the priestess give his cannon a distrustful look, and he moves a bit to put it behind him. It was a present, and is supposed to grow with him if he fuels properly. He can't even _get_ it to fire yet. He's just not old enough.

If it gets taken from him by the Priestess, as is sometimes known to happen, he isn't going to be happy. It is all he has of his creators, and he keeps it safely with him at all times.

When the Priestess stops in front of him, Megatron keeps his optics fixed on the ground. He knows his blue optics startle some bots, and she wouldn't have had a good look from across the room before. Claws grip his chin, between the points of his helmet armor, and tip his face up. She gasps, and takes a startled step back, her blue paint flaring up brightly. "You-" the guards edge in on them, and she waves them back with one servo. "You are . . ," her paint flares again, and this time her optics burn a bright, solid blue, and her frame relaxes. When she speaks again, her voice is . . . different.

"You are Megatron." The sound is rich, resonant, and it makes his spark tingle. "You will be warrior-mate to my daughter. You will protect her, with the skills you have been granted, and those you will obtain. You will be her First, and the bond you will share will be the most blessed I will ever create." The blue light fades, and the priestess slumps down, her fall stopped by a pair of guardbots who carefully support her weight.

He has no clue what that means, and he _really_ doesn't like the look of one of the guards as he's pulled over. He tries to fight the bot's grip, but he is only a decavorn old, not nearly old enough to escape a full-grown bot's hold. The bot smiles down at him, and he can't tell if he should be happy at the expression or not. His spark is fluttering like a swarm of crystalflies in his chest, and he doesn't know what to do. The bot touches his helmet, testing the sharpness, and grinning when the servo comes away dripping energon. "Well, warrior-mate, it is. You _will_ be able to protect her when you're older. Won't even need us, I suppose."

The priestess gets up shakily, but a triumphant grin is on her face. "I _told_ you! I knew what I was doing, refusing a consort so long! The Allspark itself approves of it! He will be my first! I just need to wait until he's old enough! The Allspark will keep me safe as I wait!"

"Yes, Priestess," the guards reassure her, rubbing gentle servos over her frame. The bot holding Megatron smiles widely, "He will be an excellent consort for you when he's grown." The guards exchange a quick look, "But perhaps you will consent to sharing your energy with another until he is old enough? He still has many vorns before you can claim him."

She shakes her head, "No. No. The Allspark has spoken, and I will not disobey it. He will be my First, and we shall train him into a proper consort." She eyes his pointed armor with something like distaste. "He may be a warrior, but he does not need to be so . . . sharp. I am sure we will find a way to smooth him out a bit." She claps her servos together and turns to the caretakers. "We will be taking him with us."

He wonders if they'll be _able_ to make him softer. All the attempts by him or the creators just ended with him sharper than ever. He's considering saying it when the top caretaker steps forward slowly, "O-of course, Priestess. We just need you to fill out the forms, and we ca-"

She glares at the old mech, a kindly bot that always tries to make time for Megatron when possible, "_No_. I'm the Allspark High Priestess. I don't need to fill out _forms_ to get my first consort."

One of the guards steps forward, a single servo on her shoulder, "He just means that _someone_ needs to fill out the forms. I'll do it for you, Priestess. You don't need to worry about it. How about you go with..." The bot looks at him for a moment, "Megatron to his room and see what he has? I'm sure he wants his things packed up, and you can talk to him about what he's expected to do. Just realize he's only about fifteen vorns old, and a flier model. They age slower than the rest of us."

Megatron is pretty sure that if he lets the bot know he overestimated his age _he_ is going to be the one in trouble, not the guards, so he says softly, "Ten vorns. I'm ten vorns old."

The bots blink at him in shock. "Only ten vorns?" one guard whispers, glancing at his Priestess. "When do flying models get old enough for bonds?"

The Priestess lifts a servo again, silencing them. "The Allspark will protect me until he is ready to bond to me." She holds out her servo to him with a smile. "Hello, Megatron. I'm Shimmerfire. You are very lucky. You are going to become First Consort to the Allspark High Priestess."

He stares at her servo, and does not take it. Her smile grows strained, and Megatron leans away from her. "I do not want to be a consort. I want to work in the Pyrovar Guard like my creators did."

She grabs his wrist and drags him out of the room, lowering her voice so not even her guards will hear her, "You will show me the respect I deserve. You have been granted an enormous blessing, Megatron. Do not shame yourself."

He isn't sure how he's shaming himself, but nods reluctantly. "Yes, Shimmerfire."

She gives him a sharp look, "You will only call me that when we are not in public. Where anyone other than our guards can see us, you will only refer to me as Priestess. You will be given the privilege of saying 'my priestess,' but that is only because you are to be my first consort in ten vorns." She looks slightly nervous, then her optics flash with determination, "And the Allspark will protect me during my wait for you."

He really has no clue what that means. He wishes he knew _why_ she'd need protecting when she has all those large guards. Maybe it has to do with the craziness thing? He doesn't know. "Yes," his voice goes soft and cautious, "... my priestess...?"

She smiles, "Yes, Megatron. _Your_ priestess." Her servo is gentle on his shoulder, "Let's go see your room."

There's not much in his room to show her, but if she wants to see it, he'll show it to her. He's only got a berth, a small, well-worn desk, and a small chest full of old toys. A few broken figurines and a set of blocks too complicated for the younger sparklings to play with. They'd all been donated to the Home by various bots.

He's not sure she's going to want to see a reminder of how young he is.

Megatron had never been more than a short distance away from the Home. Once or twice, he'd helped take a sparkling to the medics, and he was occasionally allowed to go to the park that was a few blocks away, if it was unlikely that other sparklings would be playing there. He was too 'dangerous' to roughhouse with other sparklings.

So it is understandable that when he's taken to the Priestess's ship, he spends the entire first megacycle of the trip with his face pressed up close to one of the windows, watching his planet shrink away in the distance.

Shimmerfire is standing next to him the entire time, looking at him curiously. He's thankful she doesn't pull him away until Pyrovar is just a tiny dot in the distance, even when he magnifies his vision several hundred times. Her claws tap on his shoulder, "It is always awe inspiring when you see your home planet shrink away." She kneels down next to him, smiling softly, "Would you like to come get some energon sweets with me? I am particularly fond of ones with oil shale. What about you?"

He shifts a little nervously, "I've only ever had normal energon candy." The caretakers sometimes had more energon left over, and it was sometimes made into energon candy for all the sparklings. It was a rare treat, once every fifteen or twenty stellar cycles, but all the more delicious because of it. Even if he had to share his piece with several other sparklings.

She smiles softly at him, "That's fine." She returns to her full height, servo being held out to him, "I'll let you test various types and you can tell me your favorite. How does that sound?"

"It sounds fine." He takes her servo this time, so she won't drag him, and walks beside her down the hallway. "This is a really big ship. Are all ships this large, or just yours?" He's seen lots of ships in the file's he's read, but there's a difference from seeing a picture and actually being in one.

Shimmerfire laughs, "I am the High Priestess. I have one of the nicest ships available. Come now. I want you to visit the medic. We need to make sure you're nice and healthy. Have you ever been to a medic before?"

Megatron scowls. Of course he has. He's not a freshly sparked sparkling or something. "Yes. They scanned me and told me that I was unusual because of my armor and the fact that I have never had a sparkling virus."

She gives him a slightly smug look, and he is just about to glare at her when she presses a kiss to his forehead. He gives her a horrified look, unused to contact, much less anything so intimate, and she smiles at him. "That just means you are blessed, Megatron. You have the pretty blue optics of a bot touched by the Allspark. Not the plain blue that other bots have, but the shining swirl of crackling charge." She pulls him along slowly, "You are to be my consort in a decavorn, and I will be happy to have you then, my Megatron."

He wishes he knew what was going on. "My creators had red optics." He knows that because of a hologram he has of them both that he keeps carefully tucked in his subspace. He would have set it up here, but he hadn't been given a room yet.

She smiles down at him, her optics matching his own in hue, "That just means you are doubly blessed, Megatron. They must have loved you very much."

"They did." He touches his fusion cannon. "They gave me this. And-" and he has a gear from each of them in his frame, to remember them by, even if he didn't ever get to really _know_ them. He has only the vaguest, most sparkling-form memories of him. Feelings of love, and comfort, and the warmth of a spark. The rest of what he knows, he was told about them. "They were very good warriors. And very important femmes. They both had leadership positions in their battalions." He wants to lead just like they did. They gave him a warrior's name, and a strong weapon, and he was going to make them proud.

The priestess tilts her head thoughtfully, "Your creators are femmes?" He nods slowly, and she pets his helmet, "You are adorable enough for it. You will grow into your looks, of that I'm certain."

Something about that comment makes him uncomfortable, and he's not sure what it is. "Th-thank you?"

She continues to lead him along, "You will be trained into a proper warrior, and I will make sure you uphold your creators' legacy. You will know how to keep me safe."

This is a much better topic for him, he smiles brightly, "I _like_ keeping bots safe! I make sure the other sparklings are okay."

She leads him into a brightly lit room, with berths around it, "You will be keeping _me_ safe, my Megatron." She pats the medical berth as he looks like he's about to protest. "Later, though. Right now you must be scanned by the medic so I know you are safe."

The medic looks a lot like the guardbots do, with weird blue swirls of paint on him all over the place. He stops in front of them, and crosses his arms over his chest. "This is a sparkling, Shimmerfire. Why the frag are you dragging a sparkling back here?"

Shimmerfire smiles widely, "The Allspark itself made a prophecy! It said that Megatron would be my First Consort. I want you to scan him and make sure he's healthy and developing properly. I don't want to have to wait more than the ten vorns I will have to for him to hit puberty."

Unimpressed, the medic taps his ped on the ground and then vents a sigh, "You need to bond sooner than that, Shimmer. You know what's going to happen to you if you don't."

She stamps a ped on the ground, "No! The Allspark made a prophecy! I'll be _safe_! I don't need a consort until Megatron is old enough! The Allspark will keep me safe, and I will be just fine."

The medic gives Megatron a flat look, "I'd tell you to tell her she's being unreasonable, but you most likely are only going along with this because she's demanding it." He isn't sure if he's supposed to nod or not, but he keeps an optic on Shimmerfire, unwilling to let her get angry at him again. Something about her set him on edge. She was dangerous, and he didn't know _how_. The medic sighs, "But, yes, I'll scan him. I don't expect much, though. He's clearly Allspark blessed."

She beams, "He _is_! He's got the special optics and everything!" She pauses, looking closely at Megatron's armor, "Do you know how to make him not so ... pointy? I want him to recharge with me."

Strong servos tug on his armor, and the medic scoffs, "He's Allspark blessed. If you want, I'll try and smooth these out a bit. Maybe file them down. I'll be surprised if it does much of anything. Probably just waste a good file." He pops a panel open on Megatron's arm and hooks up a cable-one of the special small ones designed to fit in sparkling ports-so he can scan him.

Megatron doesn't like being scanned. It makes his processor feel squirmy, like someone is poking around inside of his circuits.

The medic hums to himself, and then frowns at that pad. "No signs of viral infections-ever. Some minor damage from falling, and a few joints out of alignment. He's also malnourished. Should be quite a bit larger than he currently is."

Shimmerfire blinks in surprise, and then asks in a small voice, "Bigger? But he's already so tall. We had thought he was older than he is."

He doesn't think he's _that_ big. Shimmerfire towers over him, just like the guards. The medic seems to read his mind and smiles at him, "That's only because we're full grown, little bot. You'll be much larger in a decavorn, and shoot up even more when puberty passes." The bot turns back to the priestess, "I bet you were planning on feeding him energon candy, weren't you?"

She shuffles her peds nervously, "I, uh... I... well." She looks away. "Yes. I just... I want him to tell me what his favorite is."

The medic sighs, "You can indulge him this sol," she squeals happily, and the bot talks louder, "_but_ you will need to stick to a strict diet for him after. We want him healthy, and filling him up on that slag you call candy isn't going to help him. Oil shale isn't good for growing bots."

"I had plenty of it when I was young, and it didn't stunt my growth," Shimmerfire spins in a circle, showing off her well-shaped spoiler-winglets. Megatron thinks they're kinda cute.

Still doesn't want to be her consort.

When the medic offers him a cube of energon, Megatron takes it, and sips slowly from it, only to jerk away in disgust. "What is this _slag_?"

Shimmerfire gasps, and then cuffs the side of his helmet, "Don't use that word!"

He rubs the sore spot and glares at her. "The medic did."

She cuffs the side of the medic's helmet too, "Bad Splint. Don't use words like that in front of sparklings. Do you need to go back to medic school?"

"Frag off, kid. Both of you." He pushes the cube back into Megatron's servos. "You drink this because you're malnourished and missing a good half of the nutrients you need to stay healthy. You don't drink it, and you'll collapse at some point a few stellars from now, and then you'll get to spend a _long_ time in the medbay." The bot gives him an unpleasant look, "With _me_."

Shimmerfire puts her servos on her hips, stomping her peds, "Don't _frighten_ him."

He looks at the floor, "I wasn't scared." He isn't, and he isn't sure why the priestess would think being threatened with that would scare him.

She tugs him off the berth, cuddling him as she looks up at Splint, "If he drinks all of that horrible energon, can he eat candy with me every sol?"

The mech groans, "_You_ shouldn't be eating all that slagging candy either. You need to let your frame balance out of the energy, and _more_ isn't going to help you. I'm seriously thinking about putting you on a special blend of sparkling energon. Especially since you just informed me you're not bonding for a _decavorn_."

"Megatron is my first. The Allspark said so." She kisses his temple again. "I can wait for him. And the decavorn will give him enough time to be properly trained as a consort. I want to have the best consort ever." She waves a servo, "And the guards will teach him to fight. He'll be perfect." She grins at Splint, "If I really need to share energy, I can do it with some cables or something. Like you can transfer energy with a sparkling." She claps her servos, "Ooh, or I can bless things. Bless lots of things."

The medic just gives her a sad look, "Right." The bot waves at the door, "Have him finish that cube, and you can let him try the energon candy. When you find out his favorite, you can tell me what it is, and I'll tell you the amount he's allowed."

Shimmerfire nods quickly, taking Megatron's servo and leading him away. "That went really well!" She squeezes his servo reassuringly. "Wanna know a secret?"

He shifts a little bit, unsure if he should accept, but nods; "If you want to tell me, Shimmerfire."

She beams at him, "I'm the _sixth_ priestess Splint has worked with." She looks down at him, suddenly shy, "I think I'm going to last longer than the other ones, though. Since I have you. Allspark wouldn't say something like that, and _not_ mean me. You're going to be my consort, and we're going to be the best ones ever."

"Will I be going to school to learn about it?" He's read that it's normal for sparklings to go to school. The Home couldn't afford to send him, but they at least had datapads for him to learn from.

A bright laugh answers him, "Oh, Megatron. Of course you won't. You're going to be the consort to the High Priestess of the Allspark. You won't be attending classes with other bots." She pats his shoulder, "You're going to get private tutoring, and lots of lessons in fighting. You'll be the best warrior ever."

Megatron wants that very badly. He wants to make his creators proud of him, and as much as he loves taking care of sparklings, part of him has always craved something _more_. His fusion canon is just itching to have an adult unlock it and allow him to start shooting.

He is lead to an extravagant room that is easily larger than the entire main hall of the orphanage, and she smiles down at him, "This is my room, my Megatron. When we get to Cybertron, you will be getting your own room, but for now you will stay with me here."

He nods slowly, looking around in awe, "Will I be getting a room like this one?"

She giggles softly, behind her servo, and tugs him gently to the couch, "If you want, yes. I was thinking something better, since you _will_ be my consort, and deserve the best." She frowns, "Before your training begins in earnest, and you have to strip down to essentials so my guards think you're being trained properly."

He sits down cautiously, since the couch is a metal mesh that can easily be cut apart with his frame. "What do you mean?"

She flops down, and tugs him so he's leaning against her. He freezes in fear, unused to touch, and she just pets him softy, avoiding his sharp edges. "You will be expected to learn how to work in any condition if you are going to be the _best_ warrior. And I will not have anything but the best for you, my First."

"They want to teach me to fight in protoform?" Megatron hates being in protoform. He feels small and cold and helpless. But even his protoform is stronger than most bots'. He also feels . . . _naked_ without his armor on. Exposed and terribly bare.

She giggles, "Yes. But don't worry, sparkling. I won't peek. Not even when you're older." She bites her lip, trying to stop her smile, "Okay. Maybe when you're older. But by then, you should be trying to peek right back at me, so we'll be even."

He doesn't want to see her in protoform. That's just . . weird. He doesn't understand why _anyone_ wants to see a bot in protoform, other than medics, so they can poke at it and ask you loudly how you tangled your wires like that.

He shifts uncomfortably in her arms, and is wondering what to say when she moves a tiny bit, and smiles, "I'm going to get you _used_ to being touched, my Megatron." She sits up, one arm still on his shoulders, and pulls out a large box from her subspace. "But we can do that as we try the types of candy."

He gives her a nervous look, and nods cautiously, "Okay?"

Shimmerfire opens the box, laying it across her lap, "What would you like to start with? Splint said not to give you oil shale, so you can try it after you get over your malnutrition." She picks up a purple one that looks faintly inedible, "Try this one. It has blue cora, and is said to make you heal faster. Splint can't yell at me for giving it to you."

He takes it from her and pops it in his mouth before he can rethink it, and is pleasantly surprised by the flavor. It melts on his glossa all smooth and sweet, without the bitter flavor that the homemade energon candies usually have. He offlines his optics to enjoy it better, making it last as long as possible. When he onlines his optics again, Shimmerfire is smiling at him.

"Did you like that?" She holds out another piece. "We've got lots to try."

Megatron wants more, but he's been told so many times that too many candies will make him purge his tank. "It was very good. But I'm full. And I still have to drink the energon."

She smiles at him, "Well, drink it, and we can eat the candies together, okay? I can't eat them all, and I want to share them with you."

He takes a sip of the energon cube he'd shoved in his subspace, and makes a face, "Yes, Priestess."

She wraps her arms around him in a hug, "You _can_ keep calling me by my name. Priestess is for public. No one calls me by my name anymore, aside from Splint. I'd like it if you would. And call me your priestess in public. You're the only one that _gets_ to claim me, and you should."

He doesn't even know what that means. "Okay, Shimmerfire. Thank you for the candy." He wishes he'd saved it for after this cube, because medical energon tastes like dirt and old fuel all mixed together with a special medicinal bitter aftertaste that makes him want to autoclave his glossa.

Shimmerfire watches him, and takes the cube from his servos, taking a sip for herself. Her faceplates wrinkle with disgust. "Oh, ugh, this is disgusting." She pulls out a couple packets of powder and pours them in, stirring them with a rust stick that slowly dissolves into the energon. "There. Ought to taste less like rotting slag now."

He gives her a nervous look, "Are you sure I'm su-" She pushes it gently in his servos, "Drink it, my Megatron. And when you're done, we can have more candy."

He nods slowly, bringing it to his mouth and tasting it. It still is kinda gross, but now it doesn't taste like dirt or old fuel. There's still the medical flavor, but it is toned down with the sweet of the rust stick. It went from tank churning to edible. He drinks it slowly, having learned that rushing through a cube just makes you look greedy, and he knows he should be grateful for every bit he has.

She pets his helmet the entire time, watching him thoughtfully. "Would you like to watch cartoons with me?"

They don't have a vidscreen at the Home, and he's only been allowed to watch a few things on the console. Excitement bubbles up inside him, and he nods, trying to reign in the enthusiasm. "You get cartoons on your ship?"

Picking up the remote, the Priestess turns on a massive vidscreen, and clicks through the channels until she finds a brightly colored sparkling show. "Of course we do. If you're flying around a planet with a pretty big gravity well, the signals can sometimes get a few kliks behind, but we still get them."

He smiles, letting her tug him against her, and they settle in to watch. Shimmerfire feeding him candy as they do.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p>

Yes, new fic :3 It had three votes, while the Sari one only had one vote. The Sari one will _possibly_ be the one I upload after this, but it really depends on what else I have edited and how you guys vote :V

And, like I said up top, this chapter has an illustration for it. You can find it in the chapter on livejournal or tumblr. If you need to know where that is, go to my profile. The livejournal is in my homepage link, and have a link to my tumblr in my main writing on my profile.


	2. Chapter 2

Transformers belongs to Hasbro

* * *

><p>When they finally get to Cybertron, he is led to his room by Shimmerfire. Her servo is warm in his, and he is getting used to her casual touches. Growing to adore it when she smiles at him for doing well in the small sparring sessions the guards had set up during the trip. He hopes she'll keep approving as he does more and more lessons. He's going to be starting up new ones aside from just weaponry and fighting. He's looking forward to it, because she'd told him that a first consort is more than just a guard, he is a companion.<p>

That means lessons on things to talk about. ... he thinks so, anyway. She mentioned learning other stuff when he's older, but skipped over what that involved. He's pretty sure those will be fun, too.

The room is enormous. And the berth is so high up, but it has little steps that he can use to get up on top if he doesn't want to use his thruster heels. Which is good, because he's still not that stable on them. At least one of the Priestesses guards is a flying model, even if he's just a jet, and has already offered to give Megatron some flying lessons. He really needs them.

Cybertron is a much shinier planet than Pyrovar, but it also feels much colder and stifled here.

At least the temple is a nice place. It's done up in warm colors and pretty streaks of the same color blue as his optics. It's all built around a central room where he guesses the Allspark must be.

Shimmerfire smiles down at him, "Let's put your things away, my Megatron."

He _is_ glad that she let him take the blocks and a few other things with him. She hadn't seemed upset when he had asked quietly in the orphanage about them, and now he's glad he had. She spent several solar cycles on the ship with him, building things as they lay on the floor.

When he's done putting his few possessions away, she leans down, a small smile on her face, "Don't you want to put up the hologram of your creators? They are important to you, and should be next to your berth so you can see them when you online, don't you think?"

He flinches away from her. They were his most prized possessions, and he liked keeping them safe in the little subspace he has for them. His creators were warriors, and had given him subspace access from the moment he onlined, to use to his advantage. It had caused the caretakers at the Home quite a bit of frustration because they couldn't get a medic to close it successfully.

He wasn't stupid. He didn't put rocks or organic things in his subspace. Just his holopics, to keep them safe from harm. Megatron doesn't really want to put them out now, either. "Do I have to?"

She frowns, but shakes her head, "You don't _have_ to. I just wanted you to be able to look at them when you get up, but I understand wanting to keep them close." She looks around the room, "I'll get you a vidscreen for you to use later." She gives him a bright smile, "Would you like me to fix the energon Splint gave you? I know you left it in there for later, but he _did_ say it was okay to use what I do to make it taste better."

He nods, pulling out the cube and giving it to her. "I wish he wouldn't make it so gross."

She mixes in the powders with the rust stick as she talks, "Well, you have me here to help you. Just remember that sometimes yucky things aren't as terrible as they seem, and you can always make it better."

He sips from the cube when she offers it back, and hopes that the news that he was taken from the Home spreads quickly, so the other sparklings there will get adopted faster. Not that they usually have long to wait. Sparklings are always wanted, even in times of hardship. Every bot wants to help raise a sparkling, even if that sparkling has none of their CNA.

Megatron also wonders what kind of 'yucky' things he's going to have to learn as a consort. Whatever they are, he probably shouldn't complain. At least he'll be getting lessons and more of an education and combat training than he'd ever hoped for.

He stares at the bot in front of him in confusion, not really sure what this is about. The bot is one he was introduced to when he first came to the planet a few stellar cycles ago. Now the mech is glaring down at him and making him feel distinctly uncomfortable. "I don't _want_ to lick it."

The mech pushes the fake spark into his servos, "You must learn to want it, then! You have a duty, and you _will_ fulfill it! I will not allow you to shame the Allspark and the Priestess with your ignorance. We have decided to continue your education in the proper way a consort should be taught. None of that silly sword waving the Priestess seems to have gotten into her head that you need."

"But the Allspark-"

"No," the bot interrupts sharply. "I will not listen to you blaspheme the Allspark. You will be silent and you will learn how to behave. Our Priestess does not have the time she seems to think she has. You are going to learn _now_ because she will need you much sooner than she thinks." The bot shifts, cutting off Megatron's escape route with his bulky frame. "Now lick it."

Megatron hunches in on himself and stares at the weird blue fake-spark in his servos. It makes them tingle a little, and he lifts it up. It doesn't look tasty at all. It looks like it will taste like crumpled up aluminum and plastic. He extends his glossa and touches the very tip of it to the blue blob, faceplates scrunching up in disgust.

"Megatron!" The shout from the door stops him from doing more, and he shoves it away.

"Shimmerfire!" He rushes to her side, hiding behind her from the horrible bot.

She leans down, holding him into a tight and worried hug, "What was he _doing_ to you?"

Holding her back, just as tightly, he glares at the bot, "He was trying to make me lick that thing, and told me I had to learn to like it. I don't _want_ to lick it."

She cuddles him softly, petting his frame, "Oh, sparkling, you poor thing. You don't _have_ to learn this. You _shouldn't_ be learning this. You're too _young_ for that, my Megatron."

"Priestess, I must object," the bot interrupts them. "I have been with others. I know how quickly you will deteriorate, and how you will be overcome with the urge to claim him. Better that he be trained, even at his young age, than have you claim him unprepared."

Shimmerfire hisses at him, and Megatron wishes he understood what they were fighting about. "Such a thing will _not_ happen. I have already given my guards the authority to take final measures against me if I indicate any desire to do such a thing to him."

Megatron doesn't like the way that sounds, and he asks, in a small voice, "Final measures?"

She pets his head, soothing him, "Do not worry about it, sparkling. I will explain it when you're a little older."

He nods slowly, accepting it. Adults always keep things hidden and put it off with 'when you're older', but something he found is that they normally _do_ tell him when he is older. The caretakers were very good about that sort of thing at Primus's Home. "Yes, my Priestess."

She smiles, a mean sort of smile directed at the mech that had dragged him into the room, "You will need to be punished for overstepping your bounds." She stands up, servos on Megatron's shoulders, and calls to the guards, "Let him be a lesson to the others. Have one of the _new_ bots check for more plans like this in his processor before you do the public showing. I will not have the old staff ruin Megatron's sparklinghood."

Several of the guards file in, and one of Megatron's favorites stops next to them. "Of course, Priestess." The guard drops down a bit to look Megatron in the optics, "You need to com us if something like this happens again. We were only here on accident, and we don't want you hurt."

He wasn't hurt. Not really. Just . . embarrassed and creeped out. The fake spark had felt so weird, and he didn't enjoy it at all. But he didn't enjoy a lot of his lessons, especially the really boring ones on Ancient Cybertronian, and he still had to take those. "How am I supposed to know if it's an approved lesson or a bad one?"

The guard gives the Priestess an apprehensive look, and she kneels down beside him too. "Well . . I suppose we're going to have to enroll you in that interfacing education course now. I was hoping that could wait a while, but it looks like the issue has been forced."

He shifts from ped to ped, a little uncomfortably, "If you think that's best."

She hugs him before standing up, "It is just a datapad you need to read, and there is a bot you can ask questions. It would be improper for _you_ to talk to me, but there will be another bot that you can."

He frowns as he's led out of the room, and down the hall, servo to servo with Shimmerfire, "Why can't I talk to you?"

"Because you're going to be my consort. You need to be left alone for your education with this. I promise you it will be fine, though. We'll look over the bot you will be talking to, and make sure he doesn't push you into anything. You'll be perfectly safe." She squeezes his servo, "In fact, we're going to go to the Allspark to make _sure_ you are safe."

The Allspark is nearly as sacred as Primus himself, and they want him to go in front of it? But he's not even polished. He's pretty sure you're supposed to go in front of it when you're looking your best, and he's all scuffed up from sparring that morning. He even has a huge dent in his hip from where he'd been tossed against the side of the sparring ring.

He loves that they don't treat him like a freak, or like they're afraid he'll break like normal sparklings would. He really loves that they hit hard enough to leave marks when they're fighting.

He reaches into his subspace, pulling out a polishing cloth, only for Shimmerfire to stop him from starting. "You are a warrior, my Megatron. The Allspark does not expect you to look your best at all times. Not when you are working so hard. It may even be _better_ that you look like this. Remind it that you are a sparkling still, and should not be pushed into certain things so hard."

He nods, putting the cloth back in his subspace. "If you say so, my priestess." He likes the smile she gets when he calls her his, like she can't help but be happy that he likes her enough to claim her.

She stops in front of a room after a little bit of walking, and kneels down in front of him to kiss his forehead. "Now, Megatron, you must remember to be polite. You know the etiquette lessons you've been going to?" He nods, shifting a little more. He _hates_ those lessons, since they seem to out of place with everything else. But the fact that he'll be using them with the Allspark, he'll pay more attention to them from now on. She smiles, "Just keep them in mind. I'll keep you safe from any mistakes you may take, but you must be careful."

He doesn't want to be punished by the Allspark because he wasn't polite enough. He's _really_ going to pay attention at his next etiquette lesson.

Inside the chamber, the walls are sparse, and the decoration very limited. Everything is designed to draw the optic to the very center, where the Allspark is seated on a soft, gilded cushion, giving off a contented glow. In front of it, there is an altar, one large enough for even a jetbot to sprawl out on, and Megatron stares at it, puzzled. He doesn't know what kind of offerings you give the Allspark that would require an altar that big.

The guards that came in with them drop to their knees, heads down. He's about to follow them, but Shimmerfire holds him close, pulling him with her as she walks to the Allspark. She tugs him onto the altar, whispering softly, "When you feel a demanding tug at your locks from the inside, that means the Allspark wants you to _open_, and you will. Do you understand?" He nods, even if he really isn't sure what the Allspark wants with his spark or chamber.

She presses a kiss to his forehead, petting his head softly as she stands up. She moves around the chamber as he holds still on the altar. He isn't really sure how long he was in there, since the Allspark seems to be messing with his chronometer and Shimmerfire is humming a soft lullaby that makes his optics flicker with want of recharge.

When he's just about to fall into recharge, she returns in front of the altar, putting a single servo over his chest as she looks directly at the Allspark. "I wish to ask for a blessing for Megatron. A chamber to keep him safe from damage and bots getting at him too soon, and a way to numb a spark that does not meet a High Priestess's or your approval with his glossa."

The Allspark glows a brilliant blue, and Megatron has to offline his optics so they won't get damaged. He feels the weird _tugging_ inside him, and he opens his plates like he was ordered to. Then his entire frame feels warm, like it's just been dipped in that amazing solvent pool that the temple has that he's only gotten to use a few times. His sparkchamber and his glossa tingle for a brief moment, and then there's nothing but that warm feeling again, relaxing all of his joints.

Megatron vents happily, and then onlines his optics as the heat begins to fade. Shimmerfire is looking down at his plates with approval, and when he looks down too, he can see that his normal sparkplates are still open, but his spark . . . it's covered by pretty purple plates now.

She pulls him off the altar, and taps him softly on the mouth. "Where, exactly, on your glossa did it tingle?"

"Right on the underside of it."

He's not sure why she wants to know until she tells him to open up. Doing so, her claws are gentle as she looks on the bottom of his glossa, tapping right where it had tingled. "Perfect. Now no one but us will know about it, and anyone that tries to force you to lick their spark will not be able to feel anything, and barely be able to move for megacycles afterwards. So you can get away if you are in danger and they force." She presses a kiss to his forehead, "Not that I think you will be, my First." Her servo finds his again, and she tilts her head to the door. They walk out, guards following, and she murmurs softly, "Your glossa will be numb just on the bit you touched it to the spark, so if it happens, be careful not to touch too much. It is the limit of the mark put on you."

He rubs his chest, "Why do I have purple sparkplates now? Wasn't my armor thick enough already?" At least they're a comfortable fit under his armor, and it doesn't bother him to close his normal plates on top of them. He'll have to open them up later and see what they're like on the inside.

Shimmerfire rubs the point on the top of his helmet, careful not to cut herself with it. "They're there for your protection. You'll understand more after you read the datapad that Swiftpeds will bring you later."

Megatron is pretty sure that Swiftpeds is going to end up a consort too, because he keeps giving Shimmerfire longing looks when he thinks she isn't looking, and she does the same right back at him.

He is kind of confused why _Swiftpeds_ isn't going to be first consort, even if he was the one the Allspark said would be first. Swiftpeds is so much _better_ at everything he has to learn than him. The mech already knows everything he needs to and is so _nice_ to him. He likes the bot and wishes Shimmerfire would drag him into the berth with them when she needs someone to recharge with, and not just him. He'd like to be with them, warm and safe.

When he'd asked the mech that, he was just told that was the way of priestesses, and the Allspark said it would be him. He just hopes that Swiftpeds is made consort right after him if that's possible. He knows priestesses should have lots of consorts, and he'd like it if Swiftpeds joins them.

He's led back to his room, and kissed on his forehead again. "Stay safe, my Megatron," Shimmerfire murmurs before leaving him alone.

Megatron logs onto his console and begins researching the Allspark, and Priestesses, and is terribly frustrated by how limited his access is. Most of the files are under sparkling locks, and he can't access them until he's older.

Or until he learns to hack a console.

He gives the console a considering look, and then shakes his head. No. If he tried here, he would get caught. Shimmerfire keeps asking if he wants any gifts or surprises. Maybe he can get her to give him a new console to practice on.

Or a hacking cable upgrade. That'd be much better. Secret the cables away in his fingertips so no bot would even know they were there.

Megatron shifts nervously in front of the door, looking up at Swiftpeds next to him. It has been two vorns since he first came to Cybertron, and this is the first time he's been genuinely afraid. Shimmerfire has been slipping from them slowly since the last vorn, and it has only really gotten out of hand. He's sure the boom in sparklings from her massive amounts of blessing is partially what has been staving off this for so long, but...

He is afraid.

His spark pulses nervously in his chest, safe in the armored box no medic will ever be able to remove, and he leans against Swiftpeds. He's thankful for the mech, venting calming just a tiny bit at the comforting servo on his shoulder. The bot has been dreading this as well, and Megatron knows it is worse on the older mech than on him.

Shimmerfire has demanded Megatron come to her quarters, and ordered all the guards out.

That can only mean one thing, and it terrifies him more than he can put into words. Her sanity has finally slipped, and she is going to try to claim him as first consort. She gave her orders for what is to happen when she was fully sane and in control of herself, but that does not make what is about to happen any easier.

He is a warrior. He will not hide and tremble in the shadows while she faces her end. He will stay with her, and if possible, hold her servo. Take a gear from her before her family, or the temple, claims the rest of her frame. Swiftpeds hasn't told him how they intend to offline her, and Megatron is thankful for that. He doesn't want to know. All that matters is that it is quick and painless. Shimmerfire is not to blame for what the Allspark power has done to her processor.

Shimmerfire opens the door, and her optics . . it's like she's not even there anymore. They're burning hot, but the bot staring at him with hunger is not the Shimmerfire he knew. It's the same feverish blue that the Allspark has been burning for the past stellar cycle. She turns a hateful look on Swiftpeds, "I ordered you to come alone, Megatron."

"We have our orders, my Priestess." His spark spasms sadly as he says it, he knows that the guards are filing in to put her down like the rabid turbofox she's become. She knows she isn't who she used to be, but her frame is the same, and it hurts to think of her like this. He knows that Swiftpeds will help him cope, but who will help the mech cope? The older bot loved her more than Megatron does. Knew her longer than Megatron was online, after all.

He doesn't turn away as they grab her, not wanting to shame her memory or his warrior creators by turning away. She told him to be the strongest he can, and he will do exactly that. He watches as they pin her down, stasis cuffs overloading so badly they have to use five, all the way up her arms, behind her back, and they cut open her spark chamber to remove her spark as quickly and painlessly possible. Her spark shimmers like a fire before it goes out, and he rubs at his optics quickly, stopping the lubricants before they can start.

Swiftpeds isn't trying to stop them, and his face is wet as Megatron pulls the mech over to Shimmerfire's shell. The metal is grey, but it's still warm from her engine, and her sparkchamber still has a residual charge when he places a servo on it. Megatron bites his lip hard, to stop another prickling attack in his optics, not wanting to weep. Not now. "I am sorry it came to this," he says softly. "I'm sorry I was not old enough for you." He feels nothing but anger at the Allspark that moment, for lying to her, giving her false hope.

His servos remove a plate from her chest, and he carefully removes a single grey gear, tucking it into his subspace. Megatron already knows that he'll be fitting it in place just above his sparkchamber, beside the gears from his creators. The teeth of it will fit perfectly against them, and unlike some bots, Megatron makes sure that they are fully functional in his system. They will spin when his engine revs, turn slowly when he is in recharge-they move in him, because they can no longer move in the bots they came from.

The other guards take gears from her as well, close enough to be allowed the honor of having her parts. Swiftpeds takes the gear that was directly against the one that Megatron took, and he gives Megatron's servo a squeeze. "Recharge with us in the guard sector tonight, sparkling."

He needs to have _someone_ to recharge with, especially after so long of being tugged into her caring arms to just feel safe. He has long wanted Swiftpeds to be with them, and now they can share their loss.

He stares at the dark stone on the pedestal in front of him. The only reason he'd believe he's in the right place is because of visiting it before. The Allspark is no longer glowing with the life it had when he had first seen it, nor the angry terror palatable in the air before they had to take care of Shimmerfire. It is black, lifeless, and inert. He can't help but feel better for it. His priestess was offline and the _rock_ they had been worshiping had done nothing to keep her with them.

"You _should_ be ashamed."

He doesn't care that the thing can't hear him, it doesn't have audios, and now he wonders why they had ever been so in awe of it before. It made him lose his most precious person, and now it can't even look pretty.

He moves closer, and breaks every law he's been taught by placing his servos on the rock. He leans in to hiss, "You worthless piece of _slag_! She is offline now because of _you_! Because you promised me to her when you knew I would not mature quickly enough!" Megatron pulls back with a sneer on his faceplates, "Or did you promise me to the next Priestess?" He laughs, a bitter, harsh sound in the empty Allspark chamber. "Of course. That fragging prophecy. You never claimed I was meant for Shimmerfire. You only made her believe that I was."

Never again would he be beholden to this slagging rock.

"Your next priestess can go frag herself. I will not bond with her. Find her someone else. Or better yet, I'll tell them to keep her away from you, so you can't poison her with your energy like you poisoned Shimmerfire!"

He's tempted to hit it and throw it across the room, but that won't solve anything. Instead, he just leaves. He needs to pack up his belongings and move to a smaller room. He's going to the guards' barracks, and his training begins in earnest in the morning. He plans on working until he can't, then work even more. He has the Allspark granted swords in his subspace, and the only reasons he's not leaving them in disgust is because he knows to never give up a weapon, and because Shimmerfire would have wanted him to keep practicing with them.

After three vorns, he is officially being kicked out of the temple. Swiftpeds tried to keep him on for longer, but he really is far too large for the bots to keep him here with the energy shortage. He waited so long just because he wanted to get better trained, anyway. Every hall makes him think of Shimmerfire, and that's the reason Swiftpeds gave for coming with.

He knows it is partly that, but mainly because he is so _inexperienced_ with everything. All he knows are the halls of the temple, the few walks on other planets with Shimmerfire, and Primus's Home. He will likely return to Pyrovar, if only because it is the one place he knows the temple _will_ pay for him to go, rather than him dipping into his meager savings.

He will need those credits to establish himself on Pyrovar.

The planet is far more thirsty for battle than most, and it has a very large gladiatorial circuit. One well-known and large enough that bots travel from quite far away to watch the most popular matches, and pay to see vid recordings for the rest. He has the skills to start there-he's not sure if Swiftpeds will join him, or seek other service, but he knows it is his best choice.

He has no idea if his creators would be proud of him for this, but he has to believe they would be. They were warriors. The fights rarely end in offlinings. They would have enjoyed watching as much as Megatron had, the few times Shimmerfire had allowed him to. The few times he'd managed to watch after she had . . been offlined. Megatron knows where his future lies. Only in the rings will he be able to earn enough fuel to keep his frame functioning during this shortage.

Swiftpeds steps next to him, looking up to him in reversal of what it was only two vorns ago, and asks softly, voice quietly amused, "Still going through with the plan? Or have you come to your senses?"

"I am already in full control of my processor, and you know my answer to that."

The mech looks over to the area where the ships are docked, "Well, looks like I'm going to be just as senseless as you." The bot smiles at him, easy, almost carefree, "Shall we, then?"

He nods, taking a step out of the temple for the first time since before Shimmerfire had started slipping, and he can almost feel the grip of despair that hangs over the building fall behind them as they leave. There's still the tiny part of him that feels it, though. The little gear spinning in its place, reminding him to not trust a prophecy - no matter the source - and knowing she'll never really leave him again.

He can feel the hope already.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Transformers belongs to Hasbro

* * *

><p>There really aren't words for the slagheap of an apartment that Megatron is sharing with Swiftpeds now. It's small and cramped, and consists of a single room. There's a berth, or what's left of a berth on the floor, functional enough for him to share with Swift. Of course, there's no energon dispenser, and no com console or vid screens of any kind. Just a bare, spartan place with crumbling walls and cold floors. He plans to spend as little time here as possible.<p>

Preferably, he'll be employed very soon, because the credits he has remaining are barely enough pay for a decacycle of rent beyond the one they're already paid for. The temple had been happy to pay for Megatron to return, but not for Swiftpeds. Considering that the guardbot had spent most of his credits training Megatron over the past several vorns, it was only fair that he return the favor and pay for Swift to come with him.

Didn't leave them much in the way of credits to survive on, though. And if any bot finds out how young he is, he won't be allowed to fight in the rings.

Swiftpeds is looking around it, "Well, it could be worse, I suppose. I lived in a smaller one before going to the temple."

The jetbot was older than Shimmerfire by a full two vorns, thus why she had been looking for younger bots. The first consort is traditionally younger than the priestess. Yet another reason to dislike the Allspark.

Megatron looks over to the berth, and taps it experimentally. "I'm not sure if this really _will_ hold us."

Swift moves over next to him, and smiles, "You are far too used to the temple berths. We won't be recharging well. ... _You_ won't be recharging well, because I'll be recharging on top of you, until you get used to it, but we can buy a better one when we can afford it."

So the little bot thought he was going to recharge on top of Megatron?

Megatron isn't sure how he feels about this development. "You never saw the berth I recharged on when I was a sparkling-"

"You're still a sparkling," Swiftpeds teases him, and Megatron gently cuffs the bot's helmet, an affectionate hit that has Swift laughing and dodging the next swing of his servo.

"As I was saying," Megatron continues, "you never saw the berth I recharged on then. It was not much better than this one. I will adapt. Even to your hulking weight on top of me." He prods at Swift's armor, "Your plating is bulging. I hope you smuggled supplies out under it, or I'm going to have to challenge you in the ring more often to work that bulge away."

The bot _smirks_ at him, "Looks like you caught me."

He gives the jet a blank look, "_Really_? You have to be kidding me." Hiding things under your plating ruins your wiring and makes you sick if you have it there too long. "You've had it under there for the entire trip out."

The soft click of armor unlatching, and Swift nods, "I packed it so it wouldn't hurt me at all, but I imagine the stuck-up bots are wondering where all their expensive metal mesh is."

Megatron drops into a sitting position lightly on the floor, helping strip the smaller bot free of his armor, and taking the carefully bundled items out. "If you had just _told_ me what you had wanted, I'd have dropped it in my subspace for us. I have a lot of things, as well."

The jetbot waves a servo, "But then I wouldn't get to see your face, and we wouldn't suddenly have fifty high quality metal meshes to sell. That is, if we don't keep some for ourselves."

"We keep most, and we tell no one." Megatron rests a servo on Swift's shoulder. "Having too many credits without establishing ourselves here makes us targets. I don't want to find you offline in an alley some sol. We sell them only when we desperately need the credits." He pulls a bundle of wires out from the place it had been nestled against Swiftped's leg armor. "The repair parts we keep. If I get my chosen job, I will be needing frequent repairs."

Swift punches his shoulder with a friendly smile on his face, "Don't be like that, sweetspark. You know you'll win. We trained you to be a winner."

He sighs, "And you know better than me that winning doesn't mean undamaged. We keep the parts."

He removes more items, some of which that are carefully placed inside the metal meshes, and Swiftpeds smiles at him, "Good haul, yeah?"

He nods, "A _very_ good one." He smiles back, "Want to see what I got?" Unlike the jetbot, they were too happy to see the back of him to check his subspace. He had even raided Shimmerfire's old room until it had hurt his spark too much to stay.

"Of course, little bot." The mech leans on him, optics light up with amusement. "Did you get us something that can match my metal mesh?" It is clear Swift thinks not, since the metal meshes were made by a now extinct model type. The model had been claimed by a priestess that had only wanted the tiniest of bots, and refused any others. There will no longer be the tiny six legged bots that used to be so prominent, and it saddens him that a bot could have such an extreme case of hubris. Shimmerfire may have thought that the Allspark was going to keep her safe, but she did not bring any other bot down to offlining with her.

Granted, if they had not succeeded in offlining her, she might have tried to get revenge. But it had not happened, and dwelling on it only made his spark ache.

Megatron pulls objects out of his subspace, laying them in a net row on the floor. "I took her energon candies. The ones that the attendants never found. She showed me where she hid them." The stack of boxes would last them well into the future, if they rationed it out very carefully. They would need to make sure that they were seen purchasing energon from the local rationing station, or bots would realize they had some hidden away. "I also took these." He lays out a set of crystal cubes, which Shimmerfire liked to fuel from. "And this as well," the large, arching decorations draw a gasp of dismay from Swiftpeds.

"Those . . those are Allspark decorations! You stole Allspark decorations?"

Megatron looks at the curving metal bands, heavily decorated in expensive, valuable crystals. "It appears that I did. I believe we can melt these down and strip the gems and crystals."

Swiftpeds shifts uncomfortably, protoform shivering, "The Allspark isn't going to like this."

He gives the jetbot a flat look, "The Allspark is offline. You saw the empty, black shell it has become. If it is truly upset at me, the worst it will do is strip me of that curse of a prophecy."

Swift gives him a sad look, "I think you're right. If it is truly upset about it, then it would have woken up when you took them. We'll strip this down and sell it slowly."

He nods, pulling out what he _really_ considers the prize. Setting the crystals down, he smiles, "Blue, white, purple, and gold cora."

The final bit he'd stolen was a bit of crystal cementing paste, snuck into his subspace after he'd acquired the Allspark bands. Some of the crystal was too well polished to grow, but a few pieces were large enough that he could snap part of them off and then cement the fresh, rough bases of them some place safe. Perhaps in a rooftop garden, if it proves a safe enough neighborhood. It was good to have other sources of income, even if Megatron isn't sure where to sell it.

He'd been sheltered for most of his life. He's going to have to rely on Swiftpeds having a better idea of how to make things function.

He keeps from giving Swiftpeds a dirty look as the bot plays up the adoring lover as he talks to the bot at the arena to join in the fights. His servo is planted on the jetbot's hip, holding him close to make it seem like they really _are_ lovers, and leans down a bit, "I would like to join the next fight possible."

The bot in the window frowns at him, looking at his optics, "I don't know if I should. You may be very large, but you aren't really impressing me with your spark blue opt-"

The bot is shoved away and replaced by a femme this time, "Frag off, slagger". I don't care if you hate blue optics now because he left you a few decacycles ago, and you're still bitter. He's big, and he's clearly old enough. If he can't make it, that's his fault."

"I assure you, my sweetspark won't have any trouble in your arena," Swiftpeds purrs, playing up the part of lover enough that Megatron is going to make sure he eats pavement the next time he spars with him. "He's got a cannon and a set of pretty swords," the bot makes the weapons sound obscene, and Megatron pinches his hip. Swift yelps, and then immediately dims his optics, "Save that for the berth. I'm trying to talk to the recruiter here, sweetspark."

Megatron pinches him again. "I can fight with nearly any weapon. I would appreciate at least being allowed to show you my skill in a fight before you decide to reject me based on my optic color."

The femme waves her servo dismissively, "Blue, red, purple, yellow, green, whatever. No one here really cares as long as you can fight. If you say you can fight and really can't, then that's your own fault for trying to go against bots that really _can_." She slips him a datapad, "Go right in, but your loverbot stays _here_. He can watch you for free if he comes with you, but he needs to stay in the special area of the stands so he can leave with you. He'll be allowed to go in to patch you up if you're damaged afterwards, too."

He nods, pushing Swiftpeds to the entrance, "Very well. I will-"

She raises a servo, leaning forward, "And you only get _one_ bot in free. If you bring more than one to watch you, the rest have to pay."

"That is more than reasonable." When Swift tries to protest, Megatron pushes him at the entrance again. "Go in, sweetspark. You'll get to watch me from the stands. Presumably with the other loverbots. Do try and behave." Swiftpeds gives him a dirty look, but vanishes through the door. Megatron turns back to the femme. "Do I need anything else before I go in?"

She waves a servo at him, "No. Go in, follow the red and black signs. Have the weaponsmaster inspect whatever you intend to use before you use it, or choose some of the weapons we keep available for use. Read the list of rules posted in the washrack area, and don't break any of them." She smiles, "Have a fine fragging time getting your aft handed to you." He just nods at her politely, not wanting to deal with her any longer. Maybe after he wins a few times, she'll like him more, but he doesn't know.

Making his way to the weaponsmaster, he looks at the list of accepted items, and sighs when he sees he can't use his fusion cannon. Yes, he understands _why_ that is, but it still saddens him. The femme most likely thought that he'd be trying to use it, and was hoping he'd argue. Instead he puts it in his subspace and steps forward with his swords, "Are these acceptable?"

The bot picks up one of them, tapping it experimentally, and very likely scanning it for anything that could count as cheating. "They're very well made." He is about to thank the bot when the mech adds, "You'll do well with them if you can actually fight." The swords are given back, "You're allowed to used them, but if you pull that cannon from your subspace, or _any other weapon_ from it, you're disqualified."

"Then I would be a very foolish bot to try and break your rules, seeing as I intend to make a living off of this." Megatron stretches his joints carefully, loosening up for the upcoming battle. "How long before I am to fight?"

The great red and silver bot taps his ped in thought, "Well, you're brand new, so they'll likely be shoving you in between real fights, for some comic relief. Try not to get your aft beaten too badly. Got a lover in the stands cheering for you?"

Megatron has sparkplates that he cannot open, even for a medical scan. "Yes. I wish that I could convince him to fight alongside me. I enjoyed the doubles fights far more than singles when we practiced. Having a bot at your side in battle is . . . hm. I will see if I can't convince him."

The mech snorts, "Right. Go read the rules in the washrack before you get called out. Your number is on the datapad you were given, and you'll get a new one every time. If you bring back the datapad at the end, you get more credits for fighting."

He follows the signs to the washrack, and smiles when he sees them. He _does_ like that the rules state you _have_ to be cleaned with what is already in the washrack, and no applying more afterwards. It keeps a bot from being polished bright enough to create glare in the optics, or a bot that has a special coating on their frame that will damage him but not the bot doing it.

He does a quick clean because he sees the cameras predominantly placed to make sure you know you're being watched to check that it happens. Well, he'd have done it anyway, but this way he feels better about other possible cheaters. He'd like this to be as fair as he can, since he wants to work his way up the ranks, and not deal with bots trying to get around the system.

He looks quite a lot better after the wash than he did before. There's a public washrack a few blocks from their apartment, but it's so busy that you have to schedule a time slot a full decacycle in advance, and even then you end up sharing a single solvent spray with several other mechs and femmes, all trying to scrub down as best as possible in a short time limit.

They've done it once thus far, and Megatron was not pleased by the number of groping servos involved. Swiftpeds was just as frustrated, complaining loudly to him about the claw marks in his aft. He's fairly sure the only reason he didn't have that himself, was because of how strong his armor is.

He'll have to _really_ convince the jetbot to come with him to the double battles. He sits on the bench in the waiting area, that has _even more_ cameras, and looks at the datapad. His number is a bit high, but that's fine. Waiting to head out to arena will be just fine.

He's taking soothing vents to keep himself calm when his number is called. He stands up smoothly, following the signs that show him the way, and he stops in front of the large doors. He'd always thought that he'd be older when he did this, and that he'd have more than just Swiftpeds out in the stands to cheer for him. He pushes the mental sight of the Home's caretakers, Shimmerfire, and the other guards out of his processor, and focuses on the task at servo.

He steps out confidently from the doorway when it opens, and can't help but be disappointed when he sees the bot in front of him. The bot is large, but over confident. The mech clearly thinks that just because his creators bought a brand new weapons mod, he can take on the gladiator arena. Megatron will teach the bot the error of his ways.

He is, by no means, an expert at what he does. However, Megatron _has_ practiced. He has devoted vorns of his life to practice, and he is not some bot fresh from the comfort of a cozy home and indulgent creators who wish to see him take on other wealthy, spoiled bots. Fighting here will never earn him many credits, and Swift will be banned from betting on him, but if he gathers a fanbase, it will earn him many cubes of energon and trinkets that he can sell. It is an indirect source of income. Fickle, but the potential for great rewards lays down this path.

After all, a job as a guardbot would require a background check that would prove he was not yet legal. This job comes with no such check.

The bot across from him flourishes the mace in a far too extravagant manner, and he just steels himself for the bot's rush. Sidestepping it, he cuts the mace in half without even hitting the bot. The mech looks enraged, but is not stupid enough to do more when the win is called in Megatron's favor.

He heads back in, knowing that he'll be placed up in a higher ranking because of the exceedingly _clean_ win. It is rare that you can break a weapon like that, but he imagines he was able to because the swords were granted to him by the Allspark itself. Maybe if the swords lead him to victory, he'll start believing that hunk of stone really does have magical powers again.

The weaponsmaster claps him on the shoulder, careful to avoid the point of his shoulder guard. "Good show, kid. Do another like that and you might even start earning more credits. There's another spot open in a megacycle if you want to hang around and go again. Otherwise, come back and show up again tomorrow. Show up enough and you'll get a fixed number for your fights. Easier for fanbots to give you gifts if you've got a fixed number."

And it meant a steady stream of battles, which was not assured if you came sporadically, taking what openings there were. "Thank you for the advice. I would like to see my lover first, but I will be happy to take that open slot."

The mech taps something into a datapad, "Got you in place. Don't waste too long on your victory frag, or you'll miss it."

That's not going to be a problem. "Of course." He walks out of the area, and over to where Swiftpeds is. Getting next to the bot, he murmurs, "I'm going to be fighting in a megacycle."

The jet smiles, "Good. You'll need to work up to a regular working schedule."

He keeps from rolling his optics as the jetbot climbs into his lap, "You could join me when they do doubles. I think it would be good if you did."

The bot leans his head against his chest, optics dim, "Maybe next time. I just wanted to make sure you could do it first, anyway."

Megatron rubs his back gently, looking every bit like a lover promising that he will be doing his best to stay safe in his next battle, comforting the smaller bot in his arms. Time passes, and he enjoys the way Swift cuddles against him, but he has to go back eventually. "My battle will begin soon. Hopefully they pit me against some bot who actually has half a chance at figuring out which end of a sword to hold onto." He kisses the top of Swiftpeds' head. "We'll grab a nice cube of energon on our way back. We can afford to indulge in that."

The jetbot slips off his lap, gently pushing him back the way he came, and he does a quick wash like the rules told him he had to. When he's done, he has less than a klik wait to go down the opposite side of the hall, and wait in front of those doors. He takes a calming ventilation before stepping out.

_This_ bot looks halfway competent, thankfully. The tankbot is carrying a axe, and seems to know what he's doing with it. Not the best he's seen of axe handling, but may actually be of use in a fight.

However, he is disappointed by the sloppy rush the bot gives, side stepping again. He doesn't manage to cut the axe in half, but that's just because the bot must have known what he did with the previous one with a mace. He yanks the axe out of the bot's servos on the next rush at him, holding his swords near the bot's sparkchamber. It isn't supposed to have any fatalities, and would count against him if he killed the bot, but the fact that he'd disarmed the bot and has him like this means he's won again.

The crowd cheers for him, although it's hardly that enthusiastic, despite his quick win. They have their favorites, and he clearly is not on their processors at all yet. He'll have to win quite a bit more before they take real notice of him. Put on more of a show in his battles. These quick fights against inferior opponents are displeasing to the crowds. They barely have time to judge anything about Megatron's technique or skill from a fight that lasts less than two kliks.

Well, they can judge that his opponents have no skill at all, but it doesn't take a sciencebot to figure that one out.

He steps out of the arena and offers the weaponsmaster a short bow, "I appreciate your advice. I will be back tomorrow, and I hope that there are openings to allow me to demonstrate my skill."

The bot at the entrance accepts his number pad back and the mech offers him the credits he won. "Almost enough to buy half a cube of energon," the mech jokes, and Megatron smiles. He is not expecting anything for a while.

Swiftpeds cuddles against him, and they stop by the energon shop to each buy a plain cube before heading back to the apartment. When they get in, Megatron flops on the berth, giving the jetbot an irritated look, "Why are you so... clingy?"

Swift smiles, climbing on top of him, and looking him in the face as the bot lays across his chest. "Because you need to get used to being touched like this if we are keeping up the charade of being lovers. I will have to start kissing you in public, you know."

He frowns, "I don't want to kiss anyone."

The bot's claws move to his mouth, "I know, but you still do. I heard one of the temple bots say that kissing you and touching your glossa if I wasn't bonded to you would mean that my glossa goes numb for several megacycles. I'll need to test that, and when you're famous enough, you're going to have to deal with overzealous fans trying to force kisses."

"If they attempt such a thing, I will introduce them to my fusion cannon." It made such wonderful destruction when he'd been taught how to use it properly. There was nothing quite like the way it felt to have it whining with a building charge on his arm. In fact, if he went too long without it mounted in place, he felt rather . . exposed and bare. The rules of the arena meant he could not use it in battle, but there was no stricture against wearing it outside of the ring.

When he started to get such fans, he would place it on the instant he stepped out.

Swiftpeds clings to him. "You'll still need practice. A few close-mouthed kisses with me will do much to dissuade their advances."

He sighs, looking away, "I still don't want to."

The bot cuddles against him, "I know you don't, sparkling. You're very young." The bot moves a servo to pet his helmet carefully, "But it is easy to do closed mouth kisses, and you will be keeping fans at bay. I'm sure that a few will try to offer threesomes, and the really wealthy ones will try to ply you with expensive gifts to their berths."

He sighs sadly, cautiously bringing his servo up to pet the smaller bot's frame, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. Get it established even better than it already is that I'm not going to be leaving you."

Swift presses a quick kiss to his mouth. It doesn't feel bad. He supposes he could do that in public. Play up the role of bots who dislike public displays of affection other than a bit of cuddling and kissing. It's not as if he can do anything more in any case, so there's no worry about accidentally pushing it too far. Maybe when he's older, he-

Megatron freezes, and Swift lifts up on his elbows on Megatron's chest. "What's wrong, sweetspark?"

"I . . do you think my plates will stay shut after I hit puberty?"

The jetbot freezes above him, and after a moment, says reluctantly, "I don't know. It is possible that the Allspark made it so the protections would dissolve then, but the only way we could get you open for check-ups was by Shimmerfire being with you." The bot gives him a nervous look, "What if you have something terrible happen to you, and they need to get at your inner chamber?"

The outer part has the working mourning gears and a latticework of wiring connecting it, but no access ports. All of those were behind the second set of plates.

He takes a soothing vent, "I have other access ports, and they will have to deal with those."

If he is seriously damaged, he would like to think that the plates will retract and allow access for at least long enough to work on him. Then again, considering how wicked and sparkless the Allspark is, he doubts it will happen. It would rather he be chaste and offline than online, with another bot touching his spark. Fragging rock.

Megatron pressed his mouth to Swift's, getting used to the sensation. There was nothing erotic about it, certainly. Nothing particularly comforting either. Perhaps those sensations would come later, after his spark fully matured.

Of course, if he was unable to access his spark at such a time, he would rather stay this way for all eternity. Better to not be able to interface and not want it, than desperately want it and not be able to get it.

Swiftpeds cuddles against him, systems into recharge, and he follows close behind.

He steps in front of the window, and it is the femme from the previous sol there. "So if it isn't hotshot newcomer?" She leans forward, "Gonna try again?"

He holds Swift a little closer, "We'd like to try a double fight if possible, and any free single fight for me."

She smiles, and it isn't a nice smile, "Yeah, we can do that. Go in there," she points to the same area as last time, and pushes them a single datapad, "You came early enough that you may get more fights this time. We'll see how well you can do."

Pervert femme probably wants to see them interface in the washrack. Megatron loops an arm around Swiftpeds' waist, "Thank you. We'll be washing now." Her optics flash with heat, and Megatron is positive now that the bots who work here must have a direct vid feed set up for monitoring the washrack. It makes sense. More bots monitoring for cheating means more cheaters get caught.

It also means they will have to put on a show washing each other, but they've polished each other's armor for vorns now, so it won't be a hardship. Megatron pinches Swift's hip when he gives Megatron's aft a squeeze. "That wasn't necessary. There are no cameras in this hallway."

The jetbot smirks, "I know, but that doesn't mean she isn't looking at us."

They stop in front of the weapon's master, and he shows his swords after putting away his fusion cannon reluctantly. While Swiftpeds set out his chainwhip and the set of weights he sometimes uses for it. The weapon master shakes his head at the weights, "You may cause too much damage with these. Too much of a possibility of an offlining if you use the heavier ones. You can keep the lightest on the end, but that's all."

Swiftpeds nods, a small smile on his face as the larger weights are subspaced, "Can do."

The weapons master jerks his head to the washracks, "Read the rules and stay outta trouble."

Swiftpeds blinks his optics at the sight of the washrack, which is completely free of other bots. "Oh, frag. No wonder you wanted me to come join you, sweetspark." He leans in and traces a fingertip down Megatron's chest, leaning back to examine it, "You're covered in dust, too. We can't have that." He turns on the solvent sprays and shudders with pleasure. "Oh. Fantastic. I love how hot this one gets." The public one never got above lukewarm. "Come here and let me polish you."

Megatron is positive that they're being actively watched, and the tipping and adjusting of a few of the cameras proves that theory. "We're not interfacing here, Swift. You know I don't like being watched."

Swift tilts his head, and sighs softly, a very convincing sound of regret, "But we can still get clean, sweetspark." A tiny kiss is pressed to his lips, and he's pulled under the spray. "I look forward to it." He smiles indulgently, and works on cleaning Swiftpeds as the jetbot cleans him. It doesn't take them long, but they work a little harder to make sure the other is clean, enjoying the feel of hot solvents and the lack of servos clutching and grabbing at them.

When they step out, he feels better than he had in a very long time, and he's excited to be able to fight with the other bot again. They're allowed to fly, so the jetbot will be able to use his practice to the surest advantage.

If the bots are smart, they'll start giving them serious opponents, and other bots capable of flight. There are plenty of them here on Pyrovar. Unlike Cybertron, where less than a tenth of the population was flight-capable, more then three-quarters had at least thruster-heels on Pyrovar. It made the fights in the arenas . . interesting. Far more interesting than one would expect.

Swiftpeds jerks when their number is called, and pulls Megatron out towards the arena entrance, "Hurry up, slowpeds, hurry up! We'll miss our fight if you keep walking like your peds were drenched in glue."

Shimmerfire had loved his enthusiasm.

Megatron loves it too. Jetbots get excited so easily.

He walks a little bit faster, but not fast enough to really make the bot happy. Nothing short of flying down the hall will do that. But he doesn't look like a flight capable bot, and he doesn't want anyone to realize it until he reveals it on his own time. It will be better to wait until sky hunger gets to him, or if he gets an opponent that is dangerous enough to require it.

They stop in front of the door, and he moves Swiftpeds so he's carefully balanced on his shoulder. The mech is just _slightly_ too large for that still, but he'll be growing, and it will be just the right launch pad to take down other bots then. The jetbot shifts a tiny bit, making his usual grumble about sharp shoulder guards, but poises to the ready as the door opens.

He enters the arena, and really, _those_ are the bots they're being paired up against?

On the opposite side of the arena, two comical bots in hideous neon paint are standing side by side, their colors so blinding that Megatron has to dim his optical settings to keep from going blind. He murmurs to Swift, "Do you think they chose the hot pink and green as a battle tactic?"

Swift snorts, "I hope not. Doesn't speak well of their abilities if they have to resort to a trick like that." He turns and blows theatrical kisses at the crowd, watching as they go wild for his behavior. Swiftpeds is a very pretty jetbot.

Megatron just waits for the moment that they can start, because he wants to sweep that tankbot and copterbot off their peds as quickly as possible. He waits for the other bots to finish sizing them up, and then paces slowly towards them. They're both armed with swords, although the copterbot has a shoulder mounted weapon that-if it's allowed-might be holding stun bullets. Stings like frag to get shot with them, but they don't actually stun bots with armor as thick as Megatron's is.

"You two look mighty pretty," the copterbot purrs. "How about you get in the berth with us after we kick your afts into the wall?"

Megatron scoffs, and shifts just enough to let Swiftpeds know that he's about to be launched for an attack. "I would sooner 'face the Allspark itself." He doesn't care that the bots around him gasp at the curse, using their shock to get Swift leaping at them, chain whip cutting through the air with a sharp crack. The shoulder gun falls to the ground with a thud and a crash, and the bot shrieks with pain.

Using the distraction to his advantage, he rushes the bots, cutting off the second gun in a single swipe of one sword, and removing fingers to take the swords from the tankbot. He makes quick work of the other weaponry that Swiftpeds doesn't remove with the whip, and stands in the middle of the arena. The jetbot lands lightly on his shoulders, one ped on each, and takes a deep and theatrical bow, blowing kisses to the audience.

The crowd cheers louder than they did for just him, but he's not sure if that's because of Swiftpeds' overacting, or because he'd actually spilled energon this time. He'd only cut off the fingers and claws because that's about the only way a chainwhip works, with how the energy laced through it does things.

Swift slides down, sitting on his shoulder with his legs crossed, and he leans against Megatron's helmet as the bot walks out of the arena, leaving the other pair crying out for the medics, who rush out to scoop up their severed parts. It's a risk you take, and part of the way the arena makes credits off the fighters. You pay for your own repairs here, or you get none.

"I think we have some fanbots now," Swift purrs, draping himself all over Megatron as they head to the washrack to remove the streaks of energon on their frames.

He hums softly, "Most likely. They're likely to call after you, though." His voice lowers a little more, "If you want to go with them, I will not be upset. You need to keep your charge balanced."

The mech presses a chaste kiss to his lips, murmuring back, "Be that as it may, I think it will be better to do after we are more firmly established." It is not unusual for couples to split off to be with a different bot for a little bit and come back. Honesty, if this was a real relationship, would keep them together. Make sure your partner is fine with it, and then do it if they are. And for Primus's sake, be safe about it.

Or that's what his datapad on all of it said. He's not sure about it, really. He's never actually been in a relationship.

He knows he'd be fine with his partner 'facing other bots, though. Especially if they wanted to and told him about it. Jealousy is unbecoming.

The energon washes off easily, and Megatron leans in to kiss him on the mouth when he knows the cameras are focused on them. "You should go to the stands. Have a bit of the energon, or one of the sweets. The rest of the evening should be solo fights."

A pout, "But I enjoyed fighting with you. We should do it more often, sweetspark. Or else we'll get rusty." He slips away, "Go. Have your fights. We'll just have to wait until we get a permanent number. Frag knows I won't be doing any solo."

Swiftpeds had augmented his fighting style so he can really only work with Megatron. They were planning on always working like that since Shimmerfire loved watching them fight like that. He knows she would have loved to see them fight how they are now, Swiftpeds on his shoulders or in the air. It had even been her idea at first. It made the jetbot absolutely useless for any fighting but with him, but almost unstoppable if they teamed up. It was a certain way that Swiftpeds was made into the second consort, and neither of them regretted it.

He shoves the thought of Shimmerfire from his processor, and waits patiently until his number is called.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Transformers belongs to Hasbro

* * *

><p>It takes much less time than Megatron had expected to acquire a wealthy patron.<p>

He'd been collecting smaller gifts from other fans for a few decacycles now; mostly cubes of cheap energon and the rare energon sweet. So it was something of a surprise to leave the washrack only to find a sleek racecar model standing in the doorway, preventing him from walking down the hall to find Swift in the stands.

The racecar is done up in dark blue and red, and he smiles at Megatron. "Congratulations on your win." He's standing a bit too close for comfort, but Megatron is used to smaller bots having less of a personal space bubble than his own. "You were magnificent out there this sol."

He knows he is supposed to suck up to the bot, but he was kind of hoping Swift would be with him to help. The older mech would be better at this than he could ever hope to be. "Thank you. It is always wonderful to know someone appreciates what I do."

The bot slinks a tiny bit closer, a servo drifting up his chest, just missing his sparkchamber, "You actually flew in your latest one. I had not known you were equipped with jetpeds." The bot tilts his head, optics dim, "Are you naturally a flier, or were they modded in like so many larger models are?"

He keeps from shifting away, wishing desperately he had Swiftpeds with him. Every bit of his training screaming at him to go hide behind the jetbot or Shimmerfire, who would protect him from uncomfortable touches that make his spark shudder in terror and unhappiness. Fortunately, he has a warrior spirit and will face the feelings head on, even if it isn't with battle. "I onlined with them."

"I see. May I touch your shoulder armor? It's so very unusual." The bot leans in and slides his servos over it before Megatron can reply. He doesn't like it, but it doesn't hurt, and the bot isn't doing anything else, so he tolerates the touch. "Your armor feels so _strong_." He pulls away with a smile. "I'm Firestarter. I hope to see you fighting often." The bot pulls out a cube of rich, purple energon. "A gift, to give you strength for your future battles. It comes from one of my favorite energon shops. I hope the flavor suits your tastes." He stares at Megatron, and Megatron wonders what he's waiting for.

Oh.

Megatron takes a sip from the cube, and the deep, rich flavor of it slides across his glossa. It's _very_ good. Good enough that he'll be saving it for a special occasion to share with Swiftpeds. He gives the bot a smile, "Delicious."

The bot looks smug for some reason that is beyond him, and smiles up at him. "I look forward to seeing you fight tomorrow."

He bids the mech a good sol, and makes his way to Swift after he puts the highgrade into his subspace. When he gets to the jetbot, he presses a kiss to his mouth, and pulls him away from the clutches of the various fans surrounding. When they are out of the arena, he shifts a tiny bit so that the mech is snuggled against him, a comfortable heat to his side. Rubbing the bot's frame like he's gotten used to, he murmurs, "A bot got me highgrade this sol."

Swift looks impressed. "A wealthy bot, then." With the rationing, highgrade is slagging expensive right now. Even bootleg highgrade is going to outrageous prices. Finding anything flier-grade is practically impossible, so most fliers have taken to limiting their flight time to the absolute minimum to get by. And it looks to only be getting worse.

The fragging Grand Council, currently staffed by a good ten ground bots and a single flight model, keeps passing stricter rationing edicts. He likes to think that Shimmerfire wouldn't have allowed it. She loved to see them fly for her too much.

"I suppose he was wealthy. He smelled like that expensive polish that Windburn used at the temple. The one that reminded me of energon sweets." He had, under the influence of a third of a cube of highgrade, gone up to Windburn and licked him. The seeker had been _so angry_, but couldn't do anything without risking the wrath of a tipsy High Priestess and her equally tipsy lead guard.

It had been fun to share a cube of highgrade with Shimmerfire and Swiftpeds.

The jetbot snickers against him, "I bet he would have liked you to drink it and licked _him_."

He smiles, "Well, Firestarter is going to have a harder time of getting me overcharged than you and Shimmerfire did."

"Only because your frame is fragging enormous now." Swift punches his shoulder guard. "I bet if you get any bigger, you'll be able to carry small bots inside you. Bunch of squirmy minibots. Then you can get paid as a transport vessel."

Megatron scowls. "I'm not going to get that large. Even if I was, you know I do not have enough hollow space for transport. Only the largest models and copters are built that way." He flicks Swift's helmet, "I doubt I'm going to get much larger than I am right now. I'm already taller than most bots. Taller than a seeker."

The jet leans against him, voice dropping lower, "And you still have ten vorns to go, sweetspark. You're going to be so big. It is going to be hard to fuel you, but you already got a bot giving you highgrade. We aren't going to let you suffer from malnutrition again. I promised her I'd look after you if something happened to her."

He tries to imagine how big he'd be if he'd continued on that sparkling fuel mixed with normal grade diet through this entire time, and just can't do it. "Well, we're taking care of each other now. She'd have liked that."

"She would have." Swift smiles. "And she'd have liked that we were pretending to be lovers. Would have made her laugh." He curls up against Megatron. "And who knows, sparkling. Maybe when you're an adult, we'll see if we want to make it real or not. Depends on those fragging plates, I suppose."

Megatron hates the sparkplates more with each passing decacycle. And he really hopes he's one of the flying models that won't get too much larger. He doesn't _want_ to be that large. It's more difficult for large bots to exist in society, as few things are designed for them. If he has to be big, he wants to stop at a reasonable size. He will be quite upset if he gets too large.

He has a kiss pressed to his lips and Swiftpeds pushes him to the large chair they had been given by one of the fans that had realized Megatron couldn't really sit anywhere but the falling apart berth. He tugs the jetbot into his lap, having gotten used to doing that while waiting for his next fight to come up, and the bot smiles up at him weakly, "You're doing so much better than I ever thought you would, Megatron."

He smiles back, spark warming at the praise. "I'm glad. I don't know what I'd do without you, though."

"Oh, that's easy. You'd fall into despair, and end up selling your spark on the streets." He smirks. "Providing, of course, that any bot would be fool enough to invite you into their berth." Swift's servo curls around the point of one knee-guard, stroking the red-violet diamond on it. "You'd gouge any bot not used to this frame. You're lucky I'm used to it." Swift has a special ability to sprawl on him without accumulating so much as a single scratch. "You're a tough mech to cuddle at night."

He smiles, holding the smaller bot closer, "But you're the one that insists on recharging on top of me. There is room on the berth for you next to me."

The jetbot scoffs loudly, "And risk being punctured if you move? No. That is never happening. You'll just have to remain used to me recharging on top of you. You'll love it even more when you're older and we get the plates open."

He shakes his head in amusement, pulling out a cube of energon for Swiftpeds and a cube and a half for himself, "We'll see, I suppose."

Primus's Home for Blessed Mechs doesn't seem to be faring well, if the crumbling exterior and the burnt out letters in the sign are any indication. Lucky for them, Megatron has brought a case of energon cubes for them-good sparkling grade energon, and a few normal cubes for the caretakers. He appreciates all they did for him, even if they were not capable of much with their meager resources and his own unusual frame. They did their best.

He sets the case of cubes, carefully wrapped, outside their door. He has no intention of paying them a visit. No need to rehash old memories. No desire to have them ask him about Shimmerfire. He'll just leave the cubes here, and-

". . . Megatron? Is that you?"

It is the kindly old bot of a head caretaker. He can't bring himself to just walk away. He gives him a small smile, "You caught me."

The mech takes him gently by the arm, trying to tug him in. He picks up the case of cubes, and allows himself to be lead. "Are you okay, sparkling?"

He taps a single finger to his lips in the be quiet gesture, "You can't tell anyone that. I need to pretend I'm fully grown."

The mech looks at him, a sad smile on his face, "Oh, Megatron. Every bit as noble as always." The bot looks at the cubes of energon, "You need to keep fueled, little bot. We can't acce-"

He pushes it gently in the old bot's servos, "You _can_, and you _will_. Before the Priestess took me out, I was starving. It wasn't your fault, and I know this, but I want the other sparklings to grow up healthy."

The bot stares down at the cubes again, and then back at Megatron, "How are you earning these, sparkling? If you need a place to stay, you can always come help us with the sparklings. You were very talented at that."

The kind old bot thinks he's selling his spark on the streets. Megatron cups his servos, "I fight in the gladiator rings. I earn enough to get by, and I get many donations from fans." He smiles, "I would have thought you watched the fights. Most bots here do. I'm getting quite popular."

The bot shakes his head, a small, hopeless gesture, "No. We can not afford it with this shortage of energon. We are struggling with the sparkling energon provided to us. We've had bots steal our deliveries, leaving _barely_ enough for the sparklings, and absolutely none for the caregivers."

His spark hurts at the thought of it. It would have meant that he would have been even more malnourished than he already had been if he was still there. He murmurs, "I'll be giving you as much as I can. I want all of you to be fueling the best you can."

The old bot gives him a small smile, "How many cubes do you fuel on a sol, little bot?"

He doesn't like being called little bot unless it was from Swiftpeds, and if she had lived long enough for him to be larger than her, Shimmerfire would have gotten the privilege as well, but this was one of the bots that raised him as best they could. He won't protest it for now. "I am taking one and a half cubes a sol."

The mech shakes his head, "No, sparkling, no. You will be using two per fueling session. We _have_ enough for the sparklings. The amount you give us will go to the caretakers and fueling the larger models of the sparklings. You must only give us enough so that you can still fuel up properly. I will not allow you to let all the good work the Priestess clearly put into you go to waste by you not fueling enough. You are a _spaceship_, and you should be so much larger. When you are fully grown, I imagine you will be the largest bot in the universe. Your creators were femmes and so very big. You will fuel up."

Megatron thinks of being that large, and shudders with displeasure. He wonders if he can intentionally stunt that growth by limiting his energon intake at certain times. He certainly won't be sharing that idea with the caretakers, or with Swiftpeds. They look at him and think of how amazing he'll be in a larger frame.

Megatron thinks of all the things he'll be excluded from at that size. No one will take him on in the arena if he is ten or twenty times their size. He won't be able to fit down streets, even ones built for larger frames and heavy traffic. No matter what that fragging stupid rock wants him to become.

He won't let something like CNA or the Allspark control his destiny.

He makes sure the case remains in the old bot's servos, "I have more than enough fuel for now. That is for _you_. I will not allow you and the other caretakers go without. You _must_ fuel properly, as well. I have given you what I know I will not be able to drink, and I want you and the sparklings safe."

The bot gives him a sad look, "Very well, Megatron. You always cared more for what the younger bots did than yourself." He's patted softly on the servo, "I want you to fuel properly, though. You are just going to get bigger, and I do not want you sick."

He's going to intentionally stunt his growth now, and the bot likely knows it. "Of course. I'll do what I can."

"Are you alone, sparkling? We _would_ be happy to give you shelter here, in exchange for sparklingsitting duties." The mech smiles at him. "You would have plenty of time for your gladiator fights."

Megatron considers it, but he doesn't wish to place the burden of himself and Swift on the Home. He also doesn't want the mech to be monitoring his energon intake. "I share an apartment with Swiftpeds. He was one of the Priestess's guards, before," he trails off, unwilling to say more.

The mech pauses, and then narrows his optics. "And is the apartment all you share, sparkling?"

Megatron places a gentle, kind servo on the mech's shoulder, "What he and I share is none of your business, old mech. Nothing happens that I do not want."

The old bot gives him a unhappy look, but nods. "Just remember that we are here for you, sparkling."

He doubts he'll need the help, but he'll keep it in mind. "I know." He turns away, "But I must return home now. Swiftpeds may know where I am, but I still prefer to be with him." He walks out of the Home and makes his way back to Swift.

Megatron is not happy right now.

He is covered by his giggling fanbots, several of which are only just barely out of sparklinghood. He isn't sure that one or two aren't still _in_ sparklinghood, in fact. They are larger models, and look like they are pretending to be older. Or possibly really are fully adult. He's not sure, and he's not going to bother to press. Not when he's in his own precarious position.

But he's not happy, because they are all groping and giggling and flirting, while he sits there impassive and drinking disgusting flavorless sparkling energon to keep his growth down.

Most of the bots in his arms are spoiled, rich youths. Bots who have never needed to work for anything in their life, and have likely spent most of their time in the idle pursuit of various pleasures. They have expensive, highly detailed paint jobs, and glossy coats of polish on, to try and make themselves appear more attractive.

Megatron has to admit feeling a slight pulse of something when he stares at some of the more mature ones, but it's hardly more than a faint flicker of desire. Easily ignored.

Of course, there is one bot who makes him feel more than a faint flicker, but that bot is not draped over him shamelessly. The blue and white mech is instead curled up against his side, and he keeps eyeing the cube Megatron is sipping from. Megatron knows that sparkling energon's color is intentionally made much paler, but he has slipped a cheap dye in his mix to keep it from being detected.

He's grateful when Swiftpeds shows up suddenly - them having _planned_ on him being covered in fanbots to make it seem like Swiftpeds is an overprotective lover - and starts shooing them all away, "Get _off_ of him! You shouldn't be touching him like that!"

Most of the bots scatter, but the blue and white one just cuddles against him a little bit more. When the jetbot is bearing down on the fanbot, and all the rest are gone, the bot murmurs softly, "I can make the sparkling energon you're using to keep his size down taste better."

Swiftpeds freezes looking confused, and Megatron sighs as he says, "He doesn't know I'm doing it, and you just ruined the illusion."

His pretend-lover snatches the cube from him and takes a deep swallow, and then slams it down on the table with a hiss, "What the frag is this? You're fueling on sparkling energon now? _Why_?"

Megatron vents slowly; he'd known he was going to get caught eventually. "I do not wish to get as large as you seem to think I will. Even fueling on this blend, I will be quite a bit larger than I had hoped for. I do not believe we would be capable of fueling my frame at that point." Of course, fuel practicalities aside, there is also the issue that Megatron just does not _want_ to be that large.

There's a ragged, angry venting, and then Swift stamps his ped on the ground, "You stupid slagger. Stupid, stupid glitch of a bot. How could you _hide_ this from me?"

He pulls the bot into his lap, ignoring the protesting noise, and cuddles Swift softly, "Because I knew you'd just get upset at me, and likely demand that I stop. You and I both know that we can't support ourselves if I'm too large. No one will fight me if I'm so big."

Swift looks like he wants to push away, but the jetbot curls up against his chest, "She would have wanted you to be as big as you could be."

He lets out a small woof of a laugh, "She would have, but I don't want to use the eight large cubes of energon it would likely take to fuel me every sol. We can't afford it, and she would have hated how I couldn't follow her into the buildings she'd want to go to. She'd hate how we're doing these things now, but would be so happy that we're together."

Swift strokes the points of his helmet, before grabbing on to the parts that jut out past his chin, curling his servos around them so Megatron has to look him in the optics. "There are better ways to stunt your growth than sparkling energon, sweetspark. We'll discuss them later. When you don't have a . . . guest." He turns his optics on the fanbot. "Why are you still here? I thought I made it clear that you bots were unwelcome. I want some . . . private time with my sweetspark, and his very sweet spark."

The blue and white fanbot arches an optic ridge. "Really? You get off on fragging a sparkling's spark? Because it doesn't take an expert to know that his spark doesn't feel mature, not even through his plating."

Swiftped hisses in his audio, "You let him get too _close_. He never should have been so near your sparkplates."

The fanbot's optics are dim, and is still snuggling close, "I'm just used to what a sparkling's spark sounds like. Any bot that has sparklings around them know what it is like." The bot leans his head on Megatron's chest, "My offer about the energon is still open. I'll even provide the additives."

Megatron and Swiftpeds exchange a look, and the jetbot asks cautiously, "What do you _want_?"

The bot has a tiny smile, "I would like to just stay next to Megatron, it is so rare that you find a bot so clearly blessed by the Allspark. Being called by my name would be nice as well."

"The Allspark is a worthless rock," Megatron says flatly, and the fanbot looks up at him with some measure of distress.

"It is upsetting how often you blaspheme the Allspark, even in the arena. It has stopped several wealthy patrons from showing you favor. They feel it might bring a curse upon their heads if they court you." The bot leans in, "Even my creator refuses to back you. He is quite upset that I've chosen to come visit you."

The bot was rebelling against his creator. How cute.

He presses a closed mouth kiss to Swiftped's mouth, "The Allspark is offline, and I doubt it will ever be coming back."

The fanbot shifts against him, slightly nervous, "What do you mean? Have you seen it?"

Swiftpeds cuddles against his chest, a familiar heat, "On its cushioned pedestal. Black and lifeless. The Allspark is gone, and we will have to put our faith in Primus instead. At least _he_ is real and living."

Gentle servos stroke his shoulder guard, and Megatron turns to watch the fanbot touching him. "You should still not insult it. Most bots honor the Allspark, and your disregard makes them less likely to give you gifts after a fight." The bot dims his optics playfully, "But if you need energon, my family is quite wealthy, and I have been given ample funds while I am here on Pyrovar." His expression twists to something less pleasant. "My creator hopes to find a bot willing to sparkbond to me while we are here. I do not mind your blasphemy, if it makes me a less desirable target."

He looks at Swiftpeds and the jetbot shrugs. He sighs, "We need to discuss other ways to stunt my growth. In private."

The fanbot stands up slowly, "If that's what you want." A servo is pressed to his side, "But my offer is open, and will be less expensive than whatever else you may be planning. Just call me by my name and let me be near you. That is all I ask."

Swiftpeds gives the bot an irritated look, "And your name?"

The bot smiles, a happy expression that lights up his face, "Ultra."

"Ultra, hm?" Swift eyes the bot up and down, and then smiles brilliantly. "You want us to ruin your reputation with the old, stuffy fraggers? We can do that." He loops an arm around Ultra's shoulders. "Let's get going. Plenty of room in our berth for Ultra tonight."

Megatron narrows his optics. "If you want to frag him, you're welcome to it, but you're not doing it in our berth." He sits up, pushing both mechs off of him. "If you want to frag, you can go to one of the crystal gardens designed for that. You'll ruin his reputation enough that none of the old mechs will be willing to make a sparkbond with him."

Swiftpeds shakes his head, "Some other time, sweetspark. For now, just recharging with us will actually help keep you under the radar."

Ultra snuggles back up to him, "I'm fine with just recharging. I'll even buy you both highgrade that we'll take to your place, and fix up the energon for Megatron."

He puts his servos on the both of the smaller bots' hips, walking out, "That's fine with me, then."

Swiftpeds's optics dim, cuddling against him as well, "Let's get started then. I look forward to highgrade and companionship for the night."

Megatron stared at the edict from the Grand Council with disbelief. They could not honestly expect all bots to accept an equal size cube of energon for their ration. He had been fighting in the arena, surviving on the ration and the extra energon they received from fanbots for four vorns now. He was nearly an adult bot now, less than a vorn or two to go, depending on when his circuits and spark decided he was old enough to mature.

But with this new law, outlawing the sharing of energon with any other bots for any reason, he was not going to _survive_ to adulthood. And no adult-framed flier will last more than a vorn on such rations.

This. . .this has to stop. Pyrovar has plenty of energon, if bots share it according to need, rather than according to what little grounders need to gorge themselves full.

He pushes the datapad to Swiftpeds, and when the bot is sputtering with bent up energy and anger, he says calmly, "Do you wish to try a double battle with me? I am thinking of making an announcement, and it would be nice to have you by my side as I do." It has been a vorn or two since they had done it officially. Megatron having rose up the ranks so far they started placing him against bots with weaponry specially designed to hinder him. Swiftpeds was not high enough in the ranks to do that, but they were told that as long as it wasn't done more than every five stellar cycles or so, it would be fine. But by taking so long between this one, it means they'd have a larger audience watching them, excited to see Swiftpeds working with him again.

The jetbot is moving nervously, the high energy bot would not survive even a vorn on the small amount of energon allotted, "We taking a stand, then?" He nods once slowly, and Swiftpeds smiles, "Then, yes, I would love to join you, Megatron."

He clasps servos with Swift, and leans in to press his forehead against the bot's. "We will sweep them off their peds and grind their smug, wealthy faces into the dirt." A faint smile, "After we conquer the planet, we should think of a new name for it. And a name for our army."

Swift tips his head to one side, "Oh, I already have names for them." He stands at mock-attention and salutes Megatron, "First General of Megatron's Slutbot army, reporting for duty."

Megatron cuffs the back of his helmet. "Idiot."

The femme's optics widen in shock and happiness when Megatron tells her that they're doing double battles this sol, and she leans out from her window excitedly to give them the datapad. "Finally getting back? I look forward to seeing you both fight again. I was really missing it. We'll even open up several more places just so you bots can fight all the way to the top. Your fans will like it."

And the arena likes it because their battles are so much more violent together than apart. Getting more credits from the fighters for repairs, and from bots crowding in for recordings and to watch. He isn't above using that to his advantage.

"We'd love it. Is Swiftpeds allowed to use his guns and the extra weights?" He pets the jetbot's face like a cybercat, "We want to show everyone how talented he is this sol."

She smiles, a mean smile imagining the damage done to the various bots, "Yes. I'll send a message to the weaponsmaster, but you need to keep in mind not to use the truly dangerous ones until the very end."

"Of course. We would not think to use them against opponents not capable of defending against them. That would be needlessly cruel." A good lesson in humility, perhaps, but not a lesson for this sol. No. Their purpose this evening is entirely different. They must demonstrate their skill, and show off their strength.

They want the powerful bots here, and those wealthy benefactors who enjoy their feats, to back them. To share their strength and resources, so they can free Pyrovar from the tyrannical grip of the Grand Council, forcing edicts on them that will condemn plenty of fliers to a slow, painful process of offlining from starvation.

They go through the fights and dealing with fanbots with ease, a quiet text to Ultra explaining what they were planning so the bot could stay to the side and look like he knew what they were planning from the very start. The rich bot's backing will help bring the rebellion, and it will be a rebellion, to a much smoother start. Show a bot willing to help, and the others will fall into place.

Swiftpeds's whip is brought back to subspace the moment the last battle is won, and instead of landing on his shoulders and bowing like the previous fights, lands lightly on the ground next to him. There's still the cheering from the crowd, but it is confused. Megatron takes advantage of it, stepping forward a little bit so he is in the exact center of the arena.

Megatron lifts a sword, and the crowd falls silent. "My fellow citizens, many of you have already read the recent edict from the Grand Council." The crowd mutters, the tone angry-any bots who had read it were aware of what it meant for their planet. "We stand as one in our disgust for the newest law the sparkless council has forced upon us." He is quite pleased with the audio set up of the arena, designed to broadcast anything the fighters in the ring say so that all spectators can hear. It makes for an excellent stage. "We cannot allow them to control us this way. Pyrovar has withstood energon shortage in the past. We stood tall and proud then, sharing our energon fairly amongst us, so that not a single mouth went unfueled, and not a single bot offlined from starvation." He waits for the crowd's shouts to settle down, "The council would have us all offline, because they deem our fuel intake _excessive_."

There's a murmur of approval, but then a small bot Megatron has fought before hops into the arena. The bot is fairly vicious, and has actually beaten him once or twice, while being known to use far too much force to be allowed to ever be in the top bots. The mech has offlined bots in the heat of a fight, but never really seemed apologetic about it. One of them was a very polite mech that always tried to end a fight by disarming in the least violent way possible, and Megatron had teamed up with once - would have done it more, but the bot had met his end before it was possible.

The mech sneers up at him, "Well, maybe bots as large as you _shouldn't_ be getting that much. Not when so many others can get by just fine with far less. You are already gigantic, towering over every other bot on the planet. You're just," the bot draws a sword, "being," a fast step forward, "_greedy_." And it was punctuated by the blade being thrown right into Megatron's sparkchamber.

There's shrieks of dismay from the audience, and Swiftpeds screams something, and his chainwhip wraps around the other bot's neck, severing his head as the bot shows an unexpected ferocity.

Megatron feels pain that drops him to his knees, but . . . he's still online. He stares down at his chest, and the sword sticking out of his plates. He withdraws the blade, which is completely shattered at the tip. The crowd has fallen hushed, and even Swift is staring at him with wide optics. "Y-you're . . you're not offline." Swift rushes to his side and wraps energon-soaked servos around him, feeling the hole in his chest. "How. . "

He sits back, legs folding under him, and clicks open his plates. The blade tip falls free from the space, and his inner sparkplates are completely undamaged. He looks down at them in shock, "It... it looks like they keep me safe from a very great deal of damage."

Swift lets out a choked little sob, burying his face into the plates, "You... You _idiot_. Never do this to me again."

Petting the jetbot softly on the back, he looks back to the crowd with a small smile on his face, "And, as you can see, I will not be taken offline by a stray shot or assassination attempt if we have to go through this violently. I will take care of us all."

"How do we get the council off our backs?" a bot shouts from the crowd, and it sounds a slagging _lot_ like Ultra trying to disguise his voice.

Megatron smiles, wrapping an arm around Swift. "Tonight, we storm the households and guard posts of the Council's bots. If they will not convert to the Pyrovarian way, we send them off of our planet. If they fight, we show them that Pyrovar is not a meek planet they can crush beneath their peds." He pulls Swift closer as triumph swells in his spark and the crowd roars their approval. He leans in to whisper, "I think we convinced them. How long until Pyrovar is ours?"

Swift half laughs, half sobs, "You fragger. They'll be wearing your paint everywhere on Pyrovar within the decacycle."

He presses a kiss to the jetbot's mouth, "Then we'll need to figure out what to call ourselves. Figure out the best way to do things."

Swift's optics dim with pleasure, cuddled against him, "We'll figure something out. Or the troops we're gathering will provide it for us. We'll get this done."

Megatron's spark swells, and he knows it will only get better from here. He has Swiftpeds at his side, Ultra as backup, and it feels like nothing can go wrong.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Transformer belongs to Hasbro

* * *

><p>"What symbol are we to paint on ourselves, Megatron?" an energon-soaked tankbot asks, smoke rising behind him from the guardhouse that had refused to take a shuttle off planet.<p>

Megatron has Swift and Ultra curled up against his sides, and all of the soldiers he has around him are a mess-energon and dents and happy, dazed smiles of victory. None of them had offlined, but they had swiftly destroyed the squadron of guard mechs that refused to back down. And now they want a symbol? Well, Megatron is going to have to come up with one.

Ultra has a background as something of an artist-training in painting, writing, and even theater. Megatron intends to make the mech act for them some sol. He'll have the pretty blue bot come up with their faction symbol. "I will have it broadcast to you tomorrow, my Decepticons." He was rather proud of the name. He'd come up with it while offlining a stubborn ground bot, who had spit on him and called him a deceptive con of a whorebot.

He heads back to the apartment he was sharing with both of the bots, Ultra having bought them a brand new one, and sits down in one of the chairs. The blue bot beams at him, pulling out a datapad, "I thought you'd be wanting to see this soon!"

He takes the pad, tugging the smaller mechs into his lap as he looks over the various designs. One is clearly much more worked on than the rest, so he focuses on that - Ultra never working harder on something that genuinely doesn't interest him - it is like a boxy red face. "I'd like the symbol to be purple." He likes purple.

Ultra frowns, "I'd thought red to match your accents. You'd look so wonderful with it right," the diamond indentation on his chest is touched, "here."

He shakes his head, "I'd like it to be purple, and pointier. To match me that way."

The pretty bot sulks, but he scribbles on his pad and shows them an insignia that is both purple and pointy and utterly delicious. "Yes. That will work." He takes the pad from Ultra and adjusts it, extending the points on the symbol's crest. "There. Broadcast this first thing in the morning, so our Decepticons may paint it on themselves." He pauses, "Let them know that it will be acceptable to wear it in black, if purple offends their color scheme." He does have to offer that, or some seekers will rebel purely because they refuse to let mismatched paint touch their wings.

He presses a kiss to Ultra's lips, and the blue bot relaxes against him. "We'll do that, then." Ultra and Swiftpeds cuddle against him, and he adores their familiar warmth. "Do you think that Decepticons really _is_ the best name, though? It makes us seem so... deceptive. We're trying to be straight forward, aren't we?"

He shrugs, but Swift is the one that answers, "We'll be sneaky if it means we get our goals completed. It just shows that we're willing to go to any means to get it. We'll offline a bot that is going to try stopping us from this. We've proven that over and over. Frag, Ultra, _you_ have done this with us. I know you hate having to do it, but you _can_ just stay safe back here."

The blue and white mech shakes his head, "No. I need to be with you both I can't just stay still and do _nothing_. Not when so many are suffering." Swift rubs Ultra's head playfully. "How about you give up on getting us to name ourselves fragging 'Autobots' already. When you splinter off and form your own group, you can call them that. And plaster your silly red symbol on themselves."

Ultra knocks his servo away. "I was being serious, Swiftpeds. Decepticon just sounds . . . cold. I worry that it will prevent many bots from taking our symbol if they worry that we are sparkless."

No bot could believe they were sparkless. Not with their fight for true equality and fairness with energon. Equality is not an equality of quantity. It is one where bots get what they need and no bot goes hungry. They'll make bots understand that, or send them off the fragging planet. Whether they choose to go to another planet or the Well, that is their own choice to make.

He presses a kiss to Ultra's mouth, "We told you why they won't before. I will be happy to encourage bots to join under your symbol if you want to go."

Ultra shakes his head, and he can feel the smaller bot's spark fluttering through his armor, "I want to be with you both. I love you so much, I don't think I could stand to be away from you."

He smiles, rubbing Ultra's headfin and Swiftped's side, "You are welcome to stay as well. We aren't going to be getting rid of you."

Ultra shudders into his touch, and Swift presses a kiss to the bot's mouth with a small hint of glossa. "We love you, too. You don't need to worry about that."

There's little doubt that the pair has interfaced, and interfaced more than once. Megatron has found that with Ultra near them, they get fewer offers for interfacing, because bots on Pyrovar tend to respect established threesomes as being more or less exclusive. Ultra mostly found it amusing that the rumors and gossip about them had prevented three bots from agreeing to a sparkbond with him. Swiftpeds enjoyed his time with Ultra, and was a terrible gossipy jet with the others he'd begun to gather as a pseudo-flock. Megatron doesn't care to think about what kind of rumors Swift perpetuates about their berthroom activities.

Megatron looks down at the large crowd of bots gathered in front of him, proud of what has been accomplished in so little time already. Just a few stellar cycles since they started, and already they have taken over entirely. The bots that protested the fair-share enactments have left, stopped protesting, accepted it, or have been offlined as dishonorably as possible. Bots that can not respect their fellows do not deserve a respectable offlining.

He has Swiftpeds standing at his side, while Ultra is a little way off - having not wanted his creator to just come and yank him off the planet when this inevitably went around the galaxy - and the jetbot is freshly polished. He is fairly sure that some of the seekers in Swift's flock had taught the bot how to polish, since the both of them are shining in a way no other bot does unless they got captured by seekers to get cleaned.

Swift drapes himself against Megatron, leaning in close to whisper, "I still think we should get some bonding paint, sweetspark. Something that'd look nice in all of our colors. Then you couldn't object to Ultra and I fragging on your berth."

Megatron presses a fingertip to Swift's mouth to silence him. "This discussion can wait for another sol. We are in the middle of a public gathering. If you drop to your knees and offer me a brush here, I will knock you offline myself."

Swift pouts, gives his fingertip a kiss, and then turns a blinding smile on the crowd watching them, waiting for Megatron to speak.

He moves Swift away from him, stepping forward to be better seen, "My Decepticons, we have finally taken control of Pyrovar, and everyone has enough to fuel. No longer will even the smallest of us starve because of a mandate limiting us to nothing at all. From the smallest sparkling to the largest bot walking around." He is actually not the _very_ largest bot on the planet, since a few cargoship bots have shown up to not starve to offline and were more than willing to work for the fuel. "We will not have to put up with fuel shortages when there is enough for all. We can take care of ourselves." He smiles, straightening a little more. "To signify our true independence, we will no longer be on the Planet Pyrovar. We are Kaon!"

The bots cheer loudly, a wave of sound washing over him. Swift moves back to him, murmuring a soft undertone, "I think they like it, sweetspark."

Megatron loops an arm around his waist, and smiles at the crowd. "If you will excuse us, I think I will be celebrating our victory with Swiftpeds. I encourage all of you to enjoy this evening. I know I will." He draws Swift against him, tipping the bot back for a theatrical kiss complete with glossa-even if it means he is unable to speak after, glossa numb from the kiss. He waves a servo at the cheering mechs and walks out.

Swift makes a face and mumbles something around his own numbed glossa.

Megatron just shoots him a sharp look. It had been _Swift's_ idea to kiss that way.

Ultra follows them easily, and they make it to the large building the bots had _insisted_ Megatron take. He isn't sure why he needs it, but he's not going to complain about all the space. When they get into the berthroom, Ultra moves over to them, touching their mouths. "So it numbs the _both_ of you, then." The mech looks at Swift, "Don't you glare at _me_. You're the one that kissed Megatron. Who is _still_ a sparkling. You must learn to control your excitement, Swiftpeds, or you'll go too far with something."

The jetbot continues to glare, but Megatron tugs Ultra into his lap, rubbing foreheads and pressing a kiss to the smaller bot's mouth. Ultra melts against him, and he pulls Swiftpeds up as well.

This, despite a little set back of not being able to talk for a while, is the best sol ever.

They have slowly been seizing control of the planets surrounding Kaon, and most have willingly come to their side. A few have not, but the Decepticons have shown them the error of their ways. The more planets under their authority, the more energon and resources they have to keep all bots alive during the fuel crisis.

Mostly rich mechs have rebelled against them, not wanting to give up their lives of luxury, even as they watch their neighbors starve into offlining. They have been shown the error of their ways, or stripped of their wealth and sent to other planets.

But now that he's had some down time, he's developed something that he's really quite proud of. He managed to do the tricky code work involved to get it to do what he wanted, but he managed to make a brand for his symbol.

That does not stop Swiftpeds or Ultra protesting it.

The jetbot flutters his wings in irritation, "You want to use it to get rid of your Allspark blessed optics."

He rubs his head tiredly, "That is part of it, yes. But not all of it. I al-"

Ultra stamps a ped in a way that really shouldn't look so regal when he should look like a sparkling, "You want a way to keep bots under your control! They can't remove it once they have it on them! There's no way to just _remove_ it!"

"I want them to understand that being a Decepticon is a commitment. It is not a choice lightly made, or something that they can reject later on." He presses his servos to Ultra's chest. "I do not expect you to take the brand, Ultra. I understand that you have had doubts from the very first sol." Megatron turns to Swift, "I hope that you will. I want to see you marked this way."

Swiftpeds stares at the electric brand in his servo. "I . . that's going to hurt like slag when you use it, you know that?"

He nods, "I know. It isn't like _I'm_ not going to have it done to me, though. It even has settings to change a base color for a bot. Not a lot, but it can add a shimmer of purple or darken the shade of the other colors on a bot. That's so your seekers don't get angry about the fact that the brand _will_ be purple."

Swift leans against him, sighing softly into his armor, "You're going to put it the way they hate, aren't you?"

He rolls his optics in irritation, "They put them on _upside-down_. I don't care that they like having it placed correctly when they're in jetmode, it looks terrible when they're in botmode."

"They're going to hate you," Swift says with a grin, pressing his servos over Megatron's sparkplates playfully. "Probably demand that the pretty 'lord Megatron' interface them to make their aches and pains go away." Swift looks up with dim optics, turning his voice into a falsetto screech, "Oh, my wings ache _so bad_, won't you lick them until they feel better?" He flickers his optics.

Megatron cuffs Swift's helmet. "If they act that way, I'll be investing in ceremonial mouthclamps. Seeker-sized."

Swift smirks, rubbing against him, "I bet that they'd go numb. Just like that time you licked Ultra's headfins, and your glossa numbed it all the way down."

Ultra moves over, rubbing the headfin that had it happen, "Or when he licked _your_ wing, and you couldn't move it for a full sol."

Swift makes a face, "It was _terrible_. I couldn't fly because my balance was all off, and sweetspark only had his glossa numb for half a klik."

Megatron smiles, "It _was_ meant as a defense. She wanted me safe."

"It better go away when your spark matures," Swift complains, pressing his servos over his sparkplates again. "When it does, you know who's got first-shot at your spark, right?" He flickers his optics outrageously again, and Megatron laughs. Yes. He know whose berth he'll be sharing that night. If Swift has his way, the very same _klik_ that Megatron can open his sparkplates.

"You mean Ultra, right?"

Swift scowls, "Fragger. If you 'face Ultra before me, I'll . . I'll do something unpleasant. Paint you _pink_ maybe. Bright neon pink, with _permanent_ paint."

Ultra presses a kiss to Megatron's sparkplates, "Then it is good that I'm so _very_ willing to share." Fingers press to his seams, "Switch places back and forth until we're all offline. I'm fine with being second, since you'll have his spark nice and hot for me."

Swift kisses Ultra demandingly, rubbing their chestplates together. "Which is good, since we're going to be doing that as much as possible." The jetbot looks up at Megatron, "Going to mark me now, or in public?"

He rubs the both of their helmets, "I was thinking now, and then one of you could do me. Or I can go first if you want me to."

"You're our leader, sweetspark. I'm not letting you test the brand on yourself." Swift kneels in front of him, arms at his side to expose his sleek chestplates. "I already wear your paint. I will gladly wear your brand."

Megatron takes the brand in his servo, flicking the switch that charges it. He doesn't have words for this ceremony yet, but he trusts that Swift and Ultra will help him choose suitable ones. "I am honored by your dedication, Swiftpeds. I shall never have another as loyal as you."

The jetbot laughs brightly, practically vibrating with excitement, "If you say so, sweetspark. I'm sure we'll find as many as loyal as me." The bot smirks, "Maybe even some that don't berth hop as much as me, too."

He positions the brand carefully, "Brace yourself, this is going to hurt." The jet rolls his optics, but braces for it. He puts it against Swiftped's chest, and the electricity arcs through the mech, searing the symbol in for the rest of time, and paint changing to a very dark black with shiny purple accents. When he pulls away, Swiftpeds is laying on the floor, venting heavily. Leaning down, he picks the mech up and nuzzles him, "Want me to numb it?"

"No. I want to feel it." His wings are twitching restlessly as a few remaining arcs of electricity fizzle across his armor. "I am permanently bound to you. I want the ache to remind me of my commitment." He dims his optics, "Are you ready for me to return the favor, sweetspark? It hurts rather badly."

Megatron knows pain. He is a warrior, and he has suffered many injuries in the ring. He's even had a servo severed once, in one of the few battles he had not won. Mechs and femmes delight in wounding him, having him leaking energon and oil even if they lose the battle. He knows pain. "You may brand me now. I am ready."

He puts Swift back on the floor, so his peds touch the ground, and hands over the brand after adjusting the settings a bit. He likes his paint, and will just be removing the faint blue glow he had picked up from working in the temple so much. Swiftpeds' had disappeared with the brand, as well. Bots will no longer flock to them _just_ because he is Allspark blessed, they will because he is good at what he does.

He gets to his knees, allowing for better access to his chest, and he has a kiss pressed to his mouth. "Brace yourself, sweetspark, you saw how much it hurt me."

He nods, and the brand is placed firmly against his chest.

Charge washes over him, a burning, electric surge of pain that triggers every sensor in his entire frame. It's like being hit with an electro-whip, feeling the sharp sting of it, except _everywhere_ all at once. Worst of all, his spark feels like it is being crushed, and Megatron offlines his vocal processor to keep from screaming.

Then the brand is lifted away, and the pain slowly subsides, until all that remains is a pulsing throb from overtaxed sensors. And a painful ache in his spark. Megatron presses a servo over his sparkplates. "You . . ah, you didn't mention how much it hurt your spark."

Swift stares at him. "It didn't."

He stands up, taking soothing vents, "Like it is melting, actually. Crushed and melted."

Swiftpeds gives him an uneasy look, and glances over at Ultra, who is looking very distressed. "My spark is just fine, though. No pain at all."

He grunts a tiny bit, moving to sit down, "The Allspark may have onlined from that, then. Useless rock that it i-" He grunts a little louder at a sudden spike of pain in his spark. "Frag off, Allspark." The pain intensifies for a moment, then abruptly leaves. He lets out a slow vent, "There. All better. Just had to tell the rock to shut up. It can't control me anymore."

When he has amassed enough power, he plans on going to Cybertron, stealing the hunk of rock, and then hiding it in the depths of a lifeless galaxy, where it can never infect a Priestess again. No more femmes should be driven to madness simply because the Allspark believes it has the right to control their race. Megatron is not stupid enough to let _any_ bots know of this plan. Not even Swift.

Swift, for all of his loyalty, would never think of doing such a thing to the Allspark. Even with what happened to Shimmerfire, he does not feel as betrayed by it as Megatron does.

His jetbot curls up against him, soothing his plates with gentle touches. "Do you think you'll take the brand too, Ultra?"

Ultra joins them on the berth, cuddling against them both, "I don't know. Not now, maybe later. I still don't like the name or the symbol, even if I like what we're doing."

Megatron rubs the both of his smaller bots, kissing them on the head. He will work on branding the rest of his Decepticons in the morning.

Megatron sits in his throne, rather frustrated. Swiftpeds is in his lap, and he is staring at the various Decepticons milling around in his throne room. He's hit puberty about a vorn ago, and while it actually took five more than he had thought it would, he was happy at the time. The only drawback is that the mark on his glossa hasn't gone away and he can't open his inner plates. It was... irritating, to say the least, to find that out when they were just about to start on the berth.

He can feel desire. More than ever, when he looks at bots, or when they flirt their wings or afts at him, Megatron can feel pulses of want in his spark. He would very much like to push one of them down and ride them to overload.

But he can't. Every time he thinks about it, his spark pulses hot, and then immediately cools back down. The fragging container around his spark keeps him from getting too hot. From getting too charged. On the upside, that means he won't need to worry about getting so heated that he damages his internal circuits from it. On the downside, he has no way to so much as self-service, and it does not appear that will change anytime soon.

So when one of his loyal seekers comes forward, holding a squirming, tiny-framed guardbot in his servos, Megatron grants him permission.

Ultra hisses at him from his side, "You _cannot_ give him a bot as a _pet_!"

Megatron smiles at the seeker, and tells him to enjoy his new acquisition, and to be respectful and kind in his ownership. Abuse will not be tolerated. The seeker flutters his wings and thanks him profusely, the little bot kicking and snarling the entire time.

When the bot turns away, Ultra hisses, "You _can't_ do this!"

He rubs his temples tiredly, "I have told you over and over, Ultra. If you want to leave, you can. I understand why you don't approve, but if they want to do this, I'm not going to stop them."

The blue bot glares at him, "Freedom is a _right_! You can't just declare that just because a bot is small enough to catch, he should be a _pet_!"

The guardbot also had lovely blue optics that the seeker was cooing about matching a spark, thus why he'd wanted the groundpounder. "I'm pretty sure that isn't the only reason why he wanted a berthwarmer, Ultra."

"You are allowing bots to be forced into _spark slavery_," Ultra hisses, slamming his servos flat on the table in front of them.

Megatron arches an optic ridge. "It is not spark slavery. Abuses will not be tolerated here." In fact, now that he has allowed it, he will need to set up safeguards to prevent any abuses of the pets he will allow. Perhaps some kind of place for pets to gather safely, to prevent them from growing depressed in their captivity. If they can be happy after the first vorn, they will learn to enjoy serving their new owners.

"I will not tolerate it, Megatron! I _can not_ tolerate it!" The blue and white mech glares at him, "_You_ should not, either!"

He rubs Swiftpeds' pretty black wings, wishing he could lick them. "If you do not like it, Ultra, then _go_. Take unbranded bots that agree with you on this, and go. I will support you on this. There will be no reprisals to anyone wanting to leave on this fact. You may go, and call them your Autobots. Use the symbol of which you are so very fond. I know where you are coming from, but I will not bend. This is something I think will be just fine. If you don't like it, you may leave."

Ultra stiffens angrily, "You never should have allowed it in the first place! I don-"

He tugs the mech into his lap with Swift, kissing the bot softly, "You don't like it, I know. I love you too much to fight you on this. It _will_ end in a fight if you let it. Go, be free, do what you want. Your creators can not demand you sparkbond if you are the official leader of an entire group of bots."

"Megatron," the bot says softly, looking up at him with wet optics, "can't you see that what you're doing is wrong? I do not want to leave you. I fought beside you for many vorns. Cybertron is on the verge of discovering a new way to create energon. It does not have to come to this."

He strokes Ultra's headfins. Megatron does not want to lose his companion, but he has seen this split coming for a long time now. Ultra is simply not built to function in the emerging Decepticon culture. Something about his spark is too . . . noble. "Go. Create your faction. It is my hope that we will be able to fight side-by-side. Two different ways of life fighting for the same rights."

The blue bot slides off his lap, and shakes his head, his servos clenched in useless fists at his side. "No. No, Megatron. I cannot fight beside you if you believe it is acceptable to enslave bots for your berth. If I leave . . I fear that we shall stand on opposite sides of a battlefield some sol."

He rubs the mech's back, "Do you want to say goodbye to us both?" Swiftpeds has been silent, too nervous to say anything, but he knows the jetbot would like a goodbye 'face. "Or are you just going now?"

Ultra looks at them bot, torn about what to say, before shaking his head. "No. I must leave before you weaken my resolve."

Swift makes a tiny broken sound at that, and reaches for Ultra weakly. The blue bot gives the mech a hesitant look before pressing a kiss to his mouth, and Megatron can tell how disappointed Swift is about the lack of glossa. The black and purple bot murmurs, "I love you."

He curls a protective, comforting arm around Swiftpeds, holding him tightly when Ultra does not reply. Their longtime friend and Swift's lover touches Swift's face and turn offlines his optics, turning away from them. "I will do whatever it takes to stop you from enslaving innocent bots. All bots deserve freedom." Swiftpeds makes another broken noise, and turns to bury his face against Megatron's chest to stifle his sobs.

"Shh," he whispers to Swift, rubbing the bot's back. "It will be alright, Swiftpeds. We have faced loss together before. It will hurt less over time." It will, but Megatron suspects it is only going to get worse, especially the first time they have to fight Ultra.

Swift just sobs against him harder, and he watches as Ultra leaves without looking back with a heavy spark.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I'm gonna warn you guys, this is sad in the beginning.

Transformers belongs to Hasbro

* * *

><p>Megatron is having the time of his life. This is what he <em>lives<em> for. A battle for a new planet to expand the territory for his Decepticons. This one even has a supply of energon that means he won't have to ship out from New Kaon - he isn't even sure _when_ it became known as that, it just happened. Swift is darting around him, chain whip taking care of bots along with him, and guns backing him up easily.

He could do this all sol. The almost dance of weaponry around him, and the shooting bots out of the air if they just get too close. He feels energized every time there's the light tap of peds on his shoulder from Swift, and the bot takes off to the air again.

They've been fighting together many decavorns now, and their enemy has changed from the Grand Council to the Autobot Council. With the invention of solar energon farms, the energon crisis has been nearly averted-save for the fact that the new Autobot Council has chosen to ban fliers from its ranks, and to ban them from obtaining any energon developed on one of their new farms.

Their spies inform him that Ultra-now ranked Ultra Magnus, a ridiculous addition to his name-had voted against the measure, but had been overruled.

That was the problem with allowing bots to vote on issues. You often had the idiotic masses vote the wrong way. Or in this case, the idiotic high council.

The war continued. As long as there were forces refusing to allow them an equal place, they would not settle down peacefully.

They are a ranking force, and will not just lie down to die. They hadn't at the beginning, and they will not now. He knows that Ultra knows that, but finds it disappointing that the Autobot hasn't seen to informing this council of his. If the bot had, this wouldn't have been a problem.

There's a flash of light, and he moves, feeling more than seeing Swift do the same to get out of the way. It seems that they're aiming for him, not realizing that it will take _far more_ than anything they have to offline him. Swift lands lightly on his shoulder, and takes off again, giving him strength.

He continues through the battle, and Swift lands on him again, laying down. He shakes his head, a small smile on his face, "Taking a stasi-" He turns to actually _look_ at his jetbot, and the bot is no longer the lovely black and purple he so loves, but is a lifeless grey.

He can feel his spark break at the sight of his beloved's empty shell, but he is a warrior, and the battle must go on. He does not trust leaving his second's lifeless frame just in the battlefield, so pushes it into his subspace. He will have time to collect the small gear to remember him by when he has won.

Bots, even lifeless ones, are not intended to fit in subspace, and he can feel Swiftpeds there the entire time. Only a few bots had seen him do it, but they all instinctively know what it means that he is fighting alone on the battlefield.

Being alone means Swiftpeds is either gravely injured or offline.

The rage that fuels his fighting, and the casual brutality with which he offlines the Autobots lets them know that Swiftpeds has returned to the Well of All Sparks. There are cries of wordless rage around him, but Megatron does not hear them.

His spark burns with a cold heat, as though it were a block of ice so cold it would singe and burn a bot's armor, crumbling it instantly. Every Autobot on the field must be offlined this sol, so that the one responsible for Swift's offlining will not escape. He takes a grim delight, a sadistic sort of glee he's never felt before, in each and every terrified bot that falls before his fusion cannon or swords.

When it is all over, he pulls Swiftpeds out of his subspace gently, with far more care than he could have been able to in the middle of fighting. He carefully removes a small gear to put in his outer sparkchamber. It is, unfortunately, not one that he could take from his jetbot's own chamber, that having been obliterated in the blast. That is one consolation, he supposes, Swift hadn't suffered as his spark slowly extinguished. It had been snuffed out quickly, like a fire deprived of oxygen.

He takes a second gear, as well. He knows that Ultra will want one, and would have never wanted the jet to have been offlined. He will allow the Autobot that single mercy, but will be cutting all ties now. There will be no equality, not anymore. His beloved and most loyal is gone, and he has no one to share his berth in safety any longer.

He will not forgive this.

A few of Swift's lovers approach slowly, their optics wet with sorrow and anger. One, a pretty seeker that had shared Swift's berth often, kneels down beside his frame. "May we take parts now, my liege?"

Megatron stands, and turns away. "Do as you please. Leave nothing for the Autobots who may come later." Nothing for the scavengers. Swift would want his parts used to repair his fellow Decepticons. "Leave nothing of the Autobot frames." Those, his mechs could salvage or destroy as they pleased, but there would be nothing for any Autobots who might be mourning them.

"Thank you, my liege," the seeker, Brightflash, named for the silvery panels on his wings that he uses to blind his foes, says to him. "We welcome you in our flock quarters tonight, if you wish. It is hard to be alone after the loss of one so well loved."

He waves a servo, "No. I will be alone in my mourning. You do what you wish." He wouldn't want to interface right now, even if he could. His spark hurts too much to even look at the seekers.

The entire flock murmurs, "Yes, my lord," behind him, and he can hear the flutter of their wings. He'll be locking his doors so they can't try to get in.

He is sitting on a throne, watching the various bots in his court again. It has been millions of stellar cycles, and he has found other bots to take Swiftpeds at his side, some of which he's taken to the berth, others he hasn't. He mainly takes bots that _aren't_ by his side to lead now, but sometimes he does. It all depends much on how well he thinks they can keep a secret.

But currently, he is on Vos. He has lost Brightflash, who had somehow managed to stay with him this long before being offlined in battle, working as his second in command. Normally he'd just bring up his third, and that would be that, but since the mech had worked up from middle of the flock to last of them, he needs to go court the seekers again. It isn't a bad thing, but he's not expecting much.

Maybe he's getting tired of the way seekers flirt and flutter around him prettily when he can't touch and caress them to overload without hurting their pretty sparks, but he's only really there because his Decepticons keep encouraging him. They want a flock of seekers, if it is possible, and he's going to see if any are willing.

"It's disgusting, the way you expect us to wear your _brand_," a shrill voice says behind him, and Megatron turns to look at the burgundy and grey seeker that is standing, arms crossed petulantly over his chest. Megatron knows this seeker well. Starscream, son of the current leader of Vos, and royal pain in the aft.

Starscream is dead-set on not approving a single seeker for his army, informing them that any who chooses to join him will be refused a place on Vos ever again. It has made it very difficult to recruit any seekers. A single spoiled brat is foiling his plans. A single, very sexy spoiled brat. He _is_ the most attractive seeker on the planet, Primus damn him.

He's certain that if he could interface, the seeker would be far more cooperative, but the bot looks power hungry and possessive. He can't even explain _why_ he can not pull Starscream into his lap to pinch and tease at his wings while kissing him into compliance. No matter how much he'd like to.

The bot would shout it to all the universe to hear, and none of his Decepticons would ever allow him to go through with his eventual plan for ridding them of the Allspark.

He looks over at the seeker with bored optics, "They do not _have_ to take the brand. Only my highest ranked get a brand, while the rest get to wear the symbol. I can show you how they were placed on the first seekers that joined far before you were sparked."

The bot cocks his pretty hips, crossing his arms over his chest, and looking up snootily, "I don't _care_ what they looked like. Getting a symbol is tacky and terrible. No seeker should ever wear it."

"Those who chose to wear it wore it with pride. Say what you will about your own choice not to, but do not insult them. They knew combat, and suffering. They knew what it was to hunger for fuel that was denied to them because of their frame. And they knew what it meant to fight for a cause greater than themselves. Greater than their own petty desires."

Starscream stamps his ped, "The brands and the mark are _ugly_. If they chose to wear it, they were not _real_ seekers. They obviously had some nonseeker CNA in their past, to make such a foolish choice."

It is clear that Vos has never suffered from the fuel shortage, and certainly never during Starscream's lifetime.

"I bet they were all mongrels. They don't even deserve the seeker name. They choose to associate and interface with nonseekers." Starscream makes a disgusted noise, "Like that whore you started this war with. What was his name? Swiftfrag?"

He slaps the bot across the face, making a point to leave a mark that will stay through a great deal of polishing. "You _will_ be respectful. You are barely out of sparklinghood, and you speak as if you know everything. Your creator has given me permission to ask the seekers to join me, and your disrespect only reflects badly on her."

The seeker gives him a shocked look, servo coming to his dented face, "H-how _dare_ you? You say that I should be silent when I am next in line for leadership? I am the one that is ca-"

He puts a mouthclamp on the bot, not caring to hear more from the seeker. He should have done that earlier, but he missed the sound of seekers fluttering around him, their screechy voices making him think of Swiftpeds whispers in his audio about things as his flock moved around them. If Starscream hadn't called his first real romantic love a whore, the seeker would still be allowed his voice and wouldn't be sporting a servo print on his pretty face.

Muffled, angry noises escape from behind the mouthclamp, and the seeker pries at it, trying to find the unlocking mechanism. It's an easy clamp, designed to allow anyone except the bot wearing it to remove it, so Megatron isn't entirely unconcerned with the way the seeker suddenly stamps his peds and flees the room.

He leans back in the throne they've allowed him to use, and waits to see if any seekers will arrive and offer him their allegiance. Even with the exiling from Vos, he expects a few will join him. Perhaps none good enough to be his second, but several more to fill out his ranks. Then, he plans on paying a visit to Greengard, where his spies have informed him there are rumors of a very tiny bot hiding amongst the ruins of an ancient bot city.

He is hoping that it isn't another scooterbot sparkling that got abandoned. It was sparkbreaking to find that one, even more so to watch the little mech grow up and offline in the first battle he was allowed. He hopes this one is what he thinks, and he can bring a model type back from extinction. If not, he will raise the sparkling they find to the best of their ability, and watch over it even more carefully than before.

His attention is brought to the front of the room by the leader of the seekers, Razorwings, Starscream's creator, striding in irritably. The femme's heels clicking angrily on the ground, "What is the meaning of this, Megatron?" She waves the mouthclamp in her servo as Starscream looks smug behind her.

He gives her a very flat look, "He called Swiftpeds a whore. Be glad I'm not razing your planet to the ground."

Razorwings freezes, and then turns to her son, slapping the mouthclamp back on him. Starscream's optics widen with shock, and Razorwings turns back to Megatron, her wings drifting down a bit in an apologetic position. "You must forgive him. I have been far too indulgent with him. He was the only sparkling that Flutterstar gave me before he offlined. I have spoiled him terribly if he thinks it acceptable to speak in such a manner to an esteemed guest." Her wings briefly drop to a submissive position, showing her sincerity.

Megatron inclines his head, accepting her apology. "It is understandable. He is barely out of sparklinghood. Mistakes are made in youth that wise bots know to forgive."

Razorwings moves over to his side, cautiously sitting on the arm of his chair, flinching a bit when he moves his arm. "Thank you, Megatron. He will not do such a thing again."

She moves a tiny bit, and he knows it is her encouraging him to tug her into his lap. As much as he wants the warm comfort of a bot, he doesn't want her in his berth, and will not allow her to degrade herself because of her sparkling's insolence. He understands that she wants her planet safe, but she doesn't have to use her spark to do it. "I know. You are teaching him, it isn't your fault that he isn't getting the lessons. Maybe he will learn by the time I visit again."

"My seekers will know that any edict Starscream issued is not to be obeyed." She leans in closer, close enough for him to kiss if he so desired. He does not. "I know of several that have combat experience and would do well serving . . under you."

She wants to give him pretty warriors to satisfy his spark with. "I expect no service from them but what any mech or femme in my army provides me with. They will not be taken to any berth, nor expected to interface if they do not desire it. I treat all of my Decepticons fairly. If they fight, and show their strength and courage in battle, or their intelligence in my labs, then they serve me well."

Starscream's optics widen in shock, and Razorwings relaxes minutely. "We will send more to you, and you may have your choice of the ones that you would like to join."

She starts to slip into his lap, but he moves her so she is standing by his side, "I will only take those that will join willingly. I do not need a bot ordered to my cause. Not when ones that want to be there work so much better."

She looks slightly put out at the rejection of her spark, but nods. "Shall I leave Starscream with you, or would you like me to remain?"

He waves a servo, "Do whatever you think is best, Wingleader Razorwings. I trust your judgment and ability on this manner."

She smiles, "Starscream will stay by your side for now. If he gets too out of servo, he will deserve whatever punishment you give." Starscream makes an indignant sound, and Razorwings turns to him, hissing out her words, "Be glad I am not punishing you, sparkling, or you would have a very sore aft from the spanking you would receive."

The seeker takes a half-step back, startled by his creator's anger. Really, he should have expected it. Perhaps he hadn't been spanked enough as a sparkling, if he had grown up to be this mouthy and rude.

"If he wishes to be elsewhere, I would hardly expect him to stay. I prefer my company to be both eager and willing." Let them make of that what they will, even if he only means that he prefers bots who wish to stay with him over those who would rather be elsewhere. "If you wish him to have a chance to see how a leader should act, then he may stay behind and to my right." An inferior position for a _seeker_, but an honorable one for a Decepticon.

She shoves her son into place, and nods at him as she leaves, "I will announce that the seekers that join you are not really to be exiled, and Starscream was just being petty."

He nods, not really caring other than to be glad to have seekers willing to join him now, and settles in to wait for the bots to present themselves.

It is about a megacycle later that Razorwings rushes back in, nullrays on her arms charging, "The Autobots are invading. We need all bots available to fight. My son needs to be at my side for this."

He stands up, "I can not allow your planet to fight by yourselves when I and my Decepticons are here. If you do not protest, we will join you in the fight."

"Yes. We can use all the help we can get." She holds out her servo, and pulls him forward. Starscream makes a muffled noise, and Razorwings blinks, and stalks over to remove his mouthclamp. "You have not had the honor of fighting beside Megatron before, sparkling. I hope that you will prove yourself an adult in this battle. Protect our home. You are our best."

Starscream's wings are fluttering with anticipation, and Megatron silently approves. He has no interest in those few seekers who are not eager for a chance to show off their skill with their weapons. Seekers are, after all, primarily built for war. Their sleek, gorgeous lines may appear suited for the berth, but they are all streamlined utility.

He is looking forward to this, and does not think he will ever dislike fighting with seekers flying around him. Especially when the Autobots just get smaller all the time, and can not even take to the air.

Megatron's spark hurts terribly as he watches Starscream hold his creator's empty frame at the end of the battle. The bot hasn't known loss like this before, even if the seeker had lost the other creator, he had not been in the battle flying next to Flutterstar when he had been shot down. Not like Razorwings was. Starscream even had the misfortune of seeing the shot happen and not been able to pull her away in time.

He steps forward, servo on the bot's shaking shoulders, "She would be proud of you, Starscream. You lead us all to victory when she went down. The troops did not scatter, and you kept them tight in your hold."

The seeker hisses at him wordlessly, but he does not budge. He waits patiently as Starscream starts to sob against him, petting the mech's back. "They _destroyed_ Vos. We can barely stay here now." It is true, he can see the planet crumbling around him. He's not even sure what the Autobots _did_ to it, only that it is barely safe to fly, and only to land if you don't move much. "What do we do now?"

They had used some kind of experimental weapon, perhaps. Time might heal the planet, but time is not something they have at the moment. The major cities stand in ruins, and the majority of the populations-millions of seekers and similar flight models-are offline now. Megatron sees only one solution.

"Come to New Kaon. We are a planet that welcomes all survivors of Autobot slaughter." He strokes the seeker's wings, the same way he had stroked Brightflash's wings when the bot had lost the sparkling he had been carrying. He is familiar with loss. Megatron knows how to offer comfort. "With time, you can rebuild." He offers the bot a smile. "There are several suitable planets in our territory that would provide you a new home, after your forces increase once more."

The seeker leans against him, and he can feel the spark fluttering through his armor, "Will we all have to take your brand?"

He shakes his head, "As I said before, only my top bots get branded. If you wish, I will even make a special exception for the planet you choose to not even need the symbol." He does not need to demand that. He has no wish for the seekers to think that just because they come into Decepticon territory, that is an invitation to try for his berth. Which is exactly what they would see him demanding them to wear his symbol as.

The seeker gives him a disbelieving look, "Y-you'd do that?"

He nods, "I will also ask for you to join me as my second in command, but I do not expect you to join me."

"You won't require us to paint your symbol on our wings, even if we don't take the brand?" the seeker sounds deeply suspicious, and Megatron is pleased that he is helping the bot forget his grief.

Not entirely forget, as the seeker is busy selecting a gear from one of her wings for himself. If a seeker could, they always selected a part from another seeker's wings. It was part of the reason why they considered it so horrible to take seeker wings as trophies from offlined bots. If they were trophies from a bot still online, they generally agreed it was an acceptable trophy to take, but if the bot was a grey shell, it went against all their cultural teachings to take the wings.

Autobots had taken several pairs on Vos before they had retreated and left the planet for dead.

When Starscream finishes, he takes a small step forward, "You don't have to paint the symbol on your wings if you don't want to. The planet is free to seekers, even if they do not want to be Decepticons."

The bot gives him a nervous look, then over at the bots in the air, nervously milling around, "Y-yes. We'll take it."

He smiles, "My offer for second in command is still open, but you can take your time to settle in on the planet before accepting or rejecting it, Starscream." He looks over at Razorwings, spark squeezing painfully, "May I take parts now?"

The bot moves out of his way, "Yes. You may."

Megatron knows better than to take any parts from the wings, so he focuses instead on taking something from her exposed sparkchamber. Another tiny gear, sized appropriately to fit with all the others he's collected over the vorns. More than he cares to count. He's a very old mech now-by his standards. He knows he is not objectively that old. There are certainly plenty of mechs and femmes far older than he is. He is still fairly young.

He just feels old.

Loss ages one so very quickly.

He moves away, slipping the gear in his subspace to install later, and moves out of the way to allow Razorwing's flock to join. He takes to the air so that the planet doesn't shudder from his weight, and looks to the sky. He will be heading back soon, and he has to work on settling the seekers in. It will take a while, but be worth it in the end.

He makes his way around the ruins. He's glad he finally has a second in command that really _can_ command. Starscream is shaping up to be a proper leader. One he can leave his army with and not fear destruction of it. He's had far too many that he hated leaving in charge as he went off planet to war. The seeker is, first and foremost, a scientist. More at home in the lab than the battlefield, but as the bot has proven, very useful at his side when fighting. He is not afraid that the seeker will be caught unaware if there is a sudden rebellion or something else that needs attention. It takes a leader to be a competent second in command, and he found one.

He hopes the seeker lasts, or he will be very disappointed.

He focuses on what he's doing, hating that he _can't_ go flying here. Greengard is an organic planet, and the over brush will hide anything unless he walks. He deliberately chose the four bots he took with him to have the least amount of kibble to catch on anything. No seekers, either. They'd just complain about getting mud in their thrusters and be all sulky and deliciously pretty as their wings get caught in things, tempting him with the want to lick and nibble them. Fortunately, he's had a lot of practice ignoring his desires.

He had all the bots spread out to look for the bot. He is hoping that if it _is_ a sparkling, they hadn't waited too long and the poor thing offlined from neglect. He had that happen once in his search, and he never wants it to happen ever again. An offline sparkling is a sparkbreaking sight, and it tears him apart whenever he sees his Decepticons mourn over the sparklings that didn't make it.

He has high hopes, though. He is fairly sure this one is going to be what he's looking for. He wants the extinct model type back, and he doesn't care how far he has to go to get it.

Megatron sends out a querying ping to his mechs, and only receives three replies.

Frag.

He pulls out his swords, falling into a defensive position as the leaves rustle around him, revealing a flash of crumbled stone in the background, and then-

Darkness.

"-ze frag, vhy are zese blasted zings not _opening_?"

Megatron onlines his optics to stare at the tiny bot crouched on his chest. Big red optics stare back at him, from behind a tiny, adorable pair of half-glasses. The bot has six long, pointed, segmented legs, and a sleek, curved body. He also has a little round metal decoration extending up over his left optic. The bot has a teensy, tiny little set of arms and servos, though his little servos consist of two claws that work as tiny pincers.

He is also holding a laser scalpel and trying to cut the purple sparkplates off of Megatron. Megatron shifts, trying to sit up, only to find that his arms have been restrained with cuffs. Rather cheap, weak cuffs, really.

He chuckles. "You're much kinkier than I had assumed your kind would be."

The bot hisses at him, and returns to trying to cut at his innerplates. "You vill be qviet. Berz bots are to be seen and not heard, not unless it is begging for my spark."

He chuckles a little louder, "You aren't going to get those open with that." They withstood multiple assassination attempts, and multiple shots of his own fusion cannon when Swiftpeds was online and Ultra was still welcome in their berth. "I'm locked up tight."

The little bot skitters his adorable little peds, and he watches them with blatant interest. The mech tilts his head, looking at him, "You vill lick my spark, zen. Your pretty glossa vill be on my spark, and zat vill teach you ze _proper_ vay to talk to me!"

Normally, he'd just pull out of the chains and hold the bot, but this may actually be the only time he gets to see the bot's spark. After they leave, it is most likely going to have the tiny bot refusing to be near him for awhile. Quirking his mouth into a smile, he says, "Will it really?"

"Ja," the mech skitters up and straddles his face, tiny sparkplates sliding open to reveal the smallest, sweetest spark Megatron has ever seen. Sure, some sparklings have smaller sparks, but those sparks are not fully mature, pulsating things that beg for touch. Not like the little bot's is. "Lick," he orders, pushing his spark down.

Megatron hums, the spark tingling against his mouth. "May I get your name first, little bo-"

"Do not call me little bot," the bot hisses. "I am ze great sciencebot Scalpel, and you vill be a good mech and lick my spark _now_."

He presses a kiss to it before flicking the very tip of his glossa against it. The mech stiffens before flopping uselessly down against him. Tugging out of the chains he sits up and moves Scalpel onto his lap. He licks his lips, getting the small amount of residual charge from them, and sighs down at his chest. "You just _had_ to cut my outerplates to pieces, didn't you?" He closes Scalpel's plates, and is holding the little mech in the very center of his servo when three of the bots he had brought with him rush in, "Sir! There you are! Flipwheel is offline! We found his frame in the hallway, and you weren't answering your com!"

He does like how utterly unflappable they are at the sight of him with his innerplates exposed and sitting there with cuffs still on his wrists. "Well, I have already subdued the bot that did it. Bring his frame with us for his family to claim, and I have our quarry."

Wild Dash gasps, staring at the tiny bot Megatron is holding. "Is that . . ?"

Megatron nods, cradling Scalpel's offline frame against his chest. "It is. This is Scalpel." A smile tugs up his lips, "He intended to use me as a berthbot, of all things. Am I really that desirable?" He strokes Scalpel's back, and the little bot curls up in his palm, legs twitching with reflexive pleasure.

"I . . sir, there's not a single mech or femme in your army who wouldn't give half their bolts for a night with you." Wild Dash flushes, and looks away, embarrassed, "That's not to say we don't respect your choice to stay with a single bot at a time. But . . we can't help but notice that you aren't with any bot right now. Means the rest of us want a shot."

He pets Scalpel softly with a single finger, optics dim. "It _has_ been awhile since I took a bot to the berth." He stands up, "I have no intention of bringing anyone at the moment." He walks over to the bots, patting Wild Dash on the back, "Just focus on a bot that isn't me, you'll be happier that way." He walks out of the room he was in, and picks up Flipwheel's frame carefully, "Let's head back to the ship."

Scalpel is hissing angrily in his servo as he walks through the halls and down to the basement. The mech having woken up just a klik ago when Megatron was planning on just dropping the bot off with Starscream. Let the seeker have another scientist to work with, he's sure his second in command will love it. If not, he can add a second set of labs. Plenty of room in the basement, and they can just dig down to make more if they need to.

He sets the bot on the counter when he gets there, and asks, "Do you mind working with other bots? If you don't want to, this will just be a temporary measure. It may be a temporary measure even if you don't care, anyway. My second in command can be..." he smiles, "flighty."

Scalpel hisses, and raises a few peds in the air like weapons, "Frag you. I know how zis goes. You vill lure me into zinking I am safe, and zen you vill frag me, and make me your berzbot, or breed me so zat you may have more of my kind for you."

While he does intend to encourage Scalpel to have many sparklings, Megatron knows how to be patient. He can wait for the mech to be ready for them. For him to find a bot he wishes to spark with. If he forces the mech to carry a clutch of sparklings, they will get barely any, maybe a sparkling or two. A dozen or so if the other bot ends up carrying.

If Megatron waits for Scalpel to find a bot he wants to spark with, they have the potential of having hundreds of sparklings in just a few vorns.

He can wait.

He leans down, arms resting on the counter and head on his arms, legs straight, "If you don't want that, then you don't have to. You said you are a scientist, so you will get a lab. If I had known beforehand, I would have built one just for you, rather than making you share with Starscream as I make it."

Scalpel crosses his little arms, looking away sulkily, "You are just trying to ge-"

The bot cuts off, and he's not really sure why until he feels claws on his aft and squeezing. "Lord Megatron," comes his second in command's screechy purr, "I wasn't expecting you in my labs. Did you come to accept my offer?"

He's about to stand up when Scalpel skitters up his back hissing angrily, "You vill not touch him! You _vill not_ touch him! He is _mine_, und I vill not let you have him!"

A heavy weight drapes itself against his back, and Starscream purrs over his shoulder, "Oh, really? I don't see your name on him anywhere. Pretty sure he's still a free mech, and free mechs always choose seeker spark."

Scalpel hisses, and pulls . . a pot of paint from his subspace. The little bot dips his servo in it and presses it against Megatron's chest. "Zere. Zere you go. Now he is marked. Keep your fragging slutty seeker servos off of him."

The seeker chuckles, and Megatron shudders as a paint-wet servo slaps against his aft. "I think my mark is a bit bigger than yours, little bot."

"_Vhat did you just call me_?" Scalpel hisses, stamping tiny peds on Megatron's shoulder.

Starscream looks very smug, prodding a claw at Scalpel, getting paint over him, "Did I not say it loud enough? I thought it was so obvious that you are easily the smallest bot there is, _little bot_." The tiny mech gives a wordless cry, launching himself at Starscream.

Megatron takes this as his cue to leave. He'll wash off the paint in the privacy of his own washrack. It doesn't matter that the base will see him with it on, he will just ignore the bots when they try more advances.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

There is porn in this chapter that I cut out.

Transformers belongs to Hasbro

* * *

><p>Megatron onlines slowly, wondering what that burning smell is, and why his processor is throwing up warnings about his plates. His optics flicker online slowly, and he blinks at the tiny little bot on his chest. Scalpel seems to have upgraded the laser scalpel that he used to have, and is working on removing his innerplates again.<p>

"We have to stop meeting like this, Scalpel," he murmurs, plucking the bot off his chest. "I already told you that wouldn't work." He strokes the bot's back, and Scalpel mutters loudly about 'fragging stupid sparkplates.' "I am not interested in interfacing at the moment." It was a lie, of course. If he could, he'd be fragging the tiny bot so very hard, riding that adorably tiny spark. "The plates, like my swords, are Allspark reinforced. You will not find a scalpel capable of cutting through them."

The little bot glares up at him, "Frag ze Allspark, I vant to have your spark."

He smirks, "I am not fond of that rock, either, but you still will not be 'facing me. Go find another bot that is more willing."

The mech skitters back to his chest, settling on top of his innerplates, "_Nein_, I vill stay viz you, und you vill accept me."

He picks the bot up, closing his plates, and giving the bot an irritated look when he finds out his locks were cut clean through. "I'm going to have to go to the medic for that, you know." He puts the bot back on top of him, "And I will not be interfacing with you."

The bot rests his adorable head on his chest, looking at him behind those cute little glasses, "I tried to rub my spark on your armor vhen you vere captured on my berz, but it hurt me. You vill go in protoform vhen I vant to overload against you, ja?"

When he'd tried that with Swift, Swift had been knocked offline for a solid sol. "That would only make it worse, little- . . Scalpel. My protoform is more strongly protected than my armor."

Scalpel scowls, "Vell, vhy ze frag did you do zat to yourself? Zat is slagging stupid. Vhat is ze point in having such an irritating ability?" He grinds his chestplates against Megatron's armor. "I vant you. I do not vant bots often. You vill find a vay for me to have you."

Stroking the bot's back, Megatron vents softly, adjusting himself so the hot air cycles over Scalpel's frame, soothing him that way as well. "I would ask that you respect my refusal. I have not turned you into the berthbot you feared I would. Please do not attempt to put me in that role instead."

Scalpel's optics flicker prettily, "You vould not. You vould still lead ze Decepticons, und I vould be on your shoulder viz you vhen I am not in ze lab. Better zan Starscream because you could give me kisses und not need to more zan turn your head for zem, ja?"

He sighs softly, heating the little bot a little more, "No. I am not interfacing with you, Scalpel. You are just going to have to learn to live with it. Go back to your room, and recharge in your own berth."

The mech sinks sharp peds into his armor, latching on tight. "_Nein_! I vill stay viz you!"

He sits up reluctantly, catching Scalpel in his servo before the bot can fall off and break himself. "You will not be staying with me. I will put you back in your berth, and _I_ will go to the medic."

Scalpel hisses, but Megatron successfully deposits the little bot back in his own berth, which is rather too large for him. He'll commission a smaller one for the bot later. The medic is all concerned looks and touches, and veiled questions about whether or not he had been _forced_.

Megatron dismisses the concerns and has the medic replaces his plates as quickly as possible.

When he returns to his rooms, he has a bit of a shock.

Or rather, a Shockwave.

His intelligence officer-the one that has risen through the ranks frighteningly fast, proving himself capable of hacking anyone and anything, generally without them even being aware of it-is sitting on his berth, watching him with that large, creepy optic of his.

He's wondering if he should just order the bot out when Shockwave asks softly, "May I ask you a question, my lord?" He hadn't noticed before how soothing the mech's voice is, but it is rather nice to hear.

He rubs his optics with a single servo, "If this is about you wanting to be my lover, you are approaching it entirely the wrong way."

His intelligence officer shakes his head, "No, my liege. I wanted to ask..." the bot taps his claws nervously, and lowers his voice to almost inaudible, "Were you cursed by the Allspark, Lord Megatron? I have noticed you do not... self-service at all, and Scalpel's laser scalpel was unable to get through your innerplates. I saw that cut through duritionium that was thicker than my claws are long." The mech holds up a servo to demonstrate how thick the extremely tough metal was. "But the curse would explain why you do not interface, why you do not self-service, why you hate the Allspark so very much." The bot straightens up, "If you wish for my silence on this, you have it, my lord. I would never betray you."

He gives the bot a slightly disbelieving look, then slowly walks towards the purple mech, "Really? Your absolute silence?"

Shockwave shifts a tiny bit, and nods. "Yes, my liege. Even if you want me to keep it by removing my spark, I will not fight it."

Well, _that_ is not something he had expected at all. That is actually something he can actually use. Some of his other 'lovers' had said the same thing, and they were willing to follow through with it. Shockwave, even in the little time he's been here, is easily one of his most loyal subjects. The only other one that may have a fight for that title is the large mech called Lugnut, and that bot hasn't got the processor for him to trust just yet. "Lay down, and offline your optic."

The bot doesn't even give him a nervous look, just doing as he orders. It makes him wish he _could_ use his spark, since it pulses in his chest, hot and sudden, before going cold because of being too hot.

He straddles the bot's thin hips, servos dragging up Shockwave's frame. "Open for me." The plates open without a hint of hesitation, and the only sign the bot is scared is how his poor spark is fluttering nervously in it's chamber well. He moves his fingers to the handles, like he's going to pull it out, and Shockwave doesn't say a single thing. He smiles, moving a bit to lean down, and press a kiss to the blank part of the bot's face. "You were wrong about a curse, Shockwave, but sadly that does not mean I will be 'facing you." He rubs his servos along the side of the open chamber, "You can close now, and I want you to watch me as I kiss you."

"Kiss me, my liege? I do not have a mouth." Shockwave's optic onlines, glowing dim with want. "If you are not cursed, may I ask why you to not interface?"

Megatron presses more gentle kisses to the smooth, inky black curve of Shockwave's face. The bot drinks his fuel through his antlers, so Megatron kisses those as well, the bot shuddering beneath him. Megatron studies his reaction.

Fascinating. He wonders if he could cause a tactile overload without touching the bot's spark. It might be interesting to try it. "I cannot use my glossa on you. It would cause your armor or spark to go numb." Pressing another regretful, close-mouthed kiss to an antler, Megatron is pleased by Shockwave's full-body tremble. "I was intended to be the Allspark High Priestess's First Consort. She . . . had to be offlined before I was old enough to serve her. To prevent the temple bots from taking advantage of me, she had the Allspark 'bless' me."

Shockwave moves cautious claws to his hips, touching softly, "Bless you?"

He would like to lick and nibble, but he knows better. Instead, he continues to kiss the antler, rubbing it with his fingers as the mech vents under him hard, "I was just a sparkling at the time, Shockwave. She found one of the bots trying to force me to learn how to lick a spark. She had the Allspark put a box that nothing short of an Allspark High Priestess can remove around my spark, and a mark on my glossa that numbs everything that touches it." He rocks his hips into Shockwave's claws, encouraging more touch, "It keeps me from interfacing other bots, even if I want."

The purple mech rubs his aft, squeezing and groping. The bot's optic is flickering with distraction from the attention to his antlers and is gasping under him. "I... I will d-do anything you call for me, m-my lord."

He hums softly, "You can start by not using my titles in the berth."

"Yes, my l-l- . . my . . Megatron," Shockwave's spark pulses insanely hot in his chamber, and Megatron so wishes he could touch it. "You . . you will have me overloading, if you continue to . . touch me this way."

Megatron's optics brighten with interest. He has yet to meet a bot that was capable of a purely tactile overload. Nearly all mechs and femmes are designed such that some level of spark touching is required.

He had played a bit with Swift, stroking his frame, and then removing his servos to watch the bot frag his own spark for him, but it was not the same as giving him the overload himself.

"Really?" Megatron wraps a servo around the antler, stroking it firmly, rubbing at the spot it branches in two.

* * *

><p>"You are welcome to stay in my berth from now on, Shockwave." His fingers are soft on the bot's chest, and he dims his optics, "I'd like it if you would."<p>

The spark pulses under his servo, warm and happy, "Yes! I'd be happy to my l- ... Megatron."

He chuckles softly, nuzzling the bot softly. He had missed the feel of another frame beside him, and had been thinking of finding another. He's glad that Shockwave showed up. "Good. You may move your things to my room if you want." He holds the bot a little closer, spark pulsing slowly and happily in his chest, "I'd like that as well."

Shockwave curls against him, and Megatron can't help but smile when the bot extends his arms with that peculiar talent of his so he can wrap them all the way around Megatron's frame. "I would be honored to share your quarters, Megatron." He nuzzles his blank face against Megatron's shoulder guard. "However, you scarcely know what it is like to share quarters with me. I have a rather extensive amount of monitoring equipment, and I would not want to clutter your rooms with it."

He rubs his servo along the bot's frame, "You do not have to if you do not want to, Shockwave. I just said that I'd like you to. You are welcome to keep your own space, and I understand not wanting to put too much in here." He kisses an antler, "I expect you in the throne room to be with me more often, however. Keep something portable so you can still do your job in my lap."

He's nuzzled into, "Yes, my l- Megatron."

He taps a finger where a mouth would go on Shockwave's faceplates, "I know you have it ingrained to call me that, so you _can_ if you must, just keep it in mind for later that I want you calling my _name_."

The mech nods, nuzzling his servo, "Of course, Megatron."

He settles down a bit, happy to have another bot in his berth again, and slowly cycles down into recharge.

To say that Starscream and Scalpel were upset at this development was an understatement.

The seeker's screechy voice is even shriekier than usual when the bot comes into the throne room the very next sol to find Shockwave cuddled up in Megatron's lap. "You chose _him_ over _me_? He's a one opticked cre-"

He holds up a servo, giving the bot a flat look, "Must I remind you what I did when you last insulted a lover of mine, Starscream?"

Starscream's mouth shuts with an audible snap, and his engine revs loudly with his displeasure. His wings arch up high and rigid, an aggressive posture that is an unspoken challenge to Shockwave. The single-opticked bot stares at him, and then dims his optic, curling up closer to Megatron's frame.

A tiny hiss answers them, and Scalpel skitters down off of Starscream's shoulder to sit on the arm of Megatron's throne. The bot keeps his peds well away from Shockwave, as if in disgust. "You vould offer your spark to zis bot? He is neizer attractive nor lap-sized."

He taps the tiny bot on the head, a small reprimanding gesture, "You will not insult who I choose, or I will do to you what I did with Starscream."

The little mech taps his peds on the arm of the throne irritably, skittering closer to him while trying to stay away from Shockwave, "Und vhat did you do to Starscream? It vill be vorz it if you are rid of ze disgusting und cre-"

He puts a tiny mouthclamp onto the bot, slipping it over tiny mandibles, he got it just before heading to the throne room because he thought this would happen. "That is what I did. You will be polite."

Scalpel's red optics are wide with shock, and he claws at the mouthclamp with his tiny servo. There's something like real panic in his optics, so Megatron grabs his tiny servos with his fingertips and looks down at the bot. "Will you refrain from insulting my lover?"

Scalpel nods desperately, and Megatron removes the mouthclamp. The little bot skitters out of his reach, and hides behind Starscream, peeking out from behind his thruster heel on the floor. "You vill not use zat on me again, or I vill run avay and destroy as much of your base as I can vhen I do it." The bot pauses, "No. I vill destroy as much of your _planet_ as I can. You vill not silence me."

He rubs Shockwave's back, "I know you do not like mouthclamps because of Priestesses, Scalpel, but that was just a warning. It will never return if you do not insult Shockwave."

The little bot continues to hide behind Starscream's heels, and he makes sure to record it for how _adorable_ it is to see. "I vill _not_ be silenced like zat."

Primus, the bot is cute.

"Then you will not insult any of my lovers, Scalpel. Shockwave has been nothing but be polite, and you throw insults." He presses a kiss to the purple mech's faceplate, "You do not have to be here to see if you do not want to. I have a lab being built for you, and you're getting along with Starscream if how you're reacting to him now is any reaction."

"Ze seeker knows how to pleasure a bot in ze berz." Scalpel waves a dismissive servo, "As all seekers should. Zey-"

"I would appreciate not being called your berthbot," Starscream hisses at him, shaking his ped to get Scalpel's tiny servos off of him. "I would not have even done it if I hadn't been so slagging overcharged, you little-"

Scalpel stabs sharp peds at him, but manages to avoid any real damage, although Megatron knows that Starscream will whine and complain about the scratches to his paint, "You are a vinged berzbot. Zey say zat seekers vere created to be ze pleasurebots of Primus."

Megatron sighs, Scalpel apparently has absolutely no manners at all. He'll attribute that to being alone for so very long, but is unsure how to soothe the screeching and shouting from Starscream about the gigantic insult. Shockwave is actually the one to fix it, stretching out an arm to pick Scalpel up and out from under the seeker's stomping peds. The tiny bot is set on top of Megatron's shoulder, and Starscream is tugged into his lap next to the purple mech. "I will not say no to sharing your lap this sol, my lord. Not if you don't mind."

He sighs softly, "They will be allowed to stay as long as they realize they are not joining in the berth." He puts a finger to Starscream's mouth, "And don't even _think_ of sticking your glossa in my mouth."

There's a gentle ping of a text file, and Megatron opens it when he recognizes the sender as Shockwave. _If you wish, you may extend your hacking cables and insert them into any of my ports. It may convince them that they do not wish to join you in the berth._

Megatron arches an optic ridge at him. The spy was inviting a hack, to make the other bots believe that he got off on hacking during interfacing, an act which nearly all bots despised. He flicks a few of the thin, lithe cables out, and lets them slide sinuously over Shockwave's frame. Loyalty makes the bot slide open an access panel of his arm, offering his ports to Megatron's questing cables. They click into place, and Shockwave arches, dropping every firewall and protection he has.

Megatron almost moans with pleasure himself-he has never had a bot so _willing_ and _eager_ for this. He is happy to send little streams of pleasure through the cables, questing through all the code questioningly. He is a little bit disturbed to feel Shockwave slowly nudge his attention to the code he could pull out to _offline_ the bot. He smooths it back in place as he kisses the purple bot's face, "Don't be ridiculous, I'm not going to do that."

He can feel every bit of Shockwave lighting up with delight, nuzzling against him, "But you can if you want, Megatron."

He smiles when Starscream figures out what they're talking about, the seeker looking at the hacking cables and open access ports, "You're _insane_!" The seeker hops off his lap, "You keep your servos _away_ from my ports."

"I would not dream of forcing you, seeker," Megatron slides his free servo down and squeezes Shockwave's aft. "I get little pleasure from the act if my partner fights the entire time." Though he certainly does not mind a bit of a struggle at the beginning, to get his engine revving. He's somewhat surprised by the fact that Shockwave does not even make the slightest attempt to study his code in return, staying respectfully away from it. "But this is something I expect from my lovers."

Starscream shudders, moving to the second in command position, "Yeah... not happening."

Scalpel taps tiny peds on him, "Vell, I am not in ze berz now, but I vill stay _here_, since you vill not hack me like zis."

He chuckles softly, "If that's what you wish, Scalpel." He presses a kiss to Shockwave's faceplate, dimming his optics happily as he continues to explore the code. He mentally rubs all over it, a claiming gesture that makes Shockwave's spark pulse hot and heavy in its chamber. "Shockwave is happy to have it done to him."

The purple bot makes a tiny little keening sound, cuddling close, "Y-yes, my lord."

Even with the reassurance that he won't be hacked, Scalpel squirms on his shoulder, unhappy to watch Megatron hacking another bot this way for pleasure. Bots generally do not enjoy watching hacking play.

No matter how good it feels when the other bot submits to you and allows you access to all of their code. Megatron is so used to limited access. Having this unfettered access to Shockwave's code is making his spark heat up, and then cool down, again and again. It's maddening.

He has to pull away slowly, while Shockwave is hot and wanting. He keeps his cables in, sending a small text, _I can not continue, my sparkchamber will not allow me to enjoy this to the fullest extent. I would much rather try this in private, rather than in front of everyone._

Shockwave blinks up at him, then nuzzles into his neck. _If that is what you wish, Megatron. I will have no objections to anything you do to me. My frame is yours to use as you wish._

Shockwave is frighteningly loyal.

He rather likes it, though.

He hopes that Shockwave is as loyal to the cause as he is to him. He wants the bot able to inform him of betrayals, and he wants the bot willing to do what is necessary to keep their Decepticon cause the focus of his work. If he goes mad, he will want the bot to do what is necessary.

He doubts Shockwave will be willing to offline him. The sort of loyalty he shows is not one that will allow the bot to damage Megatron in any way. "I have work today, Shockwave," he murmurs, stroking the bot's frame. "You will go fetch your things and move some of them into my quarters. Whatever you find most comfortable having there."

Shockwave moves to press a mock-kiss to his mouth, "Yes, my liege." He removes his hacking cables, and the purple mech slips off his lap. "Would you like me to return when I am done?"

He rubs his servos over the bot's hips, squeezing his aft possessively, "You should work as well. I expect you in my rooms afterwards."

The bot's optic does a happy arch, "Yes, my lord Megatron."

He watches the mech go with dim optics, happy to have a bot with him again. One he can trust to keep secrets and stay safe. He starts on what he has to do to work, though. He really _does_ have work, and ignoring it to think about what he's going to do now that he has a bot he can play with to overload isn't productive.

He watches as Shockwave moves back and forth between the Autobot disguise and his normal bot form. Laying on the berth with dim optics, he hums softly, "It is much smoother now than it was before. Have you worked out the troubles we had when we did it before?"

Shockwave looks over at him, the pair of mock-optics looking very real. "I think so, you had me design the crane vehicle mode, and I can switch to that fairly easily."

Megatron pulls the compact, smaller frame against him, traces his fingers down over the Autobot symbol on his chest. "This is very convincing." He reaches up and presses a finger into Shockwave's new mouth, watching the Autobot face's faux-optics widen with mock-worry. "Such a naughty Autobot you are, sneaking into my quarters. Did you think you'd get away with this?"

The bot curls his glossa around Megatron's fingers, and Megatron laughs.

"When bots mention my name, you will have to do your best not to moan, sweetspark, or you will give yourself away."

Shockwave sucks on his fingers, "It will be hard, but I know I can do it."

He squeezes Shockwave's aft, "And no doing that, either. You _must _use your mouth to talk. I know it is frustrating, but look on the bright side, you can go seduce some minibots and have then rub their tiny little sparks all over you."

Shockwave's spark pulses against him, "Do you really want me to, my love?"

He smiles, kissing the bot right where his actual optic is, "Yes, sweetspark, I do. Go take advantage of this assignment. Just don't get too overconfident." His spark pulses in fear, "I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I will have to call in a favor from Ultra Magnus himself to be able to get your frame back. And most likely not even get that much of you in return."

Not if they suspected that Shockwave was full of confidential material, as he would be after less than a vorn of service in the Autobot ranks. Megatron knows how swiftly his mech will rise there. He touches Shockwave's grey and teal paint, upset by the color scheme now. His purple had been so lovely, and now it was so . . lifeless.

Gentle servos touch his face, claws hidden away in his frame. "I will be your loyal informant, even in offlining."

That is not the reassurance he wants to hear from Shockwave. Not at all.

Shockwave dims his optics. "Are you certain you do not wish to play one more game with me before I leave? This 'Autobot' might be hiding information from you. Do you not wish to hack him to find out?"

He dims his optics, he knows how much Shockwave loves this game, and is more than willing to indulge him. "I'm certain that he has the most _sensitive_ information. He was just last seen with my loyal information officer, and I haven't seen my lover since. I am _very_ worried he's been offlined, and now I need to make sure that he isn't damaged."

Shockwave shudders in pleasure against him, and he preps his cables to enter.

He's going to enjoy this just as much as his lover.

Megatron steps down to the dirt encrusted surface of Wall, a far off organic planet that he's only at because he got a odd distorted message demanding rescue. It wasn't a Decepticon frequency, but that doesn't stop the fact that it was clearly aimed at his faction. The "Frag off, Autobots" came through on the message loud and clear.

"Oh, fragging finally, you respond to my fragging message. I thought I was going to have to gnaw my own limbs off like a trapped petrorabbit just for some fragging entertainment." A lithe, dark-armored bot comes out of the trees, dropping to the ground in a smooth ninjabot crouch before straightening up. He's rather thin, even for a cyclebot, and he has an interesting glass dome over his head. "Took you fragging long enough." The bot has the remains of an Autobot insignia on his chest, tiny fractions of red paint that the bot's sharp, long claws could not remove.

He's about to ask about that when there's a sudden squeal of delight behind him, and Blitzwing rushes past him to grab the cyclebot and cuddle him. "He is _so pretty_! I want to keep him, my lord!"

This is actually the first time he's _ever_ known Blitzwing to want a pet, and he's ready to allow it when the cyclebot slashes hooked claws across the triple-changer's face. "I'm not a fragging _pet_. I'm not going to let that happen to me. If you're going to try, I'll just wait for Yoketron to return and steal his ship."

Megatron crosses his arms, leaning against a tree and watching in amusement as Blitzwing somehow remains on Random for this. "Zen you will be a Decepticon wiz me! You will be so pretty wiz a purple symbol and-"

The cyclebot shoves his claws in Blitzwing's mouth, "Yeah. Right. I realize that you're General Blitzwing, but I am pretty sure I'm supposed to ask Lord Megatron over there."

"You only need my approval if you intend to take my brand." He watches as Blitzwing continues to mumble words around the bot's claws, reaching into subspace to start polishing the cyclebot's chest to remove the last traces of red. Megatron stifles a laugh behind his servo. "Any of my generals can recruit ex-Autobots." A normal soldier could not, as they would too easily be fooled by pretend shows of camaraderie.

"Nnmmble," Blitzwing says with a happy nod, before proceeding to slide out his obscenely long glossa, letting it wrap around the bot's arm.

The bot rolls his pretty green optics, an acceptably Decepticon color - reminding him how much he wishes he could convince Swindle to actually become a Decepticon instead of merely pretending to be, even if he does adore when the bot runs around with his symbol with his lovely large purple optics - and says, "Is part of this deal sharing the berth with Possessive McGrabby here?"

Random makes a tiny, sad sound, and unwraps his glossa, "Nein, but I _would_ like you to try just for one night." The cyclebot is nuzzled against the chest, "You are so tiny and sharp, I did not know zat an Autobot could come like zis."

"I am _not_ from an Autobot lineage," the bot says with disgust. "I was taken from my home and forced into the Autobot training camps, where I did rather abysmally." He leans in conversationally, smiling wide to show off his denta, "They were rather upset that I refused to answer to the 'name' they gave me there. Eventually they pawned me off on Yoketron." He gestures at the surrounding wildlife, "As you can see, that did not turn out so well either."

Megatron smiles, knowing that Yoketron had done the exact same thing with Lockdown and several other ninjabots. Drop them on an unused organic planet and force them to meditate until they become one with nature. It works about three-fourths of the time. The remaining quarter takes off to be a half-trained ninjabots in the neutral areas.

This is the first time one had actually wanted to join the Decepticon cause. Most have the fact that Decepticons are evil jammed in their processor by that point. Even if it is for them to think that the Decepticons will force them to fight when they don't want to at all, or had just wanted to remain a neutral. It seems like this one _wants_ to fight, however.

"So I see." He looks at Blitzwing sharply, "Put him down, he can walk on his own peds."

"I do not mind having him hold me." The cyclebot rests a clawed servo over Blitzwing's sparkplates. "My name is Oil Slick. I've been told you enjoy restraining your lovers in the berth, General Blitzwing. Is this true?"

Blitzwing hunches in on himself a bit, ". . .ja? We do enjoy it . . . sometimes?"

Oil Slick rubs the sparkplates, "That is too bad. I was going to show you the cuff mods I was given as a present for my graduation from the Science Academy on Haydon IV. They were very expensive, but my mothers hoped they would lure a femme into my berth."

Science Academy on Haydon IV? Well, it looks like he's going to have to build another lab. The place is very prestigious, and if the bot had _graduated_ from it, he's not going to lose a scientist.

Oil Slick dims his optics, nibbling at one of Blitzwing's shoulderspikes, "They aren't just for show, you see. I _love_ them. I am perfectly willing to let you test them out on me."

Random's optics flicker, and suddenly flips to Icy, "Oh... I zink zat I can ... test ze cuffs."

Megatron wonders if he should point out that there are berths in the ship, or if he should let Blitzwing shove the ninjabot into the ground.

"It will be easier to chain him up on your berth," he finally says, just as Icy looks like he's going to tie the bot to a _tree_. "Please do not share the details of your frag with me. I am not interested."

Blitzwing pouts, "But my lord, surely you do not wish to know nozing?" He dims his optics, "I would gladly allow you to interface wiz us. You must be missing your Shockwave. I am sure Oil Zlick has a tasty little spark, and he will look so good wiz chains wrapped around his peds."

Sometimes the triple-changer seems to forget that Megatron's interests are not the same as his own. "I prefer my lovers to be somewhat larger," he says kindly, ignoring the click of unlocking sparkplates.

Icy takes off to the ship, carrying a spark exposed and dim opticked Oil Slick securely, rushing past him to make it to a berth. "Yes, my lord!" is called out, and Megatron watches the bot go out of sight.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p>

Like I said up top, I cut out porn on this chapter. Check it out in my journal or tumblr if you want to.


	8. Chapter 8

Porn cut out from this chapter again. Look at my journal or my tumblr. If you need to know how to get to it, just... leave a review.

Transformers belongs to Hasbro

* * *

><p>He has long since stopped bothering to count how long it has been since he first decided to stay on the Nemesis. He knows he did it to lull the Autobots into a false sense of security after the great war, but that doesn't stop it from being boring as frag. Shockwave is <em>still<em> on Cybertron, reporting back to him whenever possible, but he can not touch and caress his information officer like he wants to from the other side of the viewscreen, and watching the bot self service is nothing but an exercise in frustration.

He is listening to his Decepticons squabble in the throne room of the ship, wondering what the frag Blitzwing is singing and what a waterspout is when the ship informs him of something he had hoped was long gone.

Allspark energy.

Later, he realizes he was, perhaps, a bit too hard on Starscream, but the bot had been so infuriating recently, the result of being stuck on a ship for far too long without any seeker kin to socialize with.

Victory had seemed within his grasp, and he could feel the Allspark's energy against his plating, the familiar, cursed rock pulsating with light, even in the protective casing. It was guarded by pathetic little Autobots. They would serve his Decepticons well as sparkwarmers. The minibot would look nice with Shockwave, and he would have just enough time to train the little bot before his sweetspark returned. Blitzwing would likely want the truckbot with the sluttish blue glass sparkplates. He wasn't sure who he would give the ninjabot and medic to, but it wouldn't take long to decide. The largest of them would suit Blackout or one of the others of Team Chaar nicely. Perhaps all of them, if the bot had enough stamina.

And then, things had gone terribly wrong.

He was just out of the ship when something on his back exploded, and he realized that Starscream's pat on the back was a ploy to put a bomb on him. He should have taken the demands to be leader more seriously, so to be better prepared. The next thing he knew, he was in pieces while going through a black hole, and raining down over a planet.

He thought he had been bored before, but that really was nothing in comparison to now. Watching Isaac putter around the lab, and indignities of indignities, using his _servo_ as a chair. He actually has to remind the little organic to fuel up at times, just so he does not offline from absent minded hunger.

Isaac's sparkling is more tolerable, even though he never gets to see her in person. She is unaware of his presence in Isaac's labs, but he can feel her through the walls some sols, and see her on Isaac's monitors and the security feeds he sometimes taps into.

Of course, she is in league with those cursed Autobots, protecting the Allspark. He can feel that energy too, emanating from the key she wears around her neck.

Sometimes he wonders how he is functioning, as his spark is clearly no longer with him. If he gets a new frame, will the chamber fill up with a spark, or will he be some sparkless creature for all eternity?

Had he even had a spark before? His plates had been shut, and he'd felt the pulsating heat of it, and the charge inside his chest . . . but he had never seen his spark after Shimmerfire had offlined.

Perhaps she had taken it with her, and he was nothing more than a sparkless drone, believing it was alive when all it did was function and degrade.

Then, he feels it, a small blip of a Decepticon's frequency. He smiles to himself, and settles in to be rescued. Blitzwing and Lugnut are bots he'd happily trust with his safe keeping. They're both very trustworthy, and will do everything in their power to save him from this. All he has to do is wait until Isaac leaves, and he can contact them.

When he finally gets to the Allspark, and has the little truck of a Prime tied up, he doesn't bother with words. He can feel his spark tingling in his chest as he nears the open Allspark's case, and pushes Sari out of the way, ignoring how his servo warms to her frame. The sparkling isn't important to him, and he needs to get rid of the fragging thing. But first...

He holds the Allspark up, and tests opening his plates. They open instantly at his command for the first time since Shimmerfire offlined. It is a pulsing _red_ for some reason, and he supposes that's because of the large amount of heating up and sudden cool down he'd done over the vorns. But that doesn't really matter, in fact, it is even better. It means he's a _lucky sparked_ bot now. And he has the Allspark with him to just open whenever the frag he wants. He looks forward to calling Shockwave back and using his spark over and over.

First, he will self-service, and find out just what he's been missing with these overloads that give everyone else so much pleasure. Megatron turns to leave, and the tiny organic catches his optic, and his spark pulses a bit harder, but he turns away. She must have a residual charge from carrying the key for so long, because his sensors are reading Allspark energy in her.

If it remains, he may have one of his Decepticons take her at a later date for study.

For now, he wants to go home, sprawl out on a berth and-

He collapses as static knocks out the sensors in his legs, dropping him to the floor. That foolish fleshling rambles at him about his 'Achilles heel,' and Megatron feels sensation returning quickly, the Allspark pulsing energy through his entire frame. This may be the most useful thing the rock has ever done for him. He stands, and prepares to crush the little fleshling, and gets _tackled_ by the tiny truckbot.

The Allspark starts to shoot a bright blue beam straight at the truckbot, shoving the tiny mech against the wall, "You appoint yourself protector of the Allspark, yet you have no concept of its true power." It will only make everyone miserable. He plans on using the sudden leverage from the open plates to have them broken off to something he can actually close and open on his own. No need to let a new High Priestess be found and lead everyone to sparkbreak.

The little organic sparkling calls out the truckbot's name, throwing the key that had somehow changed him to a smoother, less dangerous looking, alt mode. Then, time seems to freeze as he's punched right in the Allspark.

The next thing he knows, he's in the middle of a lake, and holding the organic that held him in a lab for so very long. When he crawls to the shore, he looks down at Isaac in his servo, and says sarcastically, "I trust you are comfortable in your chair." His sparkplates are shut tight and he is not the least bit happy. "It appears, professor, that our fates are destined to be intertwined once more."

He hopes the Allspark suffered terribly when it was broken by the little bot's servo and the key the Allspark itself had charged. Now there is no chance of his plates ever opening again.

"Ha! I knew it would work!" Starscream's shrill voice breaks the air on the base, and Megatron leans back on his throne, wondering what sort of bizarre weapon he should be expecting now. "Look at what I made, Megatron," the seeker looks so slagging _smug_.

There are . . . there are other seekers behind him. Seekers with the exact same helm shape as him, in a variety of color schemes.

And one of them is a femme.

It is distinctly unsettling.

"You made yourself a flock." It is really quite creepy, and he's not exactly sure if he should point out the femme is going to demand to be second in command of the Decepticons because she will automatically think that she is the leader of the flock. Femmes are _always_ the leader if there's one there. That's just how they work.

Starscream stamps a pretty ped on the ground, and Megatron sighs softly - the bot's allspark shard in his forehead is making his spark pulse, but his plates won't open no matter how hard he's tried. "Not _just_ a flock! They're my _clones_."

He looks at them all, optics settling on the black and purple one cowering behind the yellow one. He _was_ going to ask if Starscream thought of them as his sparklings, but he would much rather do something else now. He points at the trembling seeker, "What is he called?" If it has swift or peds in the name, he fears his spark may break.

Starscream frowns, "I haven't exactly _named_ them yet, but... Skywarp. I'm calling him Skywarp. It just feels right."

Black and purple wings flutter happily for a moment, and then sink immediately back into a cowering position of fear. Megatron stands and pulls the dark seeker forward, tipping his face up to gaze into his red optics. The bot mewls, optics going comically wide with shock as he pleads, "No, please, no, don't hurt me, I promise I'll be good!"

Cowardly as Starscream at his absolute worst. It seems this clone has taken on personality aspects from his code donor. "Come with me, seeker, and I won't hurt you."

There's a hiss, and a clawed servo yanks him away from Skywarp. "You keep your fragging hacking servos away from my seeker flock."

He smiles, moving his servo along Starscream's wing, teasing it in just the way he's learned to make sparkplates pop open on a seeker with one of his previous seeker berth partners. His second in command gives him a confused look, spark exposed and pulsing. "I do not need to hack a seeker, Starscream. I know what I am doing."

His second in command looks shocked, and he takes advantage of that by pulling Skywarp with him to his berthroom. When he gets in, he tugs the trembling clone into his lap as he sits on the berth, and just holds him. The bot is shaking in terror, pleading with him, "Don't! Please no! I don't want to! Please!"

He nuzzles his face against the bot's cockpit, murmuring softly, "I'm not going to, seeker. You just remind me of a bot I loved once."

Trembling like a petrorabbit, the seeker whines unhappily, "I . . I'm not that b-bot and I don't want to interface you and you're _scary_!" His words end in a high-pitched shriek that has Megatron tuning down his audios. "Please don't make me!"

Megatron rubs the seeker's wings, soothing the worry from the frame until Skywarp is finally relaxed against him, even if it takes two full breems to manage it. When those sleek wings are calm and positioned neutrally, Megatron speaks very softly to him. "I would never force a bot, Skywarp. You remind me of Swiftpeds. He was my closest friend for a very long time, and I loved him quite deeply."

The wings twitch. "Did you marry him?"

He shakes his head, "No, we were never bonded. He offlined before I was willing to accept a bonding brush."

Skywarp trembles, "H-how did he..." The mech trails off, shivering with fear.

He rubs the seeker softly, encouraging the bot to calm even more, "He was fighting with me on the battlefield. Him on my shoulders or in the air as we went against the Autobots." He rubs the vents on the mech's helmet, "He landed one last time on my shoulder, and I had thought he was just laying down, but his spark had been shot entirely out." He soothes the bot as the mech's venting hitches in terror again, "He most likely didn't hurt at all as it happened, Skywarp. And I will not allow such a thing happen to you." He smiles, "Too bad seekers don't use anything other than Nullrays, I think you would look wonderful if you had a chainwhip."

Whimpers answer him, and the seeker covers his optics, peeking out between his claws, "Whips are scary. You won't make me wear scary leather to use one will you?"

Megatron has to look the reference up, and he recoils with disgust at the organic filth it brings into his processor. Ugh. To dress in the flesh of other organics and then use a whip for pleasure? The organics on this planet were so fragged in the processor. "No. I can safely say I will never require that of you." He rubs the wings right at the base, and appeals to the core of brutality at the spark of every seeker he has ever known. "You would take your enemies by surprise, and see them sprawled at your peds, leaking energon from the wounds you inflict." The wings tremble with desire, even as the bot's processor seems to tell him to be afraid.

The seeker's chest is heating up, rubbing against him unconsciously, "Will... will they not get near me as I do this?"

He teases and plays at the bot's frame, "Swiftpeds was always at my side, we worked together, and he was well taken care of by me when he wasn't in the air." He murmurs softly, "You could work that into your flock, and be safe even in the air as you cut and dismember them from much further than any sword or axe."

Skywarp's pretty red optics flicker in want at the thought, grinding against him a little harder, "Do... do you have any vids of him?" He smiles at that, knowing the bot is almost certain to take up the chainwhip now, and nods. "Can... can I see them?"

He picks a vidfile of Swift being particularly vicious, slicing one of their Autobot enemies into scrap. It's one of his favorites to watch, even if it makes his spark ache. There's no response when he offers the file to the seeker. Only a blank look that turns worried.

"I . . there's," the bot whispers, tone wrought with panic, "there's a thing making my systems make noise. What is it?"

Starscream must have just recently onlined his clones. Megatron soothes him again. "That is a file. Would you like me to show you how to accept it?" He brushes his fingertips over Skywarp's forearm, and a hacking cable sneaks out to push the plate open, slipping into an access port. "I am going to show you which directories to access so you can accept the file, scan it, and then open it."

Skywarp nods, trembling against him. "O-okay."

He moves to the correct area, showing all the proper ways to do it, showing how to scan, and how to open it. He smiles as Skywarp's optics light up with savage glee as the bot watches the carnage Swiftpeds made through a battlefield, chainwhip arcing and dancing as it takes bots apart. When he knows the mech is done, he presses a closed mouth kiss to the bot's mouth, pulling away to murmur, "Your firewalls are down. I will show you how to fix those, as well."

Skywarp's optics are dim with lust as he nods, following directions as he explains softly. When he's finished, the seeker rubs up against him, "Did you interface Swiftpeds a lot?"

A sparkling of a seeker, even one in an adult frame, with adult desires, and a mostly adult processor, cannot be trusted with his secret. Not yet. "We shared a berth for a very long time." There were so few bots nowadays that knew the other part of that story. That Ultra Magnus had begun as a Decepticon. He showed the mech some measure of pity and compassion by not bringing it up unless the other mech mentioned it first. The councilbots often overruled his position because of that fact, after all, even if they claimed that played no role in their decisions.

Skywarp is rubbing against him a little harder, voice breathy, "Would you... would you like to interface with me?"

He would _love_ to use the mech's shard, but he _can't_ get open. However... "I would much rather lick you to overload," he is certain that licking a shard of the Allspark will not numb his glossa, and he looks forward to watching a bot squirm with want under him.

The mech's optics flicker in confusion, "Y-you can do that?"

He moves his servos so they're squeezing the mech's aft, and presses closed mouthed kisses over the cockpit, "I would _love_ to do that. Have you overload as I licked and sucked on your shard."

Sparkplates spring open against him, and Megatron stifles a chuckle at the speed with which they snap open, quick enough that he could hear the locks protesting the action. "Please," the bot begs, and his sparkshard is so very tiny. Even smaller than Starscream's piece.

* * *

><p>Megatron is sitting in his throne dealing with several of the seekers flickering their optics and fluttering their wings at him, just like they have for the last few decacycles since he overloaded Skywarp, when Slipstream lands lightly in front of him. He doesn't even look up from the datapad he was reading, "You know better. You come in through the <em>dock<em>, not from above where just anyone can see you."

"Oh, I _wanted_ them to see how to come in, my liege," she purrs, and when he looks up, there are two nervous twins clinging to one another, looking around at them with wide optics. "They followed me home. May I keep them?" She draws both against her, one on each side, "I intend to keep them in my berth, and out of trouble."

Megatron vents a sigh, "Go. Take them to the medic and have a pacification code put in them for now. I won't have them rampaging around the base if they decide they no longer want to pleasure you."

They cling to her a little tighter, and she rubs their helmets, "Can I have him install wings? They would look so much better with wings."

He focuses on his datapad, wishing Shockwave was with him to help deal with what he's working on. "Yes. If that's what you want to do, you can. Just make sure it doesn't interfere with their transformation. You are too young to know about how fractured a processor can become if a bot isn't allowed to transform." It should be Starscream telling her this, but the bot is off hiding in his labs for some reason.

She shifts a tiny bit, holding them close, "I do not want them to go insane."

He keeps from rolling his optics, "Then don't modify them until we go to New Kaon. There are other seekers there, and they will know what to do. Make sure that you keep the fact that they combine in mind."

The blue one perks up, "We are being good at combining!"

The orange bot nods and adds, "We are good at interfacing too. All of the fanbots are agreeing on this! We send them vids of us being with our sparks exposed." He leans in and nuzzles Slipstream. "They will be jealous. So jealous."

The blue bot hisses and tugs Slipstream closer to him. "You will be the jealous one, brother. Miss Slipstream is liking me _more_ than you." They look like they're about to fight, when Slipstream cuffs both of them on the back of the helm.

"Behave, or you will be chained down and not allowed to lick anything tonight."

They both make sad sounds, but don't actually _say_ anything. Megatron points out the door, "Go to the medic first. I'm sure you want to play with your pets, but you need to make sure they're clean. I advise to check for false cables, as well."

She rubs her claws along the twins' frames, "Yes, my lord." He doesn't bother to watch her sexy femme seeker strut as she leaves, not wanting to deal with a heating and cooling spark.

It is about two sols later when he gets a com on his private frequency he had _never_ thought he'd get ever again. "_Megatron_!"

He makes a face, sitting up in his throne, "Primus, it's been awhile since I've heard from you, Ultra. Come back to your senses and want to join the Decepticons again?"

"You. . . you have botnapped two of our youngest warriors, and I demand that you return them immediately. I can hardly imagine the awful things you've been doing to them-"

He shoos the bots out of the throne room, even as the seeker clones and Blitzwing and Oil Slick are so very reluctant to leave after such a juicy tidbit of gossip. Only after they're gone does he lean back and answer his old friend. "I can assure you that no botnapping has taken place. They came quite willingly, and all I ever hear from them all sol is," he makes his voice as vapid as possible, "'We are loving our Miss Slipstream, she is being so wonderful to us!'"

"They... they don't sound like that." Ultra takes a soothing vent, "Return them at once."

He rolls his optics, "They don't _want_ to be returned. What is that little thing you kept quoting at me again? 'Freedom is a right' if I remember correctly. Even if you have expanded it through the stellar cycles. 'Freedom is the right of all,' to now's 'Freedom is the right of all sentient beings,' right?"

The mech grinds his dente loudly, "Exactly, they should be free and not in the berth for your seeker's entertainment."

He tisks, "Oh, Ultra, you should know that if they _want_ to be there, that is their choice. You are taking their freedom away by demanding them back."

"No bot wants to spend their life servicing a spark."

Megatron tisks louder this time. "Am I going to have to send you prostibots again, Ultra? You rejected them the last dozen times I've had them show up, sparks-bared in your berth."

The Magnus growls over the line, "_You're_ the fragger who's been sending them to me? Frag. No wonder they wouldn't say who had paid them."

"Oh, please. Don't act like you didn't know it was me. Why do you think the most recent ones had that slutty clear-glass chestplate truckbot frame? I know your type now. You really ought to snap him up before some other bot does. Blitzwing has been getting rather vocal in his request that I allow him to take the bot to the berth."

The mech sputters, "How dare you? How _da_-"

He yawns theatrically, "You're boring me now, Ultra. I haven't allowed it." He pauses for a long moment, "Yet." He cuts the com, knowing how angry the Autobot will be about it. Maybe the mech will show up on the planet, and he'll have to leave early. Well, it isn't like he hasn't _finally_ fixed the Nemesis. It took a while, but the constructicons were able to make it take less than half the time he thought it would. Maybe Shockwave can return that way? His spark pulses at the thought of his lover back in his berth.

He's interrupted from his musings by Sunstorm landing lightly in front of him, holding a small, squirming yellow bot.

Recording the bot's squirming, because he knows Shockwave will enjoy watching it later, Megatron arches an optic ridge. "Did I not spend a very long megacycle explaining to you all that the little Autobots on the planet were not to be taken against their will?"

Sunstorm smiles brightly at him, claws rubbing along the minibot's open sparkchamber. "But he is very willing, my lord. Look at how beautifully he squirms for me." His claws drift across the spark, and the minibot arches, and then curses loudly, trying to close his plates, unable to because the seeker's servo is in the way.

He rubs his helmet tiredly, not looking away, "Very adorable, yes." He sighs softly, "Did you just snatch him from the street?"

Sunstorm shakes his head rapidly, "No, my liege! He was in a _parking lot_, clear as day!"

He wishes the seeker clones hadn't absorbed so much human culture, it is going to take them forever to get them into proper seeker shape. Just the other sol, he heard one exclaiming 'Jesus Allah Buddha' when the bot had gotten angry. It took him a bit to research before he found out that the humans _worshiped_ the organics corresponding to the name. Well, except for Allah, he has no clue about that one, really. Some ... magical being in the sky. It got very complicated, and he's sure he doesn't _want_ to understand. He's happy with Primus, who is solidly _real_.

Not so happy with the Allspark, but significantly cheerier when he thinks of it scattered in millions of pieces all around Earth. He even has several he's keeping for special occasions. One he's even thinking about making a necklace out of. Just to brag.

And the largest is going straight into Shockwave's chamber.

Hopefully, it will be large enough to get his plates open, when combined with Shockwave's spark energy.

If not, he will at least be able to overload his lover, rewarding him for the long decavorns of sharing a berth with only the occasional tactile overload. They had discovered he could only get Shockwave to overload that way once or twice a decacycle before Shockwave's sensors would adjust down to the point that no amount of stimulation would create an overload. No amount of hacking could remove that basic line of coding, either. It was meant as a self-defense measure, to help a bot cope with unusual levels of stimulation so that the bot could continue to function.

Mostly, it was a crystal thorn in his side, meaning that he could not overload the bot as often as he wanted to.

But back to the problem in front of him.

"But you _still_ took him with you unwillingly."

Sunstorm shakes his head rapidly, "No, my lord! He is _so happy_ in my arms! Just watch!" The minibot curses loudly only to mewl and pant as Sunstorm starts to caress and play with the tiny spark.

He frowns, "Put him down, Sunstorm." The seeker makes a disappointed sound, but does as ordered, holding the smaller bot in place before the mech can take off. He gives the bot a flat look, "Not that you aren't very adorable, but I would think you want to close up before you start to answer questions."

The minibot-Megatron had never bothered to learn his designation, but he's sure it has something to do with an insect. Butterfly perhaps?-snarls at him, snapping his plates shut, only for the seeker to try prying them open with his claws again. "I'm not telling you _anything_, Decepticon! You'll get _nothing_ out of me and nnngh!" his plates are pushed open again, and Sunstorm wraps his claws around the tiny spark, squeezing it.

Megatron sighs, "Sunstorm. Cease and desist immediately. Put Butterfree down and-"

"I'm not a fr-fragging nnghhh . . fragging Butterfree. Name's _Bumblebee_." The bot squirms, and pants as Sunstorm withdraws a cable and rolls the end between his clawtips.

He waves a servo dismissively, "You mistake me as someone that cares, little bug." He snaps his fingers, "Do I need to get ...," he searches for a seeker that will significantly scare the bot into not groping the minibot to overload, "Thundercracker? He'd love to stand here and tell you how much of a better job he's doing than you."

The yellow seeker freezes, servos moving from the spark to the bot's shoulders instantly. "No, my lord. We don't need the... wonderful Thundercracker to take my precious and beautiful Bumblebee away from me."

He watches as the minibot curses and shoves the cable back into the bay before asking, "Well, little bot, it is time to have you answer some questions. Answer honestly, and you will be returned unharmed."

"Not gonna betray my friends," the bot declares proudly, even if the posture of his frame indicates he is battling between arousal and fear. The little thing probably assumes he is going to be tortured for information.

There is no information the bot has that is worth wasting the time hacking it out of him. "I had not intended to ask questions that would make you betray your teammates." He pauses, "Well, I was interested to know if the little Prime is a virgin or not. He acts like he's never had a frag his entire life."

A squeak of shock echoes from just beyond the door, and Megatron sighs, opening it with a command.

Blitzwing falls to the floor, having had his audio pressed up against the door which had slid open unexpectedly. He struggles up to his peds, trying to regain his dignity as Icy. "You believe zat he may be untouched?"

He sighs again, "He acts like it. You may go _court_ him. No yanking him into a berth and using him. I imagine you'll have very little chance, but you may try before Ultra Magnus shows up." He holds up a finger, "You may _not_ botnap him and keep him in a privacy until he relents. I expect it done publicly and where anyone can see you." He pauses, "Not the actual interfacing, just the courtship. If he accepts, you may. If not, you already have Oil Slick with you. Behave properly."

Icy gives him a very haughty look, "I would not do zis any ozer way, my lord."

He gives the triple-changer a flat look, "Do not insult my intelligence, Blitzwing. You have Oil Slick with you in the berth in addition to being in my faction. I'm not allowing you a _pet_ right now. Go seduce another lover."

Blitzwing narrows his optics, but he knows better than to backtalk now unless he wants to end up mouthclamped, and mouthclamps upset Random terribly. Too much glossa forced to stay in one mouth, Megatron guesses.

Megatron studies the squirming, unhappy minibot. "Now, you still have questions to answer, little bot. Did Sunstorm botnap you?"

"Slag yeah, he did." The bot tries to squirm out of Sunstorm's arms and fails. "Fragging swooped down like a giant fragging organic bird and scooped me up off the ground. Then he started being a total fragger and teased my plates open and kept stopping to _lick_ me and-" the bot trails off, flushing with embarrassment. "Ain't telling you anything else."

So the bot had overloaded at least once on the way here, and judging by how _smug_ Sunstorm is, most likely twice. At least the seeker knows that leaving your lover unsatisfied isn't the least bit worth while, not when you can watch them be pleasured and happy under your servos. It is a good lesson to learn.

He leans on his throne, "Do you _want_ to stay with Sunstorm?"

The bot looks uncomfortable, remembering that Megatron specified honesty, and most likely thinking he has a way of just knowing if the mech lies. He does. It's called experience. The minibot shifts a tiny bit, "... Kinda? Just, like, as a bot to frag every so often. I'm not going to be a slagging _berthbot_."

He taps his fingers on the arm of his throne, "I'll specify, then. Do you want to stay on New Kaon with Sunstorm?"

"Oh, _frag_ no," the bot struggles again. "I _know_ about what your bots would do to a mini staying there. I don't wanna get fragging gangbanged on the way to visit an energon shop."

While it was true that a tiny bot would be a delightful temptation to most of his mechs and femmes, he has very strict rules about interfacing. Nonconsensual interfacing is punished with extreme severity, and generally ends in an offlining. The minibot would either agree to the group 'facing, or would be left alone.

He watches the minibot squirm more, and amends his thought.

The minibot would either agree or be watched with hungry optics, but not touched.

"If you wished, you would only be with Sunstorm. Would you be willing then?" He'd have to order that red and boxy symbol he so dislikes to be removed, but he doesn't care either way.

The little bot squirms and struggles in an unintentionally enticing way, "_No_. I'm not fragging leaving my team!"

He nods, waving a servo at the ceiling, "You heard the bot, Sunstorm. You will return him to where you found him, but can return to 'face him if he's willing. You will _not_ bring him back here unless he says he wants to come with us to New Kaon."

The seeker makes a disappointed sound, wings drooping a tiny bit, "Yes, my lord."

Perking up, the minibot widens his optics, "You're going back to New Kaon?"

Megatron wants to pull the pretty yellow bot onto his lap and pinch his tiny horns until he overloads from the stimulation. He is not personally attracted to minis, but Shockwave would adore the vids of it. Would likely watch them every time he touched himself thereafter. "I do intent to return to New Kaon eventually, little bot. You could not seriously have believed that I intended to stay on this organic slagheap forever, could you?"

The bot flushes with anger, "It's not a slagheap."

He raises an optic ridge, "Of course." He leans back in the throne, patting his lap, "Bring him here, Sunstorm."

The seeker's expression lights up, obviously wanting to see him 'face the minibot, and rushes the little bot over instantly. The mech is cursing angrily only to moan at the first tease of his tiny horns. Well, it looks like the little bot is significantly sluttier than he had first thought. Not just because of the seeker, as he had first thought.

Well, he will enjoy overloading the little yellow bot before letting him return to the Autobot base.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p>

Again, porn cut out from this. Read at my journal or tumblr if you want.


	9. Chapter 9

More porn cut out of this chapter, as well. Not that you're missing much if you don't read it. Just a paragraph or so is gone. Look at my journal or my tumblr.

Transformers belongs to Hasbro

* * *

><p>Megatron is practically vibrating inside from excitement. He doesn't let it show, of course, but he <em>is<em> ecstatic about what is about to happen. Shockwave commed him just a few sols ago telling him about this, and he knows his plan will go perfectly.

Ultra Magnus is coming to Earth.

But that isn't half as important as the fact that _Longarm Prime_ is coming with.

He'll be surprised if his lover _doesn't_ overload a dozen times while he plays with him. They have never engaged Shockwave's kink so publically, and the bot is going to love every klik of it.

Megatron has been hovering up in the clouds, waiting for the ship to make contact and land, so he can signal his Decepticons to attack. Then . . then his plan will begin, and he already has a large chunk of Allspark saved up to 'force' into Shockwave's sparkchamber.

In this one case, it will only work in his favor that he won't be taking Shockwave's spark, but . . he needs to focus on the task at servo, or he will miss the landing.

He does not want to make Shockwave wait, or to ruin the welcome home. Especially since Shockwave knows nothing about this plan.

He's rather disgusted to see that Ultra hurries out of the ship first, no doubt worried about the fact that the truckbot Prime is sending videos about how Blitzwing has taken up giving him gifts while Oil Slick gives him smug and suggestive looks. He is frustrated by the string of other bots following, since he can't spot Shockwave in the group of bots. He is glad there's a crowd, but he wants to do this in front of Ultra, showing he can't protect his little Autobots, and the only reason they are safe at all is because Megatron just hasn't wanted to _bother_ with them.

When he's about to land anyway and rip through the ship in search of his lover, Longarm steps out, talking animatedly with a red minibot. Ah, that would be Cliffjumper. The little minibot that Shockwave had been fragging for a while now since it was improper for a bot in his position to go out to minibot brothels all the time. He loved hearing how Shockwave bent the bot over the desk to use all the time.

It was too bad that the bot was rabidly anti-Decepticon, or he'd consider keeping the bot as a pleasure-pet for Shockwave. However, without heavy pacification coding and a mouthclamp, the bot would be useless in the berth of a known Decepticon, so they would have to leave him behind.

Megatron pauses, and considers the little minibot. They would have to leave him behind unless the bot was so vehement in his hatred because he believed it was what Longarm wanted to hear from so high an intelligence officer. Shockwave had been rather quiet about that topic, so it was possible he was working on getting the minibot to come with him.

He would hack the information out of Shockwave later.

But for now, he has a plan to unfold.

Swooping out of the cloud cover, he dives straight at Longarm, scooping his disguised lover into his arms, and rubbing the shocked bot in the most suggestive way possible. He deploys one of his hacking cables, working it into his bot's compacted access panels so Shockwave knows to play along and not to just transform back into his normal frame. There are shots aimed at him, while trying not to hit the mech in his arms. Ultra is yelling below him, "Set him on the ground, Megatron! I _will_ use deadly force if it comes to it! He knows and accepted this fact!"

Ah, so that is why it took longer for his bot to come out. They were planning on an ambush of Longarm. He smiles down at the Autobots, Shockwave thrashing in his arms just enough to make it realistic but not enough to damage the hacking cables that he's using to send waves of pleasure though while he quests for information. "Oh, I don't think I will, Ultra. I'm going to use him until every bit of his information is spent."

He sends a pulse of charge through the link, letting Shockwave know he should go limp, as if Megatron had just triggered a safety protocol to knock the bot offline temporarily. His lover slumps in his arms, as dramatically as possible. Megatron is quite pleased by it, and by the way Ultra and the other Autobots cry out in dismay as the rest of his Decepticons attack them, letting Megatron escape with his 'prisoner.'

Oh, he's going to enjoy 'interrogating' Longarm. He's going to cram a piece of Allspark in him and then 'force' the bot to reveal Autobot secrets. Shockwave will act so brave and noble and self-sacrificing, even as he is hacked into 'unwilling' pleasure and overload after overload.

And, finally, Longarm will be revealed to be Shockwave as they gloat in front of the vidscreen at Ultra.

He's looking forward to it.

New Kaon is different than when he last left it. Not too much, but it feels slightly off, like he's missing something. He supposes it's the fact that he _can not_ change from this frustrating Earth altmode for some reason. He has tried several model reformats, but they only leave him in this cursed frame. He _knows_ it is a curse, since he is certain the reason for it is the Allspark. The key was what fixed him, so he can not change out of it unless he either fixes the Allspark - not happening - a Priestess shows up - _never_ happening, he would tell her to flee before the Allspark ruins _her_ life as well - or possibly returning to Earth and dealing with it there. The last option seems the best, but he's not going back there anytime soon. He's fine with how he looks for now.

It's been rather amusing, really, looking at the gossip on New Kaon's discussion boards.

_Megatron's new alt: Hot or Not?_ with thousands of comments and many vids and image captures, including several clearly altered photos of his spark. And gossip that he was a lucky-sparked bot, because Megatron had not been able to keep that bit quiet.

Gossipy Autobots had spread it all over. At least it gave them a reason why they could find no genuine vids of his spark being exposed. Most lucky-sparked bots were kept by femmes as berthbots, taken when they were far too young to know better.

His favorite theory was that he had a pair of mech creators that had been badly spurned by femmes, so had found each other and had told him how horrible of berth partners the prettiest examples of the botrace were. It was his favorite because he imagines that if it was true, he'd have gone right out to 'face as many femmes as possible while refusing a sparkbond just to prove he can. He'd only ever wanted a bond when he was very young, a sparkling with Shimmerfire and Swiftpeds, and has long since outgrown that.

Well... he _may_ want to bond with Shockwave. Now that he knows the bot will never offline. He saw several of the clones use deadly force and offline each other repeatedly in practice sessions.

He looks at the bot in his lap, back in the proper purple he so loves, and rubs the bot along the side. He wonders if he should overload his beloved in public or not, his Shockwave has developed a kink for it, and he does love to indulge it.

Just as his fingers brush Shockwave's sparkplates, feeling the pulse of spark beneath, and the heated crackle of the Allspark fragment, Megatron is interrupted by a com request, from a ship circling the planet.

A very small ship.

He lifts his fingers to his temple, "Yes? May I ask why you chose to contact me, rather than the port and docking authorities?"

The sweet voice he hears in response is really all the answer he needs, even without the words. "We wanted to get your permission first, Lord Megatron. We are primarily minibot-framed mechs, though as you can tell, I am a femme. I have come to request permission to study your culture, but my mechs wish to see if they can integrate into it and live here."

He recognizes the voice now, Shockwave had shown him vids of him pleasing that little minibot's spark, and being incredibly put out after when she had not returned the favor. "Would this happen to be the Autobot Glyph?"

There's a tiny pause, "I am not wearing my symbol now. I know that you do not like Autobots at all, and all of us are unmarked in compliance to your requests for being on New Kaon if we are not going through the Decepticon ranks."

Well, that is welcome news. It shows that she really is most likely there to study their culture. "You may land, but you will report directly to me before anything else. Your ship will be flagged, and you will be taken to the throne room unmolested as long as you and your crew do not misbehave."

"Of course, Lord Megatron. I have visited many cultures, both organic and technological, and I have studied your laws extensively. My mechs will obey them." There's an obvious smile in her voice when she adds, "They wish to stay here, but Tap-Out will return to Cybertron with me at the end of our study. If we can get the permissions from you, we intend to settle down here for at least a vorn. Preferably three or four vorns, to get a better assessment of your culture. If it is an agreeable one, the rest of our mechs will remain here as planned."

"I will need to see any documents you intend to publish prior to you sharing them with any bot off-planet."

She sounds frighteningly enthusiastic about this, "Of course, Lord Megatron. I would have it no other way."

He wonders if this is her being excited because it will help her point out why Megatron is an unfair dictator or because she genuinely wants his opinions on things. Either way, it isn't changing the fact that he'll be telling her to keep any bias out of it. Be it Decepticon or Autobot. He wants neutrals to be able to read it and get excited about joining. He doesn't need idealistic Autobots disparaging his culture, and he doesn't want the neutrals pointing out the tellings to come. Let the Decepticon faction speak for itself.

"I'm glad." He cuts the com, and makes arrangements for the bots to be escorted in. Shockwave shifts in his lap, optic dim, and he smiles at the sight of his lover. "Looks like we may be getting a berth bot if one of them is willing, beloved."

He can feel the Allsparkshard heat with the spark next to it, and Shockwave's delicious vocals fill his audio. "How could they not? They knew what they were getting into when they said they want to join us. I just hope the one that really wants us has horns to play with."

"If he has horns, I will put a tiny sliver of Allspark in him, so that I may watch you grind your shard piece against his." Megatron strokes an antler, rubbing at the branch of a horn. "They can consider it tribute to us. Or collateral. One of their little minis will stay with us so we can be assured of the fact that they will not attempt to betray us while they stay here." Shockwave moans on his lap, and Megatron gently pushes the bot off, gesturing for the mech to stand behind and to his left. Shockwave is technically his third in command, and he will stand there properly while they find their new berthtoy.

He does not want the minibot starting out thinking that Shockwave can be treated with anything but respect.

The minibots trail in after the guardbot, and Glyph just steps forward, ignoring the bot completely to talk to Megatron. That was something he's always found frustrating about femmes, they look at mechs like they aren't really worth the effort. She straightens up, "Hello, Lord Megatron. We are here to seek permission to study your culture or join your planet."

He nods, optics drifting over the various minibots before settling on Tap-Out, while still speaking to Glyph, "You are welcome to if you wish, Glyph, but I want to talk to the others as well. You may stay as I speak to them."

She gives him a nervous look, uncertain if she should be upset about him looking at the ninjabot or not, "Yes, Lord Megatron. I'd like to stay."

He waves a servo over to the side of the chamber, next to Strika. Let the femmes bond about mech wrangling techniques or whatever it is they do. He continues to look at the green minibot for a long moment before saying, "I have been wanting a ninjabot dojo on the planet for a very long time, but Oil Slick has been very reluctant to start it up. You will be expected to make one here, and I will provide the start-up funds. Oil Slick will be helping you teach, and if any bot that joins to learn is only there just for the novelty of it and unwilling to learn, you are welcome to kick them out."

Tap-Out stares at him, and then gently shakes his head in refusal. "I have not attained a level of mastery that would allow me to create my own dojo, Lord Megatron. To do so now would be a mockery of what Yoketron has taught me. I would need to obtain his permission before making any attempt at starting a new dojo."

Megatron had been expecting that. "Oil Slick has obtained mastery of Processor over Matter. _He_ has the right to head a dojo of his own, but has been refusing because it is too much work to start one. I intend for you to build the foundation for him. I know _that_ is allowed under your teachings." He had read all five hundred ridiculously long datapads on the subject.

The minibot gives him a reluctant nod, glancing over at Glyph apprehensively. The femme nods encouragingly, and the ninjabot forces himself to say, "Yes... Lord Megatron."

He smiles, glad for the obedience from a normally very staunch Autobot. He's fairly sure the ninjabot had only come because he'd thought this _wouldn't_ happen. But there's a reason he'd forced Oil Slick to meditate extensively on Earth. The place is so filled with Allspark energy that if you couldn't achieve processor over matter as a ninjabot, you couldn't achieve it anywhere.

He gestures Tap-Out over to Glyph, and moves his attention to the remaining nine minibots. He stop his gaze on a blue one with adorable horns, but he recognizes that one as Carrera - a bot whose speech impediment had frustrated him to no end in the videos Shockwave had obtained of the bot self-servicing - and moves on to the next. They are all really quite high profile minibots, and he wonders why they are claiming to want to join. He'll have to have Shockwave hack them to figure out if they are genuine or just saying it.

They are nearly all giving Shockwave distrustful looks, largely because they know him to be Longarm, and dislike that they interfaced with him while he was in disguise. A few of them are new. Bots he hasn't seen before, and Shockwave hasn't interfaced. The light and dark grey bot near the back of the group is new, and is giving them a neutral stare.

Megatron gestures at him, "Come here. What is your designation?"

The bot stops in front of him, staring up without any fear in his optics. "I am designated Sedan. I understand that you have one of the largest collections of ancient Cybertronian datapads in the entire universe. I hope that you will allow me access to them while we stay here."

Ah. So the little bot was a _smart_ creature. Add in his cultured, upper-class accent, and the bot was likely _wealthy_ as well. "You will have to submit to a hack from Shockwave before being allowed access to that section of the libraries." When the other minibots look ready to protest, Megatron lifts a servo to quiet them. "All bots must do this. The datapads are extremely valuable, and we must be able to ascertain if you intend to damage them or not."

Sedan nods, "I was already willing to do that before, and I have not changed my mind."

He holds out a servo, seeing if the minibot takes it, and smiling when he does. Pulling the little bot in his lap, he pets the tiny helmet crests and audio nubs. "Well, you are welcome to do so after the hack, Would you like him to do so now, so your companions know how safe it is?"

The bot rubs a servo along his chest, tiny fingers trying to find the seams without looking, "Will I be allowed to have it happen in your lap?" Well, this isn't something he had expected. He was thinking of demanding one, and here's a bot willing to just stay. They'll see if it is just an act or if the bot is genuinely attracted to them. "If that's what you wish. Open an access panel."

Sparkplates slide open smoothly, and the minibot bares his tiny spark without even a hint of shame. He even reaches into his chest and withdraws a cable, offering it up. "You may use this one if you like. I have my firewalls lowered to allow easier access."

Such a blatant attempt to use a false cable is _shameful_. "Blitzwing," Megatron orders, and the bot comes to kneel in front of him. "Test the cable."

Then they can . . . punish the bot for offering them a trap.

There's a flip, and Random is at the forefront, optics bright with excitement, "Of course, my lord!" The mech's long glossa flicks out, wrapping around the cable and licking at the end. When the bot pulls back, flipping to Icy, Blitzwing stands up, "It is real, my liege. Not even a fake one doubly-disguised like how meine Oil Slick does." The bot has a tiny smile quirk his blue mouth, "Not even triple, eizer."

He raises an optic ridge, "Oil Slick trying harder to trick you then?"

The triple-changer's engine revs, "But it only takes ze first time to find it, zen I punish him for it."

He nods, knowing that Oil Slick does it _for_ punishment. He isn't interested in knowing if they're still doing spankings or not, just glad Blitzwing figured out how to do it without breaking gears in the scientistbot's aft.

The first several times the bot had taken to the medical bay by a worried Blitzwing had been plenty for Megatron to hear and see. Especially since the ninjabot had been so insufferably smug and content, even with damaged components. Of course, with such bizarre wiring, it was to be expected that the ninjabot would be capable of enjoying a bit of pain. He certainly enjoyed strutting around the following sol with clear servo-prints on his tiny aft. Tinier after the earth reformat that had left him with the tiniest waist Megatron has ever seen on a cyclebot. Blitzwing almost always had a servo wrapped around it.

He doubts the cyclebot will ever revert to his original alt again.

Shockwave takes the cable, plugging it into a datapad, and looking through the mech's code. He absently plays with Sedan's frame as he talks to the rest of the minibots. All saying that they really do want to stay on New Kaon, and their various reasons why. Volks' interest in femmes amused him terribly, since the small bot came here for more model types and he'd be more exotic to attract them. The orange minibot must have been one of those rare bots that is genuinely only attracted to the opposite gender.

It would explain why the bot had constantly turned down Longarm's advances.

Perhaps if Longarm had possessed slinkier hips.

It didn't matter, ultimately. The minibot was not attracted, but he _did_ have quite the interest in larger-model femmes, of which there were plenty on New Kaon. Of course, if he wasn't careful, he'd end up as a permanent lapbot for a single femme, which didn't seem to interest the mech.

What a strange little bot.

Shockwave draws Sedan over onto his lap and tips the bot's face up for a kiss. Sedan doesn't seem to know how to respond to it, seeing as Shockwave still has no mouth in this form. Perhaps he'll play with the bot as Longarm.

Megatron's engine revs. Perhaps he'll 'interrogate' two little Autobots at once. See what they will be willing to do to 'protect' the other bot from his hacking.

He looks forward to it.

He waves his servo at the bots, "You will be called in later to undergo a screening. Or you can just head to the medic now for a full scan." He points at the ninjabot, "You will be going to Oil Slick now, and talk to him about the dojo. If he refuses, it just means you get full artistic control of how it looks. Tell him this, and see if he will help you then." He looks down at Sedan with dim optics, "I am going to take a megacycle or two break before returning. Don't interrupt us."

He isn't even sure _why_ he's back here. He just felt an overwhelming need to go to earth. All the bots that have an Allspark shard are with him, having felt the need as well. He fears for the seeker clones' safety because of it. While Starscream, Shockwave, and Sedan all have sparks in addition to their shards, the other bots do not. He does not want his loyal bots that onlined on Earth to offline there as well.

He has no idea if the Allspark can regenerate on its own or not. He hopes this isn't the Allspark calling bits of it back to reform.

He's not sure where Skywarp is, but he wants the bot on his lap, beside Shockwave where he belongs. The seeker and the spy get along very well, and Shockwave is an expert at hacking when the bot gets too frightened and soothing him from the base code out. Megatron assumes that Starscream is involved, trying to convince the seeker to stay away from him and his hacking cables.

The most amusing sol of his life had been watching the expression on Starscream's face when he'd walked in on Skywarp fondling his new chainwhip, rubbing the sharp-edged chain links against his wings in a terribly filthy way. Seekers were such sluts for a good weapon, even if they never traditionally _used_ them.

Starscream had looked very close to yanking the whip away when Megatron had explained to Skywarp that when he got good enough, he'd give the seeker Swiftpeds' chainwhip to use. Then his second in command had gotten all huffy about it and stomped off. He loves watching angry seekers leave the room, their hips swinging and heels clattering. Sometimes he frustrated ones that come to see him just to watch them puff up angrily and leave.

He kisses Shockwave's helmet, and murmurs softly, "I want you and Starscream to stay here with the rest of the Allsparked bots. We will call you all down the instant I think it is safe."

Shockwave grinds back against him, holding Sedan up for a kiss. After he does, Shockwave murmurs back, "Yes, beloved."

Several stellar cycles of time with the minibot has proven Sedan's loyalty, and the tiny mech cups Megatron's face in his little servos. "You will come back to us safely. I found a series of love poems in the datapad storage that I would like to discuss with you. They are quite intriguing in their concepts." He loves to debate with the bot in a language that so few can understand. Even Shockwave struggles with it, though he has a far better grasp than any other Decepticon in his army.

"Yes." Megatron kisses the minibot, and then shifts into his altmode, flying along an instinctive path, in whatever direction his spark pulls him.

After a megacycle of flying aimlessly, he lands in front of the organic he once thought of as a sparkling. Little Sari is a sparkling no more, though, she is clad in her armor, and surrounded by seeker clones marked in classic Allspark High Priestess guardbot symbols. It hurts his spark to see them. Looking down at the little femme he drops to his knees, hating how his spark seems to be trying to tear itself out of his chamber. "You ... You're a High Priestess now. I should have realized this would happen, little techno-organic."

Sari stamps a dainty ped, glaring up at him accusingly, "You knew? You _knew_ that Allspark would ruin my life and make me do this? You _knew_, and you never _told_ me?"

He reaches down, "If I had known, I would have taken you as far from the Allspark as possible, little bot. Priestesses only end in sadness."

She slaps his servo away, "Go away, fucker. I don't want to talk to you right now. I don't want this. I don't want _them_," she waves at the seekers, all kneeling around her, wings folded down submissively, "and I don't want _you_."

His spark feels like it's about to break in half, but he is helpless to do anything but obey his Priestess. "Yes, Priestess," he murmurs, and transforms to fly away, putting as much distance between her and himself as possible.

As much as his aching spark will allow. It feels like the plates are squeezing down on it, and even having his servo sliced off was less painful. Megatron eventually drops into one of the forests, hiding himself in the lush, organic growth there. He can't make it back to his ship. He can't even get his com systems to work. Every message popping up in his processor insists that he must go back and bare his spark to her, so that she may either claim it or crush it as she sees fit.

He ignores it for as long as he can, which is for an entire sol since he can be incredibly patient - it would be longer but he _must_ fuel, and everything in him is telling him that he is not allowed until his Priestess claims or kills him - and heads back to her. He sees the seekers curled up together in a terrified huddle, them all far too young to have gone more than a little bit away from the Priestess before going back. He tugs them all up, pressing soft kisses to their helmets to reassure them, and holds them close as he sits outside of the tower. He tries to feed them the cubes he has stored in his subspace, but the only one that will is Slipstream, and that's only because she's a femme.

He holds them all to keep them as safe as he can as it starts to rain as night falls, Skywarp sobbing in his lap. He rubs his servos over the bot to comfort and reassure. It is after half a megacycle of being in the rain that the Priestess comes out, and stares up at them. "You're _pathetic_." She points behind her, "Go in through the back, I'll talk to you in the cargo area. You _should_ fit there."

The seekers all flinch, but obey her without question. Megatron watches her, feeling his spark pulse with desire. The plates . . . the plates are not forcing his spark cool now. Instead, he can feel a building, pulsating heat behind them, and it's with a sudden flash of realization that he understands what the Allspark is doing to him.

If the Priestess rejects him, his systems will eventually be destroyed by his own spark heat. Melted from the inside out. The Priestess won't even have to dirty her servos with his offlining.

He should have ground every bit of Allspark to dust, save those tiny pieces in the seeker clones.

It is a sparkless, _evil_ thing.

After he helps all the seekers settle in, he pulls a few heating blankets and meshes from his subspace, draping them over the upset clones. They curl up together and clutch at the blankets. It takes a substantial amount of effort to pry Skywarp's servos off of him and get the bot curled up with Ramjet and Sunstorm.

He pets them all soothingly, and it shows how upset they are that even Slipstream accepts the comfort. She holds his servo just a little too long for it to be anything other than that.

The Priestess steps in after a bit, in a new outfit that is completely dry, and looks up at him. "Why are you even here?"

He drops to his knees in front of her, "You are the priestess, and I am _supposed_ to be here." He hates how true that is. "A _very_ long time ago, when I was no more than a sparkling, there was a pr-"

She waves a servo, "No. I don't want to know right now. All I want is for you guys to go away, but you just come back. I told those fraggers to leave, like, fifty times before you showed up, and they just kept coming back. I don't _want_ this."

"I understand, Priestess. Trust me when I say that I understand. I know how wicked the Allspark can be." He aches, remembering Shimmerfire. "How long have you been manifested for?"

Sari scowls, arms crossed over her chest. "A couple months ago it started to . . . talk to me. Tell me all about how wonderful I was going to be, and how proud it was to have a daughter. But it was only a week ago that it started talking about how I needed to find a 'bondmate' and claim a 'consort' and 'guards.'"

So she was still fairly new to the powers, then, and she still had a few vorns before the madness would strike.

He moves down a bit to get a tiny bit closer to her optic level, "I had a prophecy about me tha-"

She points at him, "And you _knew_ this would happen to me! The Allspark kept showing me pictures of you! You knew!"

He shakes his head, "No. I did not. I told you, if I had known, I would have taken you away from here long ago. I never would have allowed you to suffer as a priestess if I had known."

She looks away, glaring at the floor, arms crossed again, "Then tell me this _prophecy_, so I can tell you that you're wrong, and I can make you leave."

He offlines his optics, calling up a long since buried recording he barely ever looks at, and only had just in case. "Keep in mind that this is me quoting what was said, and directed at me."

She rolls her optics, "Awesome. Get on with it."

He takes a soothing vent and quotes, "You are Megatron. You will be warrior-mate to my daughter. You will protect her, with the skills you have been granted, and those you will obtain. You will be her First, and the bond you will share will be the most blessed I will ever create." He makes a face, "The Allspark refers to all High Priestesses as its daughter, though."

"Yeah, except that I am _literally_ its fragging _daughter_. Half Allspark bot, half Isaac Sumdac, all Sari." She huffs with frustration. "The fragging Allspark hologram is stalking my father. Keeps telling me about all the siblings I'm going to have. It's bad enough that my dad is hiding under his desk to avoid it." She shudders, "It keeps shifting forms, trying to find something he'll find attractive, and it's wearing a fragging wedding gown."

Megatron blinks, and searches for the reference, optics widening. "It wants to bond to your creator?"

She makes a face, "_Yes_. It is so gross to see it act like this. At least it finally got the hang of actually putting feet _on_ the ground, rather than floating a tiny bit above it. It took me a bit before I figured out _why_ it was creeping me out before I figured that out."

He can understand how it could be upsetting to have an insubstantial being pretending to be one you can touch and not getting it right. He places his servos on the floor, "But it is getting better now." He takes a soothing vent, "Priestess, I-"

She points at him, "_Sari_. You'll fucking call me Sari if you're supposed to be married to me or whatever the fuck this is."

He nods, "Sari, I must know if you really do intend for me to be your consort. If you do not, I would like the time to inform Starscream to prepare for the worst case scenario."

"I'm not gonna let you fucking die." She eyes him up and down critically. "But I'm not fucking attracted to you. If I do this, _whatever_ that I'm supposed to do with you, claiming or shotgun marriage or whatever, do I have to fuck you?"

Megatron's spark pulses with want, and he stifles it the best he can. "I . . am not certain, Sari. I do not believe you need to, but the urge to do so will be quite powerful. You will eventually need to interface with your consorts to relieve the energy that will build up in your frame. There is no record of how often you will need to do this, but I imagine it would not be _required_ more than once or twice a stellar cycle, if you are using your powers regularly."

She makes a gagging noise, "_Fine_. Whatever. Let's do this stupid thing and get it _over_ with."

He forces himself not to grab her, "No, Sari. If you genuinely do not want me, I will not. It could be another bot that I am meant for. I w-" his spark is pulsing hard in his chest, and he forces himself on, "I will leave you so that you may find your cor-" his mouth feels dry and it is harder to talk, "correct first consort."

She gives him a flat look, "You are lying through your _teeth_. I'm not stupid. You know, and I know that you're supposed to be with me. Can we get this sham of a marriage over with?"

He clenches his servos and swallows, "Will you . . . consider taking Shockwave and Sedan as well? I-"

"Oh, fuck you," she hisses at him. "I am not getting fucking married to any other bots today. Just . . lay flat or do whatever you're supposed to do so I can mark you and make you all go away."

Megatron ducks his head obediently, adjusting himself so he's in as submissive a position as possible for her, flat on his back on the ground, hoping that none of the seekers are watching. If he's lucky, they're all offline and recharging, not watching this humiliation. "I am yours, Priestess."

She climbs on top of him, movements jerky and angry, "I don't _want_ you. You just show up and tell me I have to get married. I don't want you, I don't want this. I don't want anything to do with this. Is it so bad to-" she goes on like this the entire time she climbs up him, and he realizes it is less bitching at _him_ and more bitching at the universe. It doesn't mean it doesn't make his spark hurt when she repeats how she doesn't want him several times, though. When she steps onto his chest, she glares down at him, "I don't even _know_ you. You kidnapped my dad for a while before returning him. He told me that you essentially kept him as a pet those few days before getting bored and dropping him back at the tower."

"I did not harm him-"

"Shut. Up." She slaps a hand on his chest, and then armors herself up, her sparkpaint glowing blue. "Open your fucking plates and let me do this." Her expression is hidden behind her battlemask, but her optics are unhappy. "I have to touch my spark to yours."

His outer sparkplates open as always, and then his inner plates fold out, and Sari lowers herself down, holding onto the ridges on the inner edges of the plates that fit her servos perfectly. Megatron stares up at the ceiling as his spark pulses almost painfully hot.

"Your spark is red." Her voice is strange, and Megatron glances down to see her staring at it. "Even redder than it was when you shoved the Allspark in it a few years ago."

He looks back at the ceiling, getting prepared to be used and claimed by a Priestess like he'd been fighting against for all these millions of stellar cycles. "My theory was that my rapidly heating and cooling spark is what caused the color change."

She puts a servo against it, and it feels so wonderful he can barely even think about it, "I've never seen a red one other than you. Was it always like this?"

He looks to the side, optics offline and unhappy, "No. It used to be blue. When I was a sparkling."

She looks at him with dim optics, "Why did you have the heating and cooling?"

He's getting tired of questions, wishing she'd just claim him and throw him to the side. "Because of what the Allspark did. The plates you are holding onto were not there when I onlined."

Her optics suddenly glow bright blue, and then fade, and she stares down at him with disbelief. "No fragging way. You're a _virgin_?"

There are gasps from behind them, and Megatron curses internally as the seeker clones all start to whisper to one another. They _are_ being watched after all. "Not entirely a virgin, no. I have certainly helped bots overload. I can give tactile overloads, and I can stimulate Allspark fragments."

Her optics go all gleeful, "But you're a freaking virgin when it comes to this." She laughs, "_I have _had more sex than you. That's kinda awesome."

He looks away again, "Just use my spark and get this over with, Priestess. I will remain at your side because that is what consorts do, but if you continue to act like this, it is unlikely I will be happy about it. You need this so you don't go insane, so do it." He wishes he had just stayed on the ship with Shockwave and Sedan, and the fact that she doesn't want to have them hurts him terribly.

She starts to pet his spark again, "Don't be like that, Megsy." He sneers at that, still not looking at her. "If _neither _of us is going to enjoy it, we may as well not do it at all."

He arches up, moving so she has to get a little closer, "No matter what, you will overload against me. You will enjoy it, because I have a much larger spark, and it is incredibly hot for you. You can't not enjoy it_." _

"I'm not gonna fucking orgasm," she hisses at him. "I have to touch my spark to yours for this stupid bond to settle in place and use some energy, and then we're good. According to you, and the Allspark, I have at least a year before I have to fuck you, so I have time to get used to the thought."

* * *

><p>She is offline on top of him, and he sits up. Catching her in his servo, he puts her in his lap, petting her back softly. He taps his fingers on his leg, where she is not, and thinks for a moment. "Skywarp."<p>

The seeker squeaks loudly, "Y-yes, my lord?"

He pats his side, "I think that I will 'face you next if she doesn't protest it. What do you think about that?" He wants his first frag to be Shockwave, but he is aware that consorts are only allowed to interface the guardbots or other consorts. To interface outside of the Priestess's coterie required her permission, and was generally frowned on by all bots everywhere.

Skywarp flutters his wings hopefully, "I would like that very much if she doesn't offline me first." He adds, in a whisper, "She's _scary. _So scary. I think she's going to make us do horrible organic things."

He tugs the mech against him, leaning his head on top of Skywarp's, "Possibly, Skywarp, possibly." He presses a kiss to the bot's forehead, "But maybe she'll just tell us to leave. I know the Autobots have started to set up a space bridge here. Maybe we'll have one set up on New Kaon, and we can do the once a stellar cycle visits. Who knows?"

* * *

><p>Please Review<p>

Again, cut out a tiny bit of porn. See it in my journal or tumblr if you want


	10. Chapter 10

Transformers belongs to hasbro

* * *

><p>He sighs softly, looking down at the femme still offline on his lap, and hates how his spark is swelling with happiness just looking at her. He wants to hate her. To hate her for tying him to her in a loveless bond until they both offline.<p>

And his own life has been drastically shortened by being tied to her. Consorts did not outlive their Priestess. The seeker clones, they would survive, but Megatron would offline as soon as she did. Assuming she lasts as long as the average Priestess of old did, he has somewhere between a decavorn and fifty decavorns left. He will need to groom Starscream to take control of the Decepticons.

At least he will not outlive any more of his beloveds.

It is a bitter sort of comfort, but it is better than nothing. He has long grown weary of watching his loved ones pass on to the Well while he remained behind. His spark may be tied to a half-organic femme he does not know, but at least he will be allowed to reunite with Swift, and all the other bots he has loved.

Sari stirs, blinking online slowly, when she sits up, he looks down at her in silence, chamber still open - he does not want to close it, out of fear that he can only open it with her permission. "Did you recharge well in that little time you were out, Priestess?" his tone is neutral, but he can feel her sadness at his undertone of unhappiness at her.

She rubs her optics, "_Sari_. Why do you keep insisting on using that stupid title?"

He offlines his optics, "Because it means I keep my emotions as distant as possible, _Priestess_."

She sounds hurt as she murmurs, "Oh..." He can feel her upset as she asks as neutral as she can manage, "Are you going to be going, then?"

He looks down at her, "I can only go with your permission, Priestess. I am your first consort, and that means I am with you until you send me away."

Her tiny servos dig into his seams, fingers burying into the underlying wiring. "That's fragging stupid. If you don't wanna be here, you should be able to just go." _Stay, stay_ her spark sings at him, and his own replies in kind, as his fingers brush against her back. He had not been told that a consort bond was so like a sparkbond. It was certainly not mentioned in any of the things he had read, or been taught at the temple. Even if she orders him out loud to leave, if her spark continues to long for him, Megatron is not sure he is capable of going.

He pets her back, "I need to contact my second in command, and prepare him for taking over the Decepticons."

She cuddles against him, relaxing into his touch, "I don't... I don't want you to leave me."

He hates how he can't hate her. "I will stay with you for as long as we can, ... Sari. I will not leave your side if that is what you want."

She shakes her head, "But you have to go back to take care of things, I can't demand you stay with me. It isn't fair to do that to you."

He pets Sari's hair, "Many things are not fair, but that is just how life is. We learn to acce-"

She tightens her grip on his seams, "You are not telling me something. You wanted Shockwave and Sedan. Allspark says it is important, but will not say. Tell me."

He is compelled to answer her, the bond between them too new to even try ignoring her command. "I love Shockwave, and Sedan is precious to both of us."

She makes a noise of dismay, "You _love_ him and you got married to me?"

"Yes, Priestess. Sari. The bond between us is not something I would have chosen, were I completely free of the Allspark's taint, but it is not something I will waste my life regretting." What little life he had left. To have something near eternity trimmed down to decavorns was . . . regrettable. But he would move forward. Make what progress he could for his Decepticons. He was the First Consort of the Allspark High Priestess. He would have considerable power, if he could keep Sari pleased with him. "I only ask that you consider Shockwave and Sedan as possible future consorts. Or guards. They would be very loyal to you."

She cuddles against him, and he can feel her tiny spark flutter against him, "I... I can do that. You love them. I'm not going to take them away from you."

His spark sinks in relief, and he closes his plates. "Thank you, Sari." He ignores the seeker's sighs of disappointment and Skywarp's little unhappy whimper, picking his priestess up to kiss her softly, "I have a mark on my glossa that numbs everything part of a bot that I touch it to. Do you think you could remove it? Or do you want me to keep it to stop me from licking bots you don't wa-"

She reaches into his mouth, opening it, "I don't see any mark." He snorts in amusement and lifts up his glossa, showing the mark on the far back of the underside. She hums softly, "Allspark says I shouldn't, but Allspark is a dick that keeps hitting on my dad and I kinda hate it. So, yeah, I'm taking this off. What if I want you to lick a bot, or you just want to taste something on a bot? You lose feeling. I don't want that, so _off it goes_." With that, she touches the mark and there's a bright flash of light.

His glossa feels exactly the same, and he'd like to ask Skywarp to come over so he could lick those gorgeous seeker wings like he's always wanted to, but he _can't_.

Sari smiles unwillingly against his armor, "Oh god, shut up. I don't wanna think about 'sexy' seekers. That's so freaking weird." So they share images as well, even when it was not an intentional sharing. Megatron focused on the image of Skywarp sprawled out, wings twitching eagerly against a berth, his cockpit open to show off his glowing shard fragment, and Sari groans, "Seriously, shut _up_."

He's suddenly overwhelmed by disgusting images of organics interfacing each other with their strange parts, messy wet liquids all over the place. He shudders, and to his horror, it's a half-pleasurable shudder as his spark pulses with want.

She puts her servos on her hips, "Yeah, that's what I thought. Don't do it again. Maybe _after_ I get used to this, but not before."

He nods reluctantly, "Yes, Sari." He looks up at the ceiling, in the direction he knows where his ship is, "We haven't had any fuel, and are not allowed to until you say that we can. Should we use what is in our subspace, or are we to go back to the ship?"

She gives him a horrified look, "You haven't _eaten_? Yes, fuel up now! You don't need my permission for this! It is just a basic thing you should do!"

He pulls out the cubes from his subspace, giving them to Skywarp to pass out to the rest of the seekers, and keeping the last one for himself, "You kept sending them away, Sari. It was you telling them to go offline from neglect, even if you didn't mean it that way."

Sari crosses her arms over her chest and glares at them all. "Fine. I'm making a big fucking order for all of you right now, and nothing I ever say gets to override this one, get it? If I order you to do something that means you will possibly offline, you have to fucking tell me, so I can let you know if I mean it or not. Got it?"

Megatron nods. When the madness eventually takes her, it means she can still order them to offline, but they will have her consideration and there will be no accidental offlines until then. "Yes, Sari." The seekers answer in a chorus of agreement, far less screechy than usual.

He glances over at them and wonders if his audios have been altered, or if Sari has intentionally-or unintentionally-altered their vocal processors to more pleasant tones. Slipstream leans in closer, her wings uncharacteristically submissive, and slag, that voice is pure sensuality now. "May I request that you allow Jetstorm and Jetfire to serve you with me?"

Sari nods, "Yeah. That's fine. We can do that when I pull Shockwave and Sedan in." She looks at the other seekers, "Any of you have bots you want in?"

Sunstorm looks up nervously, then looks down as he murmurs, "I would like my beautiful Bumblebee to join us, but I will understand if you do not want him to."

She sighs softly, "Well, he'll be a guard. Like you. And only if he _wants_ to be. I'd like them to be guards if they want to be."

The yellow seeker's wings flutter happily at that, "Thank you, Priestess."

Skywarp shivers in terror a bit, "Will... will I be allowed to keep learning how to use the chain whip?"

She gives the mech a confused look, "Why would I tell you to stop?"

Megatron reaches for the bond, and projects words through it, wanting to see how strong this bond is between them. _Priestesses normally prefer their guards to specialize in the same weapon along frame-type lines. Seekers would use null-rays, minibots stingers or energy guns, truckbots tend to favor bladed close-range weapons, and so on. He is worried you will expect him to give up a weapon he is learning to enjoy._

Sari stares at him. _Why can I hear you in my head now?_

He smiles, _I'm testing the bond, Sari. This normally only happens to sparkbonded couples that have been together for a very long time._

She shifts a little bit, "It is _odd_, and I'm not sure how much I like it." She rubs at her audios, "Hearing you without my ears is weird." She leans against him, "We should go tell my dad I seem to be married now, and tell the Allspark to shut the fuck up about it. I'm not listening to its smug face ever."

He is growing to like Sari on her own merits with that, not just because of the bond. Any bot that hates the Allspark can't be all bad. Even _better_ since she's the priestess.

Perhaps it will not be so awful to serve her. Even if she does seem to have a disgusting Autobot core to her beliefs. Time would, perhaps, change her views. "I would advise that you broach the subject to him carefully. From what I have observed of him, he is quite fragile. You would not want him to suffer a spark-attack."

Sari frowns. "Yeah. I know he's older than he used to be. It happens." She wraps her arms around herself. "I'm gonna live a long time, and he's not."

Megatron rubs her back, soothing her. _I did not mean to bring up unpleasant thoughts, Sari. I never knew my own creators. I simply want you to be able to enjoy yours as long as possible._

She cuddles against him, "I know." She presses a kiss to his armor, "I'd ask you to come with, but you really can't. You're _so big_."

He snorts, "I would have been even larger if I hadn't deliberately stunted my growth growing up. I imagine I would be even larger than Blackout if I had allowed myself proper fuel." She gives him a confused look at Blackout's name, and he projects a picture, showing various other bots for a size comparison as he talks, "I made myself drink sparkling energon to keep myself smaller. I was unwilling to lose _all_ access to things I enjoyed. No matter how much everyone keeps praising the largest of bots, there are some things we just can not get to. I am as large as Lugnut, and that is pushing the size a bot can comfortably get into a building on new Kaon."

Sari pokes at him, "You guys are all fragging huge to me."

Megatron smiles. "Wait until you get a glimpse of Scalpel, then. He chose to remain on New Kaon in his lab."

She blinks at the image he sends her. "He's like . . . puppy-sized. That's _adorable_. Even if he looks kinda like a spider. A really sharp spider."

He studies the images she sends back, and then shakes his head, "Blackarachnia has far more of a resemblance to those creatures, as her code is mixed with theirs. Scalpel is entirely bot. No arachnid organic in him at all."

Sari sticks her glossa out at him, "I know she looks like a spider. But he looks like one too. All those little legs."

He shrugs, "If you say so, Sari." He sets her on the ground. "You should go tell your creator, and be gentle about it. I am easily contacted if that is what you want to do." He teases her little skirt, "I will contact my Decepticons and inform them that we have not offlined. Would you like me to give them permission to land, or do you want them to stay there?"

She taps her fingers against her leg as she thinks, "I'll make my decision after I talk to dad. You go ahead and talk to them, though. Tell Shockwave that you look forward to fragging him through the berth." She puts up a servo at the seekers making protesting sounds, "He's not 'facing you until he 'faces Shockwave. You're just going to have to deal with it."

Skywarp sulks, and the other seekers pull his blanket-covered frame over to them, curling their wings around him protectively.

Megatron is shocked. Completely, utterly shocked. _You will . . you intend to allow me to interface with bots outside of your chosen mechs?_ That was . . absolutely unheard of. No Priestess allowed that. Not unless she was there to witness it, and even under those circumstances, she usually claimed the new mech as hers that same sol.

_Duh. You want him, but I'm not sure that I do. So you can 'face him for now without my help. And I guess that minibot too. Or whoever you want to frag._ She frowns. _But don't do it until you figure out how to turn this connection thing down. I don't need robot porn-o-vision when I'm doing something else._

He presses a kiss to her helmet, "Yes, Sari." He offlines his optics, focusing on a way to shut her out a bit more, and she heads off to talk to her creator.

When she comes back a little while later, he's pretty sure he has it, since it takes her putting a servo to his knee to get his attention. She looks up at him with a confused look on her face, "He told me he's proud of me, and that he likes you quite a bit, so he's not going to be upset about this. He kinda wished he had seen the, uh... bonding, but I told him that he _really_ did not."

Megatron nods, feeling his tank churn a little bit at the idea of Isaac watching Sari and him frag. "Understandably."

"Human weddings are kinda important things. I may have, um," she shuffles her peds, "I might have promised him that he could make a wedding for us and walk me down the aisle and stuff. Later."

He's going to have to research what exactly a 'wedding' entails, but it's not as if he can disagree. "Yes, Sari. I would be glad to undergo whatever ceremonies you require." He hopes it does not require interfacing in front of organics, or having to _touch_ the organics, which he has no real interest in.

She snorts, _You'll just need to polish up nice and maybe, if dad goes crazy, wear a bow-tie or something. Then you'll have to say some vows, and I'll say some back, and we'll exchange rings. Or I guess I'll paint something on your finger. It's sort of like a Cybertronian bonding." _

He nods, "If that is what you wish. I will go through with anything you desire."

She takes his servo, nuzzling against it, "It really is too early to say this, but my stupid spark is all happy when I'm with you so I guess I should. I mean, this is what bots think, right? Find a bot that makes your spark pulse and buzz with happiness, and tell them this. Like humans with their heart beating all fast. I had always thought that my spark was my heart before I found out, but I'm not-"

He presses a finger to her lips, "You are rambling. Go ahead and say what you were planning on saying."

She looks over at the seekers, who are all recharging in a large pile, then up at him. After a long moment, she says in a very small voice, "I love you."

He thinks she is too young to really understand love, but Allspark bonds are known for their increasing of emotion. Megatron feels something not unlike love for her as well. "You will forgive me for not saying it back just yet. I am a very old mech, and it takes me at least a few stellar cycles to be able to say that to any bot." He strokes her back, and bends down to kiss her. It's good he has experience kissing close-mouthed, because there is _no_ way his glossa will ever fit in her mouth.

She kisses back, cuddling against him, "I understand. I just... I..."

He pets her softly, "You do not have to explain things to me, Sari. I understand you're scared and don't want to be alone. Well, here I am. I am your warrior-mate that will keep you safe."

She curls against him, her tiny frame fragile in comparison to his own, "I need to pack up my things, and then we'll be heading off to your ship. Allspark is driving me crazy, and you have a way of contacting earth, right?"

He nods, "I can com anywhere in the universe that has a console. Even if I have to use the frequency of your Autobots, I will be able to get you to talk to your creator."

"Good. Then we're leaving the hunk of rock here and going to wherever it is you live. And we're putting a real bed in, so I can have a place to sleep that isn't a rock hard berth or on top of your chest." She hesitates, and then slips into her organic form. "You're gonna have to get used to me this way. I'm not staying a bot all the time." Making a face, she adds, "Though I guess I'm gonna have to learn to eat energon. Ugh. You guys probably don't have any organic food on your planet, do you?"

Not unless one counted the few organic pets that Scalpel kept in his labs. "No."

She looks down, "I guess I'll get used to energon eventually. Even if its really gross."

He lifts her up carefully, pressing a kiss to he head, "You don't have to give up everything and move in with me, Sari. You are the priestess. It means that you are the one in charge, and I'm just your consort." Granted, first consorts have a lot of power in certain ways, but that's not important. "You can stay here, and I will be with you. You do not _have_ to come to New Kaon."

She rubs her tiny little fingers on his mouth, even more fragile than her bot mode, "No. I'm going to go. I have things to do, though. You go up to your ship and be with your boyfriend. The connection seems pretty closed off to me, and I'm sure you're excited to do that. I want to be able to com you, so I need your frequency."

The sharing of something as distant as a frequency seems cold after hearing her voice ringing clear in his processor without the artificial connection. She tests it, sending him a ping, and he bounces it back at her. Her face wrinkles up a bit at that.

"Never could get used to how _weird_ that is," she admits, before slipping away from him. "I'm gonna go do stuff. You go frag Shockwave." She shakes a finger at him, "But don't get knocked up. I don't wanna deal with babies right now. Not even little robot ones."

He huffs out a laugh, amused that she thinks it is so simple to create sparklings. Both creators have to be _trying_ for a sparkling, which he will certainly not be doing. Accidental sparklings rarely happen. The ones at the orphanage either had offlined creators, or creators who could not afford to raise them. Even then, it was not usual to have orphaned sparklings. Primus's Home was the exception, not the rule.

He kisses her on the head, "You don't have to worry about that, Sari. I'll be extra careful because you told me to, though."

She gives him a stern and worried look before nodding. "Good." She presses her fingers to his mouth, and murmurs, "I love you," before taking off quickly.

He stands up, looking down at the offlined seekers with a small smile. He can leave them there, he has a purple mech to frag though the berth.

Sari doesn't know what to think about this new stupid bond thing, but she has it clamped down as much as possible.

It _hurts her spark_ to think of Megatron with another bot right now.

She couldn't even stay in Sumdac tower, because she wanted to let the bots know about this unfortunate accident of a bond, and then it had started.

Megatron, in his passion during the interfacing, had lost control of his end of the bond, and it was wide open now, letting her feel everything he was feeling and thinking.

And the one thing he's thinking more than anything else, the constant litany in his processor as he interfaces his lover is the one thing her spark wants to hear more than anything else.

But not aimed at another bot.

_I love you, oh Primus, Shockwave, I love you so much, oh my love_ again and again and again, and Sari had given up on repressing her sobs after the first few minutes of it.

She curls up, hidden in a corner of an unused room in the warehouse, legs folded up and head on her knees as she sobs as quietly as she can while her spark feels like it is being torn into millions of pieces, a tiny bit every time _her_ consort tells another his love. She feels broken and alone and hurting, and there is nothing she can figure out to make it stop. She can't concentrate on closing the connection, because her spark clenches and burns every single word out of Megatron's connection to her.

She sits there sobbing as silently as possible for she doesn't know how long, and she barely even notices when the chant has stopped, leaving only a feeling of bliss across the bond that just makes her spark hurt even worse. She had barely lasted twenty seconds, why would Megatron want _her_ when Shockwave is clearly so much _better_ than anything she could ever hope to be?

Stupid fucking Allspark. Stupid fucking bond.

She feels an inquisitive touch along the connection, and she slams her side shut again, not wanting him to know how upset she is that he loves Shockwave more. She barely knows him. He's tried to kill her friends for years, and she shouldn't feel so betrayed by his enjoyment of another bot.

She'll let him 'face Shockwave. Maybe even bring Shockwave as a consort or a guard, so Megatron can have him more often. And she won't complain. Not even when her spark breaks. Not even when she takes that-what had he said, once or twice a year?-frag where he'll try his best to look like he's not hating every short second of it.

At least she goes off fast with the spark thing, and he won't have to suffer it for long.

Sobs shake her frame, and the touch on the bond grows stronger, and slightly distressed.

"Sari?" Bumblebee's familiar voice interrupts her crying, and she's pulled into his arms. "Sari, your optics are lubricating again. What's wrong?"

She doesn't want to be held. Not now, and possibly not anytime soon. She tries to struggle out of his grip, "L-l-" She rubs at her eyes, forcing herself to focus and not cry or sob or any stupid thing that shouldn't be happening because she's a fucking sparkbroken idiot falling in love with a bot the Allspark made her be with. "Let me _go_!" She tries to get out of his arms again, but he just holds her a little tighter.

"No way, Sari. You're upset. Wanna tell me why?"

There's another upset and inquisitive touch through the bond, making her spark feel like it wants to explode with how much it hurts. "_No_." She rubs her nose, "J-just put me d-down, and I-I'll leave."

He sits on the floor, cuddling her carefully, "I'm not letting you take off when you're so upset. I know you like hugs, and they're good at making _anyone_ feel better. I want you to know you aren't alone."

"I know I'm not a-alone, because I just got m-married to _Megatron_!"

Bumblebee freezes in shock, and his eyes go so wide they look like they're about to bug out of his head. "_What_?"

Sari slaps his chest, trying to make him let go, "The st-stupid Allspark made me _marry_ him and now he's in my head and he l-loves Shockwave and let me go!" She screams the last few words, but Bumblebee only holds her tighter, refusing to let her have freedom.

"You're slagging bonded to Megatron? Oh, I'm gonna _offline_ that fragger," Bumblebee growls. "He fragging bonded to you, and then he went off and fragged another bot?" Bumblebee's engine revs, and his frame heats with anger, "Sick fragger."

She tries to shove away, "I t-_told_ him to!" She stops pushing, too tired from crying to keep up the constant try to escape, "H-he sh-should be _happy_, even i-if it i-isn't with _me_." She curls up, not caring how pathetic she looks, "W-we di-didn't even _want_ to bond!" She squeezes the connection shut again after another worried touch from Megatron.

Bee gives her a horrified look, "You didn't _want_ it, and you did it anyway? Sari!"

She just sobs harder.

Bumblebee strokes her back, "Hey, shhh, I didn't mean to upset you. It's just . . . bonding is _huge_ and if you can hear him in your head that means you're fragging _sparkbonded_. He shouldn't be able to go to another bot without having his circuits fried for trying to cheat on you."

She lays her head against his chest, and is silent for a long time, until her sobs have turned into little hiccups and sniffles. "He . . it's not a sparkbond. It's like one, but it's not. It made me love him, but he doesn't love me. He loves Shockwave. I could hear him in my head telling Shockwave how much he loves him." She hiccups a sob again, "I . . why doesn't he love _me_, Bee?"

He rubs her back, cuddling her softly, "I don't know, Sari. He always seemed really cold to me." There's a small pause, like he's saying something in his head, then, "Maybe he just needs to warm up to you? He's a Decepticon, Sari. Maybe their idea of love isn't the same as an Autobot or a human. I don't know."

There's a _push_ from the other side of the connection and she can feel the worry, concern and a whole jumble of other emotions she can't identify because it's all connected and hard to figure out. _Sari! Are you okay? Do I need to go to you? I can fe-_ She slams the connection shut, and puts her finger to her temple to start up the com.

"Go _away_, Megatron. You don't e-even _want_ me!"

"Sari, I do want you. You are my priestess, and-"

"Shut the fuck up. The only reason you're even bonded to me is because the Allspark made you. I f-felt how much happier you were with Shockwave. You didn't even keep your side of the bond closed d-down."

Silence answers her.

She continues, "So you just shut up and go away and let me m-mourn." Her spark is screaming that her first consort should have never been allowed to leave her side. That she should keep him close to her always, and not let him share his spark around with bots that he loves more than her.

There's a long pause, and she's just about to close the com, he says softly, "I will go if that is what you truly wish, my Priestess."

Her spark squeezes at that, and she instantly knows that he means leaving earth, and just going back to new Kaon. Her demand is instinctive, and she can't control her cry of, "_No_!" She shakes her head, shoving away the feelings the best she can, "I-I mean, g-go, then. Y-you don't need _my_ p-permission to do anything. I... I..." She sobs, spark hurting to say more, and Bumblebee holds her softly, rocking her back and forth while murmuring soft reassurances.

Megatron pushes through the connection, a cautious feeling of love and care that she hates how she just grabs to wrap around herself to feel better. "I will go to you, Sari. Would you like me to bring..." He stops, and she can feel the soft terror as he finishes with, "Shockwave?" She knows he thinks she's going to offline his lover, and hates how tempted she is to do just that.

She won't kill the bot, though. She knows her stupid spark is just that, _stupid_. Killing the bot when _she_ is the one that stole Megatron is the worst idea ever. It will just make Megatron bitter to her if she does stay by his side.

For all of that, she can't turn him down. "Come to me. I don't care if you bring Sh-shockwave or not." She's going to need to frag Megatron a few times a year, so Shockwave is going to have to get used to seeing her. "I'll make sure the bots don't attack you." She cuts the com, and turns to Bumblebee. "Call Optimus and the others. I don't want them trying to hurt Megatron."

Bumblebee makes the calls while he wraps one arm around her, and she leans into the touch. Megatron keeps sending waves of love and comfort at her through the bond, and she has such a hard time rejecting them.

She sniffles and projects, _How can you say you don't love me when you keep sending me THAT?_

The feeling does not stop, but there's a hint of confusion, _Are you... confusing infatuation and liking you a very great deal for love, Sari?_

That makes her spark hurt, he is accusing her of not loving him. _It IS love! You don't even adm-_

He squeezes the emotional feeling of a soft kiss into her head, _I am very old, Sari. I am older than __humans on Earth. I have lasted vorns upon vorns where I have fallen in love and lost the bot I loved. You can not expect me to think this... fragment of adoration is love. I will grow to love you more than I love anything else because you are my Priestess, and I am your First. Do not accuse me of something you have no concept of._

She slams the bond shut petulantly, refusing to listen to him any longer. His warm, soft mental touch rubs at the edges of the bond, trying to lull her into a sense of security, so she'll open up to him again.

Not happening. So not happening. She'll offline first.

There's a soft chuckle she can sense more than hear across the bond, and Megatron retreats, though his warmth and the comforting sense of him remains behind.

It's awful how nice he is.

Outside, there's a roar of engines, and then several voices, lacking their usual screechy tones. "Priestess, are you in there? Come out. We can't protect you if you run off and hide from us!"

Bumblebee looks up in confusion, "What the frag is _that_?"

Oh, yeah, Bee doesn't know she changed their voices, so wouldn't even be able to recognize that from sound alone. "Those are the Starscream clones. I ended up making them my guards accidentally." She slips out of his arms, spark still hurting, but feeling better. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be one of my guards, too. I'd like you to come with me when I leave. You do-don't have to, I understand. I just..." She looks down, "I just don't want to feel so alone when I go to New Kaon with Me-Megatron."

He frowns, "You shouldn't _have_ to leave if you don't want to, Sari! You-"

She shakes her head, "No, I talked to dad, and we both agreed it would be for the best to go. I needed to move out at some point, and since I'm married, it may as well be now." She looks down, "I just... I'd li-"

She's cut off by the sound of shuffling outside of the room, and muffled cursing. And not _Cybertronion_ cursing. "Fuck! I think my wing-" There's a sound of something crashing, "Shit!" She does like how they don't use the words like frag or slag, which always sound like the bots are censoring themselves to keep her safe.

"Guys, you need to stay out of the building so that I can finish talking to Bee," she calls, covering her mouth after to stifle a giggle when there's another curse and the sound of metal on metal.

Bumblebee picks her up and carries her into the huge, open living room, which is tall enough for even the biggest of them to stand up in, since it was an abandoned factory.

The _doors_ however, are nowhere near large enough for bots that are seeker-sized, and Skywarp is curled up just inside, holding a bent wing, while Ramjet . . . Ramjet has done something with his wings that has him wedged in the doors helplessly, front half inside while his aft and legs are stuck outside.

"I don't need any help," Ramjet insists, wriggling hard to try and free himself. "You're being such a great help just standing there, staring at me. Really, you should just stay there and watch." His wings twitch fretfully, and only manage to cram themselves tighter in the doorway.

Skywarp whimpers, rubbing at his dented, mangled wing. "You shouldn't have pushed me. That was mean."

"I'm sorry," the stuck seeker says, wiggling even more, "I'll be more careful next time."

She sighs at the bots, "You could have just stayed outside, and this never would have happened."

"We heard you call for help, and I just _had_ to rescue you from the ferocious Autobots," Ramjet comments.

She sighs softly, "Skywarp," she turns to the black and purple seeker, who stiffens in terror, "why did you come in here?"

The mech nurses his wing sadly, "You didn't answer us, and we got worried. He," a claw is pointed at Ramjet accusingly, "shoved me! It _hurt_."

Sighing again, she reaches up and presses her hands over his wing, letting the strange energy flow through her, like how it had with the key she used to have. Only now it is _inside_ of her. The wing uncrumples and smooths perfectly back into shape, and the seeker moans with relief. He then dims his optics, and the Allspark reminds her of how nice seekers are as consorts, and how skilled they are at licking spark in the berth.

She shuts that link with the Allspark as best as she can. Using the power always makes her more vulnerable to hearing its pervy opinions on things. It thinks she's some kind of dog that needs to go around humping everything to mark it as property.

Skywarp sits up a tiny bit straighter, looking at Bee with blatant lust, "Will he be joining us, Priestess?"

She dusts off her dress, "If he wants. I'm not going to tell him to."

Bumblebee is inching slowly to the seeker, "So... these are your guards? Do they _all_ sound like this?"

She pauses, wondering what that has to do with anything, when there's a sudden flash from the Allspark. She suddenly _knows_ that Bee had been asked if he wanted to go to New Kaon with Sunstorm by Megatron, and had refused because he couldn't be with the team and because he couldn't imagine wanting to _hear_ seekers, with their terrible annoying and screechy voices, all the damn time. She pauses at the last bit of information coming from the Allspark, "_Megatron overloaded you_?"

Stuttering and blushing wildly, Bee waves his servos defensively, "I, uh, no way. It wasn't like that at all, and uh, I-"

Sunstorm peers in through one of the windows and smiles brightly, "He was _gorgeous_. Megatron gave him a tactile overload just by rubbing his little horns and Bumblebee's sparkplates popped open and closed the entire time. It was so fragging _hot_."

She scowls. "And you didn't think it was important to let us know you'd been botnapped and assaulted?"

Bee taps his fingers together and averts his eyes, "It . . . uh. . they let me go, and it wasn't a big deal?"

She glares at him, waving her arms, "Wasn't a _big deal_? What would you have done if it had been _me_? How can't you say it isn't a big deal?"

Bumblebee scoots back, landing in Skywarp's lap, "It wasn't a big deal to _me_?" He rubs the back of his head as Skywarp coos over him, "I mean, it was embarrassing, but I got over it."

She hisses at him wordlessly when they are interrupted by Prowl dropping down from the ceiling, putting himself between her and the seekers, "What have you been doing while I was off meditating, Sari?"

"I got bonded." She doesn't want to explain it a million times more, and she can feel Megatron approaching, drawing nearer every minute. He'll be here soon. _I can't believe you had sex with Bumblebee!_

A long, long pause, and a _What?_ finally answers her.

_You . . fragged Bumblebee. That's disgusting. I can't believe you fucked my friend. My best friend. You fragger._

Megatron sends irritation at her, and his response is undeniably snippy in tone. _You were complaining earlier that I was a virgin. I am quite confused about what you expect from me, Sari. Yes, I enjoyed overloading Bumblebee. I also refused to let Sunstorm take him as a pet against his will._

She glares at the wall, hating that she knows where he's coming from, _Don't do it again._

She can feel the eye roll, _I wasn't planning on it, Sari. The minibot is safe from my touch._ There's a small pause, _I have brought Sedan with me as well. Is this fine, or should he stay out of your sight?_

She sighs softly, _I want to see him. Just like I want to know about Shockwave._ Even just thinking of the bot's name makes her spark hurt. _Is... is he nice?_

There's a feeling of warm amusement, _He used to be an Autobot, and has mostly kept the ideals so far. He's only been with us a few stellar cycles, so I'm not sure if he'll come around to Decepticons or not yet._

_Kay. I guess I should come out and wait for you._ She slips by Prowl and climbs out a window, because Ramjet is blocking up the door with his fat seeker aft. "I'm gonna go wait for Megatron to show up. He says he's close." The remaining seekers draw up behind her, and Skywarp presses his face to the open window, staring out sadly.

"I'm stuck in here. I don't want to be trapped in this building forever, Priestess." He curls his claws on the window sill. "Will you free me?"

He's kinda like a princess trapped in a tower, and Sari shakes her head. "Work on getting Ramjet out and you'll be free too." The burgundy and white seeker wiggles his aft, peds digging at the earth futilely.

The seeker disappears from the window, and there's a bit of talking back and forth between the seekers and Prowl before Ramjet slips back outside. The liarbot mutters, "I didn't need a ninjabot's help."

Skywarp peers out of the doorway, "I don't want to crush my wing again! That's sc-" Prowl pushes the seeker out, somehow managing to do it in a smooth movement with a minimal amount of scraping and noise. That is, until Skywarp realizes what happened, and shrieks loudly before jumping in Slipstream's arms, "Autobots are scary!"

She drops him on the ground, "Not as scary as I can be if you keep scratching my paint."

Skywarp whimpers and hides behind Ramjet, who is too busy buffing out his scratches and dents to even notice the seeker clinging to one of his peds.

Thank Primus Megatron shows up then, holding a minibot in his arms.

Shockwave is with him, looking every bit as huge and purple and evil as always. She glares murderdeath at him and the minibot, and Megatron sets the bot on the ground-the Allspark helpfully chiming up with the bot's name, Sedan, as if she'd somehow managed to forget it when Megatron had told her earlier-to approach her.

"My priestess," he murmurs, dropping to his knees in front of her, and her spark swells with joy and possessiveness. Throwing him on the ground and having her way sounds really fucking good right now.

She starts to step forward, but is blocked by Prowl suddenly coming between her and Megatron. "He is the _leader_ of the Decepticons, Sari. Has he been telling you that yo-"

She prods the cyclebot in the tire, "_No_. If you weren't off banging Lockdown all the fucking time and meditating with Jazz, you'd _know_ that the Allspark has been talking to me about being the Priestess."

He looks down at her, "... that would explain the seekers in traditional guard markings."

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Cut porn out in the bottom of this fic.

Transformers belongs to Hasbro.

* * *

><p><em>He looks down at her, "... that would explain the seekers in traditional guard markings."<em>

"Yeah." She slips over to Megatron and holds her arms up, demanding to be picked up. "And the big blue circle behind Megatron's stupid Decepticon mark." When the blue light had flared up during the bond, it had wanted her to strip his insignia entirely, but she'd managed to get a compromise. She's not making him give up what's important to him. "He's my First Consort." She rubs his chest possessively, and Megatron gives her an amused smile in response.

He presses a kiss to her lips, and he is so ridiculously huge when he does that. "And she is my Priestess." He rubs her back with one finger, "Would you like to talk to Shockwave and Sedan, Sari? They would like to meet you."

She doesn't, not really. She wants to tell them to go away and never come back because Megatron should only love _her_, but she nods. "I guess." She straightens up, looking over at Shockwave, "He looks better now than when he was all grey." It is odd that she really does think that, since before she liked the grey more.

Megatron relaxes against her, smiling, "I love purple a very great deal, Sari, I'm glad you agree."

Well, learning to like more colors isn't a bad thing, but she's still in a sour mood over him. "He'd look better in yellow. Or gold. Gold with silver accents." She sends Megatron an image of a terrible gaudy, bejeweled Shockwave covered in little sparkly stick-on gems.

Megatron blinks with shock, "I . . . do hope that is a joke." He sends back an image of Shockwave sprawled out, baring his pretty blue spark for her enjoyment.

Sari sticks out her tongue. "Bleh. No. Still better in gold." She wonders if she can make his spark gold, instead of boring blue. The Allspark is excited at the idea, informing her that she _can_ and flashes pictures of Shockwave laying down with his gold spark gasping and whining for them to use him.

Megatron catches that image and blinks at her, "He would not be able to overload at all if you did that. Green sparks run a little colder, and gold is all the way to the yellow end. No overload is possible unless he's your consort, and that's only because you're the Allspark High Priestess, Sari."

She tilts her head, rubbing her hand on his chest, "And what do red sparks do?"

He looks down at his sparkplates, "They run the very hottest. It is easy to get me worked up and ready for you at a moment's notice."

She nuzzles his plates, "So purple works up to red like green to yellow?" He nods, and she continues, "Should I have him run around with clear sparkplates like the Allspark keeps whispering that I should if I do change his spark?"

Though his optics flash with heat and the bond rings with pleasure, Megatron shakes his head in denial. "No. It is unseemly for one of your consorts or guards to run around that way in public. If you put such plates on him, you would be expected to keep him locked in the berthroom."

Sari snorts. "Fuck, like I care what bots think is right. I can do what I want, as long as I'm not hurting anyone, so screw your delicate sensibilities."

Besides, it's funny as fuck to imagine Autobots swooning like Victorian maidens at the sight of a spark. 'Oh lah, an exposed ankle~'

Of course, Shocky probably doesn't want it. "Shocky, do you want to expose your spark if it's a pretty color?"

He puts his large claws to his chest, sounding deeply amused, "Well, if it is gold, I would love to show it off to everyone if that's what you think I should do, Priestess. A lucky sparked bot is something you should be proud of having, and not keep hidden on a berth where no one knows."

She reaches over to him carefully, and Megatron hands her to the one eyed creeper of a bot. She looks up at the mech, and rubs her fingers along his face, "Do you have a mouth? I know you can kiss. Megatron kisses you."

The bot moves a bit, pressing the blank bit of face to her head, "I have no mouth. Once, a little before I had worked up my courage to ask Megatron about something, I had considered getting a mod to give me one. Then Megatron commented that he liked that I didn't have one, since it meant he didn't have to worry about a numbed glossa, and I put all plans for it away entirely."

"Well, I want you to have one." She prods his face, watching his optic react to her poking the smooth black part where she wants his mouth to be. "So you can kiss him now. I'm too small to kiss him right, and I bet Sedan is too. So you're gonna need to get a glossa so you can make out with him properly." If she can't French kiss him, someone else will have to.

She's just gonna have to look at it that way, so she doesn't _hate_ Shockwave for stealing Megatron from her with his stupid sultry optic and slutty hips. She hopes he trips over something and pokes his optic out.

Shockwave presses the blank bit to her head again, "Yes, Priestess. Do you plan on marking me here, or are we waiting until the ship?"

She can hear his plates unlock, and his optic dims as he looks at her. She looks up at him, "You are absolutely shameless, aren't you?"

Megatron chuckles, "Yes, he is. He will do anything you tell him to if you want it." Large fingers move around her, and Megatron takes her back, "Would you like to talk to Sedan, Sari? He was looking forward to talking to you."

She looks down from where she is to the grey minibot, "Yeah. I do. Put me on the ground."

When she approaches the minibot, he does something weird, pressing his servos together, bowing to her as he speaks. "It is a bright sol when the Priestess has come to visit. We are honored to have you here, and honored that you have considered us for your guard."

She stares at him for a minute, and then asks, "What's up with the royal 'we' going on? Got a split personality like Blitzwing?" The last thing she needs is _more_ craziness around her.

The bot returns her stare, and then breaks into a wide smile. "Your accent is excellent. I should have expected it to be."

She gives him a blank look, "What accent?"

He looks absolutely delighted, sitting down to get a little closer, "Ancient Cybertronian! I should expect a Priestess would know this. I only get to speak it with Megatron and sometimes Shockwave now. No one other than Ultra Magnus and Alpha Trion knew in the Autobots. I wasn't high enough up to be allowed to talk to them, though. It wasn't worth dealing wi-"

She holds up a servo, "I'm speaking English. I don't know any Cybertronian. So I have no clue what you're talking about."

He looks faintly disappointed, "You don't realize what you're talking right now?"

"No, I know what I'm speaking. It's called fragging English." She pokes him in the chest. "You need to have your audios checked. Ratchet's good at that. Should probably give you a spark exam too, if you've been interfacing with Shockwave. He's apparently a giant hackerbot."

Megatron sends amusement over the bond. _You are indeed speaking Ancient, my sweetspark. Even if you are unaware of it. Look at your teammates._

Prowl and Bee are both staring at her without any comprehension at all, and Sari growls. Fragging stupid Allspark powers. Like she really needed to know a language nobody spoke, and one that she doesn't even _realize_ she's speaking? So stupid.

She crosses her arms, "I don't like it."

Megatron chuckles softly, "It was meant as a measure to keep you from being insulted. You can go to any planet and be understood. They can not call you nasty names in their own language and declare it is actually the highest of praise."

Frowning, she nods reluctantly, "So I can understand any language now?" He nods at her, and she smiles, perking up, "That's pretty cool." She looks over at Bee, "Oh! Yes. I need to ask you if you want to join my guards, Bee. I'd offer it to Prowl, but Allspark says that ninjabots never accept being guards or consorts."

Prowl inclines his head, "It goes against our most basic teachings and principles. You might find a ninjabot somewhere willing to be a guard, but they will be the exception rather than the rule."

The Allspark perks up with curiosity, having never expected that there might be _some_ ninjabot willing to take that role. "Any idea who that might be?" she asks casually, because if it's a nice bot, she might try courting them. Ninjabots are awesome.

Prowl studies her. "I will tell you if you swear not to force them into it." He raises a servo to quiet her protest, "I know you would never think of it, Sari, but the Allspark has been known to force the matter when a priestess is hesitant on a subject."

She prods the Allspark, and it sulkily agrees not to _make_ a bot bond to her. She nods at Prowl, "It won't."

He relaxes a tiny bit, and she can only tell because she knows him so well, "Jazz may be willing, since he's very accepting and happy to try almost anything." He pauses, frowning, "And there is one more that may be willing. I only say this because you're going there _anyway,_ not because I like him. He is a disgrace of a ninjabot, anyway."

She raises an eyebrow, leaning against Megatron, "Yeah? Who?"

Prowl looks disgusted, "_Oil Slick_. The bot is _bonded_ for Primus's sake. I couldn't imagine allowing myself to ever get tied to one bot."

The Allspark tingles with delight, and she sighs. "Cool. Thanks for the information, Prowl. I'll talk to both of them, see how they feel about it." She'd really like to have Jazz with her, especially if she's going to be surrounded by Decepticons and bots that have never even seen earth before, and may find organics disgusting. She wants someone who has her back. Even if it's just as a guard.

She's not really into Jazz as a bot she wants to frag anyways, so whatever.

She looks over at Bee, who is being nuzzled by Sunstorm lovingly, "You need to answer the question, though. You want to be a guard or not?"

Bumblebee makes a tiny happy noise as Sunstorm rubs the very tip of one horn, and the seeker is clearly whispering very filthy things in the minibot's audio. Bee blinks a bit to refocus on her, "Yes. I'd... yeah. Guardbot sounds _awesome_, Sari... nnnnnnngh." Sunstorm yanks Bee in his larger lap, and starts to caress the smaller mech's frame.

She sighs, "Stop that, Sunstorm. You'll have time to frag him when we go to New Kaon."

Optimus would have been great as a guardbot, but he's sort of in a relationship with Ultra Magnus now, and there's no way he'd be allowed to live on New Kaon. Maybe he can _visit_ as an emissary or for treaty negotiation, but he sure as slag can't live there. She's going to make the offer to Bulkhead too, when he gets back from repairing whatever part of the city he and Optimus are working on that day.

Pretty sure he'll choose to stay on Earth or work on space bridges, though. He doesn't have a seeker to lure him away like Bee does. "You'll come and visit, right, Prowl?"

Prowl rubs his optics wearily, "That seems highly likely. Lockdown enjoys gossiping with Megatron too much to stay away. They're like sparklings that way."

She giggles behind her hand, imagining Lockdown and Megatron all tiny and chattering. Megatron picks up on the image and chuckles softly, _I was never that small, Sari._ He sends her an image of himself as a sparkling, showing how much larger he was than any other bot at such young ages. _That is why I should have gotten so much larger than I already am._ He looks down at Prowl, talking before she can respond to him, "If you would like, you are welcome to join our brand new dojo. Tap-Out built it just a few stellar cycles ago, and I would like to have you see it."

Prowl perks up at that, actually looking like he's considering it, then frowns, "Tap-Out knows processor over matter now?"

Megatron shakes his large head, picking up Sari to hold against his warm and comfortable chest, "No, but Oil Slick does."

Immediately, that frown deepens into something ice-cold. "I would sooner bond with Lockdown than work in a dojo with Oil Slick. He has no respect for our sensei, and no respect for the ninjabot way of life."

Sari snorts, "Yeah. Sure. Maybe you could come and whip him into shape, then. Give you a chance to take out any frustration on him. Bet you'd like that." She pets Megatron, and wishes she could maybe interface with him again. The idea isn't so awful now that she's tried it and bonded with him, and it was really nice.

He probably doesn't want it. He has Shockwave now. The thought makes her spark ache.

Megatron moves her back up, and kisses her head, "Do not be sad, my priestess. If you'd open our bond back up to full, I could know what it is I can do to make you happy."

She snaps it shut entirely.

"No. Don't worry about it." She ignores how much sadder it makes her, and returns her focus to Prowl. "But come, beat him up, teach bots. How does that sound?"

The cyclebot crosses his arms, "I will not. It is the height of rudeness to go to a dojo to _steal_ it. I have no interest in joining as a sensei, either."

"Aw." Sari mock-pouts. "You're no fun at all, Prowler. Don't you want to see what your enemy is doing with his dojo? He could be training bots for nefarious purposes."

Prowl nods, "And you will stop him if he is. Priestesses are hardly fond of ninjabots as it is. Corrupt ninjabots will make you very uncomfortable, and if they exist on your planet, you will crush them beneath your feet." A faint smile, "I am hoping he is corrupt."

Against her, Megatron shudders. "And I hope he will not register as such to you, Sari. I cannot imagine Blitzwing without Oil Slick to temper his madness."

She tilts her head, sudden information about corrupt ninjabots lighting up in her mind. "Unless he's out that luring bots to the berth with promises of interfacing with them only to slowly kill them, he's going to be just fine."

Prowl looks up at her in confusion, "_That's_ what a corrupt ninjabot is? I had thought it was something else."

She keeps from snuggling against Megatron, sad that her First most likely is only holding her because he has to, "Well, I should have just been told by the Allspark if there was one. It is spread out over an even larger area now, so it should have felt _any_ corrupt ninjabots by now. There are a few borderline, but I don't know where those are."

Ninjabots were one of the few real threats to a priestess, and the Allspark likes to keep tabs on them.

It also wants to force them all to bond.

Sari sighs.

Interfacing with Shockwave had been amazing. He'd finally gotten to touch his spark to Shockwave's and it had been everything he'd been hoping for and more.

It was not half as good as sharing his spark with Sari had been.

And now the Priestess is alternately squirming in his arms and cuddling against his chest affectionately, the bond clamped tightly shut. So tight that he can only feel the faintest sensations from her.

Tiny threads of sorrow that he wants to ease away.

He just wishes he knew how.

He lifts Sari up again, ignoring the ninjabot that clearly thinks that just because Oil Slick is a Decepticon that means the mech is corrupt, and presses another kiss to her frame, "Sari." He kisses her back, slightly wishing she was in botmode so he knew what was sensitive on her instead of this expanse of organic flesh that should make his plating crawl but doesn't because it is her, "Would you like to mark Bumblebee, Shockwave, and Sedan as guards now?"

She shutters her optics at him, then nods, "I need to put Shockwave as a consort, though. I want to change his spark and that'll be part of it. Allspark says that I can give him a mouth, too." She leans on him, "It says I should make Sedan a consort, too. It likes that he can speak ancient Cybertronian."

Megatron soothes a servo over her back, feeling her frame all soft and warm in his servos. It's strange and organic, but he enjoys touching it. "I will not object to them as consorts if you want them. I will also not demand that you claim them." It might create a bit of trouble with his leadership if he's 'facing outside of Sari's claimed mechs, but he is not going to force her into something she has no desire for.

Sari shrugs against him. "Maybe later, then. I'll do it soon, though." She mumbles, "Don't wanna have bots mad at you."

He kisses her back, "There is no rush, my priestess."

There's a sharp stab of sadness from her, and she mumbles, "I just want you happy."

He frowns, "Then open our connection and show me why _you_ are so sad. I can not be happy unless the bots I am with are happy as well. I can feel your sorrow and hurt."

She tightens it again, and it is almost like she's trying to tie it off, making his spark search desperately for the feeling through the sudden loss. "Don't worry about it."

What he _can_ pick up from her is a dislike of Shockwave, and that worries him.

If she dislikes his lover, she can easily demand that Shockwave be removed from his life, and Megatron will have no right to protest. None at all.

They need to talk about this, but Megatron knows this is the wrong time and place for it. Later, they can share, and he can make sure she understands that hiding things will only turn a relationship toxic.

He kisses her again, "Would you like to mark Bumblebee now? Before he is too far gone because of the seekers, and his exhibition kink?"

She gives him a confused look, before she realizes how the minibot is panting and writhing in Sunstorm's lap with several of the seekers touching as well. She sits up, "Yeah. Let's do that. Put me on the ground." A tiny pause, "And pull Bee away from them, he'll cool down a bit if you're the one to do it."

He does as he's bid, setting her down as carefully as possible before tugging the minibot free of the seekers.

Of course, she's wrong, because the minibot doesn't cool down at all in Megatron's servos, instead writhing against him, pressing his little horned helm into Megatron's touch, as if begging for another tactile overload. He would have to be a glitched idiot to actually touch the Priestess's best friend like that in front of her, so he ignores the urge to pinch those delicious little horns while Shockwave watches.

Slag, it's hard enough to resist the urge to hand him over to Shockwave and watch _Shockwave_ use the little bot until he offlines from pleasure.

Sari glares up at Bee as the minibot is set back on the ground, "Do _I_ need to cool you down? Because it won't be any fun if I do."

Bumblebee pants, no doubt because his little spark is so worked up, and shakes his head, "N-no, Sari. I just..." The bot's optics flicker as Sunstorm flutters his pretty wings, "I just..." The mech looks down at her, "Yeah. Mark me as a guard, Sari. Should we go com Optimus and Bulkhead?"

"Yeah." She presses her servos on the minibot, and light flares up around him. When she's done, the bot is sulking, and marked as a guardbot with blue paint.

"Fraggit, Sari, did you have to do that? Now my spark is all," he trails off, flushing. "Whatever. I'm gonna go spend the night with the seekers, okay? _You_ get to deal with Optimus and Bulkhead, because I refuse to." He struts over to the seekers, and Shockwave makes a soft noise of want, watching the mini's aft.

He pulls his purple mech over, kissing his lover softly on the side of the head since he's fairly sure Sari will not be happy about him kissing the bit where a mouth should be, and murmurs quietly, "Maybe later, sweetspark. After Sari is used to us." He keeps from squeezing Shockwave's aft, contenting himself with resting a servo on a thin hip. He's sad when even that sends a wave of sorrow through the tiny trickle of the bond between him and Sari, they _must_ talk in private.

Sari holds herself tightly, moving away when he tries to pick her up again. She looks over at the black and gold ninjabot, "Can you get them?" At the cyclebot's nod, she takes a in-vent before letting it out of her organic mouth, making him wish he could do more than just flick the very tip of his glossa against her.

He doesn't let her take off when he leans down and picks her up, kissing her on the chest. "My priestess," he murmurs softly, sending as much of the like and infatuation to her as he can. "Let's go someplace private, sweetspark. We need to talk."

Sari frowns at him, but nods, "Sure. Let me just send a couple messages to the rest of my team so they know not to worry about me. Don't want them thinking you botnapped me or something stupid."

The last thing they needed was the tiny Prime bursting in on them while Megatron was pleasuring his Priestess's spark, as he intended on doing. If she allowed it. She had not seemed so hot on the idea of interfacing him before the bond, but Megatron knew that bonds changed a great many things.

It was part of how bonding worked. A bond was strengthened through repeated interfacing and cable uplinking, but Megatron was unsure if his bond would work the same way.

After all, he had yet to link cables with Sari.

When she finishes the messages, she sighs softly, "And where would this private area you want to do this be at?"

He holds her against his chest, jerking his head at Shockwave for the bot to pick up Sedan before returning his focus to Sari. "We can go back to Sumdac Tower or we can go up to the ship. Which would you like more?"

He is expecting the tower so is slightly surprised when she leans against him and says reluctantly, "The ship. I want to know what it looks like."

He nods, "I will transform so I can carry you, then. You may want to transform so that you aren't damaged if I go too fast."

"Sure, whatever." She armors up, and the more he sees of her luscious, tiny frame, the more he likes it. She is exceptionally lovely for a small bot, detailed and seamed in all the right places.

He wonders if she can strip that armor off and get down to protoform, and shudders with desire at the thought of her wires exposed for him. Such scandalous thoughts. A consort should not imagine his Priestess vulnerable to his every desire.

But Megatron wants to see her that way.

Sari relaxes against him as he transforms and tucks her in his cockpit, letting her pick which of the many seats she wants to claim for herself. "I've done some pretty crazy things in my human body. To be honest, I'm not even sure you could really hurt it all that much. I mean, I _know_ I've survived things that should have injured a normal human. I think the Allspark may have tweaked some stuff so I don't _work _like human bodies should."

He lets her put the seatbelt on just like how her creator did when he dropped the human off back at his home, and squeezes her experimentally so she's secure. "Well, I just want my priestess the safest she can be. I _am_ supposed to protect you, Sari." He takes to the air, and Shockwave follows closely behind as they head to the ship, "You will be perfectly safe as long as I'm here to protect you."

She loosens his seatbelt a little bit, curling up in his seat, "I guess. I'm not... I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I was training with Prowl and Jazz for a while, and I fought with your Decepticons. I'm not helpless."

She is so woefully uneducated on what it means to be a Priestess. _He_ is going to have to educate her. Teach her what her duties are, and explain what bots will be expecting of her.

He will also have to tell her of the Allspark madness that has claimed more than three-quarters of all Priestesses. So very few have ever died of natural causes.

She is far from helpless, and no bot will ever think of her that way. "Bots will respect your powers, Priestess, but since you are new to them, they will expect your guards and consorts to be protecting you and taking your vengeance for you. Priestesses as young as you are and as new to the powers are known for accidental blessings and curses. It is responsible of you to use your guards in your stead when you must."

She blinks at him in confusion, "You mean I'll be just cursing or blessing bots randomly?"

He chuckles softly, "Essentially, yes. But if a consort or guard gets in your way or distracts you, that won't happen. You will be fine as long as you stay near us, my priestess."

Sari gives him a tiny smile, and he loves that she has her facemask down for him, "I don't want to curse a bot that doesn't deserve it, and I don't want to bless a bot that doesn't want it. Allspark says that I'm never going to be as good at blessing a bot as the previous priestess in as short of a time." She frowns, tilting her head, "And it says that it tried to save her, and that's why it was asleep for so long. Swiftpeds and Shimmerfire were supposed to have bonded, not you."

Megatron has to slam the bond shut and redirect his rage elsewhere to keep from upsetting his Priestess too badly. He will _never_ forgive the Allspark for killing Shimmerfire. No matter what it does, her offlining was because the Allspark had been an evil rock that had misled her, convincing her that Megatron would be hers, and that she could survive without a consort until that point.

When he is calm again, he opens the link and projects waves of comfort at Sari. "You did not share much Allspark energy with me when we bonded. We will need a cable link at least the first few times. I was given several lessons in how this would work," he had, in fact, had to link false cables together just so the tutors would agree that he knew how to do it. "I will guide you through the process the next time you choose to interface with me."

She looks down, "Allspark says you never should have been forced to learn that so early."

He keeps from sighing, "It was a very long time ago, Sari. I do not need reassurances for these things. If the Allspark is trying to get me to forgive it, tell it I'm not receptive to its advances."

She's silent for a moment, then asks very softly, almost too quiet to hear over his engines, "Do you really want to interface me again?"

He was afraid of this, "Yes, I do. I know that you don't want to be near me after that, but I liked being with you and it is important that we stre-"

She is no longer curled up, "You _do_? I thought that you didn't _want_ me. You love _Shockwa_-"

He cuts her off, "Yes, I love Shockwave, but that does not mean I don't want to be with you as well. You said you are making Shockwave a consort as well, but that has nothing to do with my want to be with you."

"It's okay that you love him more," Sari says quietly, kicking one ped idly. "I don't mind, and you're not gonna get in trouble for it. I want you to be happy."

He squeezes her with his seatbelt. "And I wish for you to be happy as well. We share a bond. It is important that we be honest with each other. We will be together for much longer than any organic would normally live, and we must learn to be truthful. A bond filled with lies results in nothing but misery."

She kicks at the seat she's in. "Whatever."

He would frown if he was in botmode, "I am completely serious, Sari. You cutting me off from the bond is only hurting us both. If you wish to just be with me for a while, Shockwave and Sedan will not be upset. Shockwave has his own room that he uses on occasion, and he does not mind being there."

She glares at him, "You want to be with him, so be with him. I can just sit off in my own room so you aren't interrupted."

Shockwave looks in his window, looking at Sari, "I really do not mind being in my room with Sedan, Priestess. Sedan and I would be happy to let you talk to Megatron on your own. We will love you when you mark us, and we already know that you _must_ spend time with Megatron to help settle the bond."

"Oh yeah, and how long does that take?"

It hurts that she wants to get it over with as quickly as possible.

Megatron does not wish to be a hypocrite, so he has to _tell_ her this. "Most bonds take a vorn to settle." He prods at the bond and projects as loudly as possible, to assure that he is heard, _I do not like how little you want this between us. I understand that you would not have chosen this, but it hurts my spark to be reminded of it constantly._

She gives him a look he can't read, and curls up, hiding her face in her knees, peds on the edge of his seat. He thinks she's _about_ to speak, when the connection tightens back down to an almost not there trickle, and all he feels is sorrow.

He tightens his seatbelt against her, pushing the connection a little bit to try to send calming and happy feeling at her. "I know I'm not what you want, but we need to make the best of it." He knows he said _something_ that upset her with that, since she starts to shake silently.

That settles it. When they reach the ship, Megatron is going to request a cable uplink and interface so he can find out what is upsetting her so badly. Keeping the bond closed between them is not healthy in the long run. He turns up the heat in his cockpit, and finds an accursed human radio station, tuning his sensors in to the jarring music. It is something he knows she enjoys, because Shockwave has already shared a file of research with him.

His beloved is so very quick at discovering everything there is to know about a bot. Or an organic.

Sari reaches over to his control panel and turns it off without even uncurling from her little ball.

He waits for a little bit and asks, "Did you not like it?"

She shakes her head, "I... I just don't feel like music right now."

He keeps the irritation out of his voice, "What do you want, Sari?"

Her silence is not the least bit helpful, so he speeds up to get to the ship. If he had his original altmode, he'd have been there already, but he will make do with this slower model. He is thankful for the seats for Sari, but he will now have to have Scalpel and Oil Slick mod him so he's back up to his proper speed since he knows he's keeping it.

His other mode was useless for carrying passengers. And with his lover being so very small and lacking the ability of flight, he would need to be capable of carrying her with him. He would be neglectful not to mod himself to be capable of that.

When the Allspark had rebuilt him, it had taken that into account, and altered him to be better suited to his Priestess. He had a cockpit, and smoother curves, a softness to him that would prevent him from accidentally damaging his smaller Priestess. She could perch on his shoulder with greater ease now, even if it was _more_ difficult for his fighting partners to do so.

Landing on the docking bay, he transforms so that she's in his servos, "My Priestess, we are here."

She looks around the bay, and just lays in his arms, "I guess."

He sighs softly, starting to walk to his quarters, and looks over at Shockwave, "Go inform Starscream I am busy, and that I will be returning to the planet with Sari later. He can meet her afterwards, but not before. It is very possible she will want to mark him as a guard to match his clones." He looks down at his priestess in his servos, "Do you?"

She looks up at him, then off to the side, "I don't know. Maybe? Allspark says I should, and I most likely will, so I don't have to listen to his terrible screechy voice all the time we're near him."

He would really rather that she did _not_. Starscream is the best option for leadership, and he does not want the mech taken down with sorrow and spark-ache from the lost connection when Megatron and Sari offline. "You could change his voice without claiming him. It is one of your many abilities as a Priestess. Blessings should come easily to you." He smiles, and she stares at him. "We should find something for you to practice on. I recommend a drone of some sort."

Perhaps the seekers still have their expensive cleaning drones with them.

She leans against his fingers, "I guess." She sighs softly, as they step into his quarters, and he sits on the berth. "Is this where you sleep?"

He wonders if she will continue to used her human terms for common functions, "Yes. But my rooms on New Kaon are much larger, and less crowded."

She looks around, mumbling softly, "I can't see how this can get _bigger_." He isn't sure what she means, the rooms are barely larger than the area she brought him and the seekers into at the tower. Barely any room to move at all. Her voice is louder, meant to be heard, "So... you wanted to talk to me?"

He lifts her up to kiss her softly, "I need to know why you seem so intent on sacrificing your own happiness for me. A priestess's relationship with her consorts is not like a normal bond, yes, but you are doing this the entirely wrong way. You have every right to," his spark squeezes tight in his chest, "demand that I never even look at Shockwave again."

"Yeah, and I'd be an awful excuse for a human if I made that demand." She pokes his chestplates. "I can feel that, when your spark does unhappy things. I don't like it, and I'm not gonna make it worse for you." She crosses her arms over her chest, glaring balefully at him. "I'm young. I have time to learn how to like the giant stupid Shockybeast. It won't kill me to let you be happy."

He wishes he knew more about human culture, even though he doesn't have any real desire to learn about the fleshlings. "That is very generous of you, but it is natural for a priestess to be unusually possessive during the initial vorn. Shockwave and I have been parted far longer than that in the past. We can survive it again."

Her glare deepens, "Well, now you aren't doing that. I'll make him a consort, and he'll have a spark that you told me is lucky, a mouth to kiss, and he'll wander around with clear plates. Don't you say you don't want that. I felt your spark heat up with want at the idea of him with clear plates. He can sit on your lap and you can play with it."

Primus, he wants that a very great deal, but, "If it doesn't make _you_ happy, then you shouldn't do it, Sari. I want you happy, just like you want me happy. If it makes you upset, then you don't do it. I will understand."

She slowly lets the connection open, and he can feel her sincerity, "It won't make me upset to have him as a consort. Allspark says that your feelings for him is sinking in to me, so I should like him because _you_ like him so fucking much."

Her organic curse words send amusement through him, the same way they do when Scalpel lets loose a flurry of random organic curses when he gets a ped stuck in something. Amusement is a counterproductive thing to be feeling at a moment like this, and he wishes she would swear with the proper words so he won't be tempted to chuckle when he's trying to be serious.

She scowls at him. "Sorry if you find something about me _funny_. The Allspark keeps telling me that more consorts is better. I'd rather have them be bots you like too." She makes a face, plates drawing together, "But don't expect me to interface with him. He's creepy as fuck."

He kisses her on the chest, "You have to 'face him to mark him, Sari. There is no other way to do it." Thus why it was so horrible for Shimmerfire to demand him into the berth as a sparkling. If it had been like marking the guards, it never would have been a problem. "You may throw him to the side afterwards, but there is a reason the consorts stay by you. You're supposed to love them."

She looks away, "I guess." He kisses her again, this time with a flick of his glossa, loving how he can taste a bot now and how delicious she is. She pushes him away, "Stop that. You don't want to 'face me. Not when I lasted so _short_ when you took so long with Shockwave. I'm just..." she stops and brings her knees up to her chin, "You don't want to 'face me."

Oh. So that was part of the problem. His Priestess thought she was not wanted, when Megatron had been hesitant to show his desire, worrying that she did not want _him_. What a tangled mess they were making of things. He lifts her up, gently pushing on her frame to uncurl her. "I want you, my Priestess. You make my spark pulse in a way that not even Shockwave succeeded in." He slides his fingers up her tiny legs, rubbing gently on the flexible metal plating of her skirt. "Will you do me the honor of allowing me to overload you?"

He rather desperately wants to taste her spark on his glossa.

She moves her legs apart for some reason, and he can hear her plates unlocking. She moves her servo to his lips, "A-are you sure? If you don't want to, I understand. I'm not a-"

He licks her sparkplates with the tip of his glossa, "Yes, I'm certain. Let me overload you, Sari. I want to see you filled with pleasure because I did it. I will never tire of it, and I am certain you will not, either."

She moves so she's snuggled in his fingers, opening her plates, pretty little spark exposed. "... Yes."

* * *

><p>Please Review<p>

I cut out the porn at the very bottom. Check that out on my livejournal or tumblr.


	12. Chapter 12

Cut porn from this chapter, too.

Transformers belongs to Hasbro

* * *

><p>When he onlines, he's being hit on the shoulder, and he's not really sure what's going on. Sitting up, he spots Sari, who looks absolutely furious at him. He's still slightly jumbled from the offlining, so he isn't exactly sure what to say. She takes care of that by pointing at him and saying in a low dangerous tone, "You <em>dropped<em> me, then _landed_ on me. You're lucky I'm strong, or you could have _killed_ me."

His optics widen in shock, "Priestess! I never mea-"

She waves a servo, quieting him, "No. I know you didn't mean to, but you _can not_ do that again."

"I will not, Priestess, I swear it." He will not overload above her again. Not until he can handle unexpected surges of charge better than an untested sparkling. "Forgive me," he picks her up, and carefully inspects her frame for any damage.

Scratches on her chest and hips, and a few dents in the shape of his fingers make him wince. He wishes the cursed sparkbox had never been on him, so he could have more experience for his Priestess. He wants to be safe for her to interface with.

He'll just have to lay down from now on while she rides his spark, the way a Priestess is meant to.

She curls up in his servo, touching his fingertips, "There's nothing _to_ forgive. I know you didn't mean it, and it isn't your fault. We'll just get used to this as we go." Her tiny glossa flicks at the almost invisible seams of his where his hacking cables are, "Show me these again."

He obliges her easily, letting her take hold of a few to touch, "I have them in both servos."

She takes the end of one and licks it, "I want to see you use them on a bot before you use them on me. Allspark says that I shouldn't allow them near me at all and I should yank them out of you even suggesting them in 'facing. I just take that as a reason to check it out."

He laughs a bit, because it had been Shimmerfire who had installed them, and even then, they had been a point of contention between the femme and the Allspark. It did not approve of having mechs capable of hacking the Priestess because they were bonded to her.

They had proved invaluable to him later in life, and never regretted the choice to have them installed. "Perhaps, to get you used to Shockwave, you could watch me interface him while I hack his systems. I could keep the bond wide open so you could feel what I feel. I think you might enjoy that."

She shakes her head, "Allspark says it is too early in the bond. I should have listened when it said that earlier. I need to bond with Shockwave before you can 'face him." She wraps her arms around herself, "He's creepy, though."

He kisses her softly, "He can tone it down for you, my priestess."

She pushes his head away, disconnecting their cables, "No he can't. It is more that a little hard to tone down only having one eye and moving like he's up to something."

Shockwave does have an alarming tendency to . . . skulk. "I could have him take on his Longarm persona for you. He enjoys being in that form when I hack him. Longarm is a rather cheerful bot. Very Autobot in personality and appearance."

Sari shudders a bit, "Ugh, no. He'll still be creepy, and those optics aren't even _real_ optics. He's still gonna see out that stupid red optic on his forehead." She narrows her own optics, "Just how often did you end up playing 'helpless Autobot' and 'wicked Decepticon' with him?"

He shrugs, "It really depends on our moods. I'm willing if he wants it. He really likes it far more than I do, but it is fun for the both of us."

She taps her fingers on her upper arm, thinking quietly, "I will want to watch it before I say anything about it. I'm not sure if I like it or not, but I'm willing to accept it if it is fairly harmless."

He chuckles, a small smirk on his face, "I have no intention of seducing an _actual_ Autobot into my berth. Not like how Shockwave loves to play it. If I was to lure an Autobot over, it would be much more..." he rubs a finger along her frame, "loving."

Shockwave enjoyed it rough. He enjoyed being pushed around a bit, and Megatron was willing to indulge him most of the time. Seduction went better when the bot thought they were the ones to initiate it, and when it was slow and careful. He would have preferred a vorn or so to get used to Sari. To learn her, and discover what she enjoyed, and how to please her.

Instead, he had this. A rushed bond to save him from offlining from rejection. A bond she did not truly desire.

It made him feel rather ill inside, though he was hiding it well.

She nods slowly, "I..." She looks away, tugging his servo a little closer, "I can bond with Shockwave now, if you want me to."

As much as he wants to rush her to his infiltration general's side, he isn't going to. "No. Do it when you want to, Sari. We have time. There is no rush." He retracts his hacking cables, and starts to spool the one in his chamber back in, "Would you like to return to Earth to pack your things now that you know I'm not going to just drag you to New Kaon and leave you to rust?"

"Yeah. I wanna say goodbye to dad too." She pokes at him. "I want a spacebridge here so I can come visit more often. I don't know how much time my dad has left, but I know it's not a lot."

Unless the Allspark intervened. Considering the way it was apparently panting after the organic, it might tamper with his makeup to get the organic to live longer. It seemed like the type of selfish thing the rock would do if it could. Bond with the organic and then alter him so he would last long enough to satisfy the fragging rock.

He stands up, closing his plates and using a single finger to close hers, "I am unsure if I will be able to build a bridge. None of my technicians have Autobot training for it, even if we do have the plans. There isn't even a bridge here to link to."

She looks sparkbroken and nods, "I guess. I would still like to visit him with more than just through a comscreen."

He rubs her tiny little headfins, walking out of his room, "It would be better to ask the Autobots to do that, but I am still unwilling to forgive the Autobot council for banning fliers, and Ultra is just too much fun to rile up for me to stop harassing him."

"I'm an important bot, right? I'll just tell them to let fliers back in, and then make me a spacebridge." She looks like she's not sure they'll listen to her, but as soon as they recognize her as the High Priestess, they'll bend over backwards to do whatever she wants.

Priestesses have cursed entire planets before for slights as simple as insulting the priestess's paint. The Autobots will not risk upsetting her yet, not until they know what she will tolerate and what will set off the madness that all Priestesses have shared to some extent.

He presses a kiss to her back, adoring the faux wings, "It is very likely they will."

She cuddles against him, "That's good." She looks around, "I wonder if Bulkhead and Optimus are back from what they were doing."

He shrugs, "It is very likely, my priestess. They may have stopped part-way through what they were doing just to get to your side."

"Cool." She wiggles her little wings against him, and he licks one, testing the feel of it against his glossa. "Stop that," she whines, and he can feel her pleasure through the bond. "You're distracting me." He takes the tip of a wing between his denta, nipping gently, and she shudders, her spark pulsing hot in her frame. "Fragger."

Megatron smiles, giving the faux-wing an apologetic kiss. "Forgive me for finding your frame so delicious and tempting, my Priestess."

She pulls away a bit, kissing him on the mouth, "I suppose I have to." She cuddles into his fingers, "I just feel so _tiny_ when you hold me. I feel small when Optimus and them hold me, but you just..."

He rubs her side, "Scalpel is smaller than you are, and I'm sure you'll love meeting him." She nods slowly, "I guess. I'm used to being the smallest bot, though. I just don't expect to feel as tiny as you make me feel." She smiles, "It isn't a _bad_ thing, but I just thought I'd share."

"I appreciate that." He strokes her gently, enjoying how light she is. Her armor feels so very soft, but it takes quite a lot of pressure to give her any dents at all. She's completely unlike Scalpel, who _is_ a very fragile little bot. Deliciously fragile, really. It is part of Scalpel's appeal, that he is so small and delicate.

Of course, it's up in the air as to how the little bot will react to her presence.

She cuddles against his fingers, "Are we bringing anyone with us as we go back to Earth?"

He pauses in the middle of the hallway, "Would you like to bring someone from the ship with us? I can have anyone you want to join us."

She tilts her head, and asks, "Should Sedan come with to get an Earth alt? Allspark is bugging me about that, since it doesn't want me traveling around in Bumblebee, something about it always being better to be with your consorts like that. It may be a good idea for Shockwave, too?"

"I am unsure if Shockwave would be capable of acquiring an earth alt, Sari. He is dependent on having the ability to have two very Cybertronian forms to move between, and I doubt he can find two earth alts that will function similarly." He smiles, "Sedan can easily obtain an earth alt if you wish it, though. He will not protest it."

A graceful shrug of shoulders, "I'll give them the option of it. I'm not gonna _force_ them to if they don't want to. Especially Mr. Creeper."

He assumes she is referring to Shockwave there, but does not want to ask.

She reaches over to him, "Put me on your shoulder."

Doing as he's bid, he kisses her gently with just a turn of his head, "Is that better?" She nods, and he starts walking again, "Do you want me to call Sedan or Shockwave to join us? Or will it be only us going?"

She cuddles against his neck, "Go ahead and bring them, I wouldn't mind bringing Sedan with me as I go shopping. I'd like to take _you_ with, but you're really too big to even leave sitting in the parking lot. I don't want to do that to you, anyway."

He coms them, and waits for their affirmative replies before giving Sari's tiny aft a scandalous squeeze. She jerks against him, and kicks him with her ped.

"Pervbot," she mutters, and Megatron smiles, feeling her snuggle even closer to him. He is First; he is allowed to take such liberties with her frame. Her sweet little frame.

A part of him wishes she was larger, so she could throw him down and use him on occasion, but he also knows that size has little to do with control. She has great powers. If she wants him flat on his back and helpless, he will be flat on his back and helpless for her.

Shockwave shows up a little bit later, Sedan in his arms and the both of them streaked with the other's paint. "Priestess, Megatron," his purple mech murmurs softly, sidling next to them, and nuzzling his neck before moving a tiny bit to press a faux kiss to Sari. "We missed you."

Sari scoffs, "We were barely out of your sight, and you don't really even know me."

Shockwave's optic dims, "But we still missed you. Isn't that right, Sedan?"

The minibot is brought up, and kisses him and Sari softly, "We missed you both a very great deal."

Skipping straight to the point, his bondmate prods Sedan in the chest. "If you want to get an earth alt, you should do it while we're here. Then you can drive around with me if you want. I'm not saying you have to, so don't even interpret it that way, okay?"

Sedan blinks, and then kisses her again, glossa flashing lewdly, and Megatron feels something like jealousy in his spark. Oh. He does _not_ like seeing his Priestess with an unclaimed bot. Not even a little bit. He's surprised by how much it bothers him, and wonders if it felt something like this for her when he was with Shockwave.

The minibot is pushed away, and Sari makes a face. "Next time _warn_ me."

The grey bot's optics are dim, "Yes, Priestess. I would love to get an earth alt so you can ride me." The mech smirks, "Ride me for as long as you could ever want."

She rolls her optics, "Yes, yes, you want me to frag you. Later. I want to get this done, and if I spend all day banging bots, I'll get nothing done."

Shockwave brings a claw up, and rubs Sari's side, "If I could, I would get an altmode as well. I know that a great deal of humans would love to ride around in a tank, and I would love to indulge you in that if it had been possible."

Staring at him, his Priestess shows her compassion by actually patting the claw, despite her stated belief that Shockwave was 'a creeper.' "If you can do it without compromising your ability to take multiple forms, you can do it. If it will mess with your abilities, then I don't want you doing it."

Shockwave makes a sad sound. "Then I will not be able to take one for you. I am sorry, Priestess."

The poor bot looks sparkbroken that he cannot do what the Priestess wants him to do, and a bit worried that if he can't, she might not take him as a consort. Or a guard. Megatron wants to reach over to comfort him, but knows he cannot risk it.

She pats the claw again, "You'll be getting a gold spark and a mouth when I make you a consort, so you don't have to worry about that." It seems that Sari realized Shockwave's worry, as well.

The purple mech relaxes a tiny bit, kissing her on the side of the head, "Yes, Priestess." The bot's tone turns sultry, and Megatron can feel Sari's spark flutter with want, "I'm sure you want to use my spark like a toy, and I will happily do anything you want to make it easier for you.

She bites her lower lip, making a tiny little moan, and he can see her picturing Shockwave in all sorts of filthy positions with a gold spark and a mouth. He chuckles softly, kissing her head, "It is almost impossible to lick your own spark, even if Shockwave _is_ flexible enough to do it. You may want to give him a longer glossa than a normal bot."

The mental images change to reflect this, and Megatron's optics dim at the image of Shockwave with a long, thin glossa, wrapping it around his own stunning golden spark. He would very much like to see that, and he feels both desire and irritation from Sari's side of the bond.

"I'll keep that in mind," she says, and then projects an image of _Megatron_ with a longer glossa. He shudders, and sends her as firm a rejection as possible. He does not want a modification that means he has more glossa than he has room for. He likes his glossa the way it is.

Shockwave is pressing a claw to the blank area where his mouth would go, a questioning touch, "You want me to have a glossa like Blitzwing? Are you sure?"

This is the first time Megatron has seen such hesitance in something that will mainly be about 'facing than he's ever seen Shockwave do before. He glances at Sari, then back to Shockwave, "Do you not want it?"

The bot tilts his head, flickering his optic prettily, "I will happily allow myself to be modified in any way that you choose. I am just... surprised." The mech rubs up against him, sparkplates to sparkplates with Sedan just to the side of them, "You didn't appreciate it when Random shoved his glossa into your mouth that one time."

He feels something angry flicker through the bond, and Megatron immediately takes a step away from Shockwave, giving him a warning look, and a sharp glance in Sari's direction.

Shockwave looks mostly unapologetic, dimming his optic further.

"I did not appreciate being kissed by Random because Random kisses with far too much enthusiasm. It was like having a live turbo-eel in my mouth, and it was extremely unpleasant. I do not wish to repeat that experience. Ever."

Shockwave steps closer again, dragging long claws down Megatron's chest, and Megatron knows this game all too well. The bot _wants_ to be punished. He wants to be thrown down and used while he squirms and 'struggles.' Sometimes Megatron thinks Shockwave has been a double-agent for too long.

He pushes the bot away with a single servo, shaking his head, "Not now, Shockwave. Unless Sari is willing to mark you, I will not play along. It hurts her too badly for me to play this game."

Sari curls against his neck, looking at Shockwave for a little bit, "I... I could." She must have gotten his flash of an idea to paddle Shockwave's aft until the bot is squirming with want, because her tiny engine revs. "Yeah. Let's... Let's go to a berth and I can claim him so we can punish him." She looks down at the grey minibot still in one of Shockwave's arms, "Sedan, too. I want Sedan to get marked with Shockwave."

"Are you certain?" he asks, even as his spark pulses with want, because the Priestess always has her First use new consorts immediately after her, when their sparks are still hot with her charge. If she turns Shockwave's spark gold, Megatron is going to deeply enjoy riding it, watching the colors of their sparks merge together into a brilliant red-gold that he hopes to record to enjoy later.

Nodding, Sari turns her face against his chest. "Yeah. Let's do it before I can change my mind."

He grabs hold of Shockwave by the hip, tugging the bot against his side, and returns to his rooms as quickly as he can, "He will look wonderful under you, Sari. He can be the most obedient bot you could get." His fingers squeeze Shockwave's aft possessively, "Except when he wants you to use him hard, and then he acts up like he just did."

She reaches over cautiously, putting a tiny servo to Shockwave's head, "I guess? You'd be the one that knows." She rubs Shockwave's helmet, "Unlock your plates, I want them open the instant we get in the room."

Shockwave gives her an absolutely filthy look with his dimmed optic. "They have been unlocked since Megatron requested that we come. You need only apply a little pressure to-"

"Fine. If you're gonna be a filthy bot, you're gonna open them _now_," Sari commands, and Shockwave opens his plates without complaint, revealing his pulsating spark to their optics. "Frag. Look at how hot he is already," Sari murmurs, and Megatron reaches over and gives Shockwave's spark a good, firm squeeze, making it pulse even harder and the bot to moan whorishly, arching into the touch.

He dims his optics even more, "Do you want Sedan to use his spark until he's just about to overload so he's _even hotter_ for you to enjoy?"

She squirms on his shoulder, rubbing her plates with her tiny fingers, "No. I want to use him how he is." She reaches up, touching one of the antlers, "Play with your wires as we walk, and have Sedan lick your antlers."

Shockwave's engine revs loudly, and the minibot is moved up to better access the antlers, while the bot's long claws play with the wires. "Like this, Priestess?" his voice is dripping with promise to be eager as he's used.

The spybot is so shameless, and also quite skilled at walking while his spark is bare and he is being deliberately aroused. Shockwave's spark pulses and throbs visibly, and Sari seems far more interested in him now, optics darting between that tempting spark and the antlers that Sedan is _sucking_ on. Shockwave's claws tug on his own wires, and Sari nods slowly. "Yeah. You're doing a good job of that. You're also a huge slutbot, but from Megatron's reaction, that's normal for you."

It really is, and he sends reassurances through the bond to her.

The sound seems to have attracted attention, because Starscream's door opens. The seeker starts to step out, only to take one look at what is happening, and turn right around. The bot is about to close the door when Sari commands, "Don't. Come over here."

His second in command does a full body shudder, and walks over. Megatron is worried that she's going to demand Starscream be marked as well as the seeker reluctantly asks, "Yes, Priestess?"

She leans forward, not touching the bot, "You want to give Megatron a kiss, don't you?"

The seeker gives her a very blank look, and says flatly, "What."

She taps Megatron's mouth, "You have been wanting to kiss him since you heard he can, and you found out he wasn't _able_ to before. You can kiss him." She holds up a servo, "Once. Maybe more later."

His optics drift down to look at the blue circle behind Megatron's Decepticon symbol. "You want me to kiss your consort?"

"Yes. Kiss him for me. Once." She gives him just as flat a look.

Starscream's optics dim, moving a little bit closer, "Do you want me do it the proper way, or just the way that won't get me cursed for touching him?"

She pauses, thinking about it, "Properly. I told you to kiss him, so you're going to." She turns to Shockwave, "And I didn't say you could stop, keep going. Sedan hasn't stopped licking you, so you will keep playing with your wires."

The purple mech's optic dims, teasing at his wires in a much more seductive way. The bot purrs, "Yes, Priestess, anything for you."

She returns her attention to Starscream, "You can grind your plates against him, but if he clicks unlocked, the Allspark shard in your head is going to make life rather difficult for you."

"I will keep that in mind," the seeker hums, moving in close to study Megatron. "It explains so much, that you were unable to interface. I had wondered if I was losing my attractiveness." He pouts, fluttering his wings, and Megatron's spark throbs with want.

Seekers are still every bit as fragging delicious as always, and he looks forward to having the bond settle enough that Sari _encourages_ him to frag the guardbots while she watches. Having so many seekers is going to be fantastic, and he will be envied by every bot alive, save those poor fools who have no attraction for the lithe, curvy frames of a seeker model.

Starscream puts a servo on the shoulder Sari isn't on, pretty red optics dim, "It is good to know that I'll be allowed to kiss him." The seeker slips the other servo around his waist, looking over at Sari, "Will I be allowed to 'face him eventually?"

She hisses, wordless and possessive, and Starscream just nods. His second in command isn't stupid, and realizes that _now_ is the worst time to ask. The bond is too new, too fragile; Sari is being generous with allowing a kiss. She was being incredibly lenient with allowing him to 'face his beloved Shockwave without her there. Megatron just thinks the seeker is hot, and that is barely anything in comparison.

When the seeker kisses him, it is rather nice. Not the best kiss he's had so far, but the bond has altered his perceptions quite a bit. Sari will always register to him as best, regardless of a more objective standard. He opens his mouth, allowing the seeker's glossa in, and Starscream teases him with little flicks of it, and clawed servos drift to his aft, squeezing possessively.

Sari's voice is sharp when she interrupts them. "That's enough. You've kissed him. Get your servos off before I turn them into worms or something."

Starscream disengages faster than a seeker normally would, but slower than Sari would like. She's starting to charge up her servos to shoot when Megatron turns his head to kiss her, "Shall we go mark Shockwave?"

She calms down immediately, optics dimming at the suggestion, and she kisses him lovingly, "Yes. That seems to be the best idea." She points at Starscream, "Your clones are still down on earth, and most likely fragging Bee out of his processor. Keep that in mind if you're looking for them."

The seeker frowns, "A minibot? Really?"

"Apparently they think he's cute." She shrugs, and then nuzzles Megatron, leaning in to whisper, "I wanna frag you after, and make him lick your spark with his new glossa." She dims her optics. "Make him squeeze _our_ sparks with it."

Shuddering with want, Megatron bids Starscream farewell and rushes to the berthroom, wanting to watch her claim his beloved. And the minibot as well. It is good for a Priestess to have a wide variety of model types in her harem.

* * *

><p>He pulls away, licking Shockwave's mouth and turning to Sari - who has finished with Sedan and is now petting the minibot softly - "Shall we head down to earth, my Priestess? You still need to go see if Jazz wants to be a guard, and to pack up everything you're taking. I can talk to Isaac as you do so, or anything else you want us to do."<p>

She looks over at him, and nods, "Yeah. Let's do that. Close up, and let's head down." He slips off the berth, closing his plates, and Shockwave is quick to follow. Her optics dim as she looks at the purple mech, "I'm glad I decided to put you in clear plates. I'd like to tell you to go around open all the time, but Allspark says you'll get sick if you do."

"Yes," Shockwave agrees, skulking closer to her. "Constant exposure can weaken a spark rather significantly, especially in organic areas like your planet. It also means that the spark is open to damage and tends to be injured much more easily."

She reaches up, touching the clear plates experimentally. "Change to Longarm so I can make sure that I did it right." She pauses, "Stay purple. I don't want you turning grey."

Shockwave's optic dims, "Yes Priestess." His claws brush against her frame before he shrinks and compacts into the Autobot disguise. The mech's plates fold oddly and a second, smaller set fold out to hide the spark from view. Shockwave wriggles just a tiny bit, smaller waist showing even in this form, and he rubs Autobot sized fingers along his frame. "How is this?"

She reaches to his head, and the bot leans down for better access. She touches the tubing that disguises the antlers, and they are flecked with the lacing of purple still. She pets them softly and smiles, "Yes, exactly right. You may want to change back so that you don't get screamed at by anyone angry about Longarm really being you."

"Oh, most bots know by now. It is hardly a secret anymore, although I have plans for altering my frame a bit more, to get a disguise significantly different enough that it will fool the Autobots again." He touches his frame, and the patches that had been a teal-ish color were now very spark-blue. "It may be harder to hide these bits now." He laughs a bit, "Bots may assume I am a prostibot. This is not necessarily a bad thing. Prostibots are allowed in more places than security bots."

She tugs on the tubing, bringing Shockwave closer, and kissing him. "You're not going to pretend to be a prostibot. I want you by my side."

Shockwave chuckles, and if Megatron was an Autobot he'd say that the expression the purple bot got was out of place on Longarm's normally jovial face, "I could still pretend to be one for you in the berth, Priestess. I certainly don't mind." The mech cuddles up to her, cracking his plates. "I'm already part way there with how you've modified my frame. I'd love to play 'lucky sparked prostibot found by the priestess,' or any other game you may wish."

She presses a kiss to his mouth, and pulls away, "That's nice, Shockwave, but you're going to have to change back now. I want you by my side in your normal frame as we go back to Earth."

Another chuckle, and the bot draws her closer, flicking his glossa against her sparkplates. "Are you certain you wish to return to earth already, my Priestess? I would adore the chance to overload you once more. Get you nice and relaxed for your return trip." He licks again, only stopping when she grabs his glossa with her servo.

"Pervbot. I really need to get my stuff, okay? You can lick me to overload later."

Shockwave presses a kiss to her sparkplates, flicking his glossa quickly, before pulling away and transforming back into his correct frame. "If that's what you wish, my Priestess."

She taps the purple mech's mouth, "It is. We need to also talk to Optimus, Bulkhead, and Jazz. Maybe Bulkhead would like to join my guards. I'm pretty sure that Optimus can't, even if he'd be welcome to if he wants."

"Optimus is dating the Magnus, and will refuse to remove his Autobot insignia as is required on New Kaon." He isn't sure if he should inform Sari of this, but he must be truthful with his bonded. "Ex-Autobots are considered a threat until they form strong ties on New Kaon. Your Optimus would be expected to secure himself a lover there, to prove that his ties with Ultra Magnus have been broken."

Sari scowls. "That's stupid."

His mouth quirks into a tiny smile, "It is not required, but no one there will trust him until it happens. Bumblebee has all the clones panting after him, so it will not be hard for him to fit in. Bulkhead could do so as well, since the seekers do think he is very adorable. Jazz... is a ninjabot. But Optimus is far too loyal to the Autobot cause to be on New Kaon."

She gives him a dirty look, "And if he _wants_ to be with me? Will you force him to remove the symbol?"

He nods once, "Unless he is a visiting diplomat, he can not have it. Just by being one of your guards, he can not be called a diplomat."

"And if I order you to let him keep it?"

As far as orders went, it would be a simple one to obey, but it would displease the bots who followed him very much. It would _insult_ the ex-Autobots who had chosen to remove their insignia to join him. "Then I will allow him to wear it." It is his job as First Consort to deal with the fallout caused by his Priestess's actions.

When she begins to order more outrageous things with greater frequency, he will need to convince her to move with him to a more distant planet.

She frowns at him, "You aren't happy about me wanting this. _Why_?"

He keeps from sighing, "There are a great many reasons, Sari. But I will do as you bid, if that's what you want."

She pokes him in the chest, "Well, I want to know why." She looks down for a moment, "You can explain later, though. Allspark is yelling at us to go now. Something about my dad and how great this new thing it's doing is." She reaches up for him to hold her, "Besides, we don't even know if Optimus _wants_ to be my guard or not. I have the clones and Bee. That can be enough for now if the others won't join. I don't mind."

Taking her in his arms, Megatron marvels once more at how light she is. The only bot lighter is Scalpel, and even he tends to feel much heavier, with all of his weight spread out over several sharp ped points.

It was terribly amusing watching him make his way across a metal mesh blanket, because his little peds would get stuck in the mesh, and he would have to shake his leg to get each ped free. Megatron had not offered help on several occasions so that he could watch the tiny bot struggle to get over the surface.

He presses a kiss to her head, and heads out to the dock to head to Earth.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p>

Cut porn from this chapter, find it on tumblr or livejournal.


	13. Chapter 13

Last chapter! Yeah! I hope you guys like it :3

Transformers belongs to Hasbro

* * *

><p>Sari stands in her dad's lab in quiet disbelief. Her father is in a sissy slap fight with the Allspark hologram. It keeps trying to grope his chest, and he keeps pushing it away. She can tell that the Allspark is trying to get at his spark, and just hasn't figured out that humans don't have one.<p>

Sedan is standing next to her, and her consort murmurs softly, "Is this... normal, Sari?"

"Having the Allspark perv on my dad? Not really, no." She snaps her fingers, and the Allspark stops, turning in place to smile at her.

It currently looks . . . very strange. There are bits that look clearly robotic, seam and panel lines in various places, and parts that look very organic. It is sporting a human woman's face now, and long red hair.

It is also still wearing a white wedding gown, which Sari finds more than a little disturbing.

Images and Allspark thoughts intrude on her mind, asking her how to get her father to agree to get in the berth with the Allspark and become its consort.

She shudders.

Her dad is edging out of the lab behind the hologram, and she wants to give him time to escape, so she looks at the Allspark critically, "You look creepy."

The Allspark looks at itself in confusion, and she can feel how proud of itself it is for blending human and robot what it thinks is seamlessly and how it had researched weddings forever ago. It points it out proudly, and she groans.

"No. Just... no. That's... that's not a bi-" The allspark flashes its hand, showing off a wedding ring proudly. "_No_. You both have to wear one, and dad isn't." A flash of information and a demand, "_No_! I'm not fragging helping you drag dad to a place to get rings just because you're insane!"

Anger surges from the Allspark, and it shows her images of her consorts with their plates tightly locked, and Sari denied any access to them. Sari sends back an image of her father hiding himself from the Allspark because Sari has told him that it is dangerous.

The Allspark huffs, and turns its back on Sari, apparently deciding the conversation is over.

"You want to marry my dad, you should learn some important things about him first. He's never gone on a date with the same person more than twice, and he's very shy, and you will need to _talk_ to him first."

It pauses, looking at her for a few moments. The moments turn long, and Sari is about to walk off, when it _squeaks_ at her. A small sound, almost not there. She leans forward, poking it, and the squeak becomes more insistent and loud.

She smirks, "Going to learn to talk, then?"

It nods firmly, squeaking in a slightly deeper tone.

Sedan shifts next to her, "... Is there any reason why the Allspark looks like that now?"

A two-syllable squeak, and a smug look from the Allspark hologram.

Sari sits back to watch it, pulling Sedan against her. "It wants to bond with my father. It thinks it has a better chance if it looks sorta human-ish." It doesn't, not really. Seriously, her dad is such a technophile, he'd be way more attracted to a more robotic version of it. The human one is probably freaking him out.

Right smack dab in uncanny valley territory.

An area that she was really glad her bots didn't fall in to.

Nope. They were nice and robotic and sexy, with pretty, pretty sparkplates that she wanted to lick.

But first, she needed to find her dad and let him know that she had kinda, sorta, gotten married... again.

She points at the Allspark, "You're going to want to go back to your room and practice there. We have those mirrors set up for you, so you can practice getting the sound synched up to the movement of your mouth." Those mirrors were put there to help teach it to not float in awkward positions. "It's sagging creepy to see you make a sound and your mouth move a fraction off of it."

"Slagging," Sedan murmurs in correction. "If you're going to curse, my priestess, then you should say them properly."

She shrugs in dismissal when the Allspark points at the minibot and squeaks in a reproving tone, angry beyond belief. She sighs softly, "I'm not going to _punish_ him for saying I'm his. I don't care that normally only first consorts do. I _like_ him calling me that. Just like how I want Shockwave to, as well. They are mine, and I am theirs."

The Allspark squeaks more loudly, crossing its arms over its chest, which looks slagging ridiculous in a wedding gown. It sends its upset at her, and slowly turns so it has its back facing Sari.

"Fine. If you wanna ignore me because I'm not the perfect daughter, you go right ahead. Fragger."

The Allspark spins around, faux-optics wide with shock at her language. Yeah. Like she really cares that silly words upset the bots. Only bot she cleans her mouth up for is Optimus, and only because he doesn't actually complain about it.

She takes Sedan's servo and starts to walk out of the door, she'll take a long way around to a secondary lab she's pretty sure her father went to hide in. She's followed by the still indignant Allspark, so she spins around and points in the general direction of the room they set up for it, "Go to your room! You need to practice your speaking, and standing here looking angry isn't going to help you!" She waves her hand in a shooing motion, "Go, go. You'll never impress anyone if you don't practice looking more human." Or more bot-like, but she's not explaining that at all.

The Allspark gives her a huffy look, and stomps in the direction she pointed, only to run into a wall, and let out a surprised squeak. It rubs its nose and gives her a confused look, pointing at the wall accusingly.

Sari rubs her temples, "You're solid now. Walls are going to hinder you. We have _doors_, you know. Get used to using them."

It glares balefully at her, and stares at the wall, slipping through intangibly after a moment of effort.

Fragging stupid thing. Should just learn to use doors like everyone else instead of showing off how it can float through walls.

Oh god. Has it been floating into her dad's showers?

She shudders and feels like she needs a shower for herself now. Bluh.

Sedan glances over at her, "Is something wrong, my Priestess? You seem troubled."

"No shit, Sherlock," she scoffs, and then tries to move her mind elsewhere. "Could you tell from the full-body shudder, or from the 'about to hurl' expression?"

He just stares at her helplessly.

She reaches up, and he picks her up. Curling against his chest, she cuddles to absorb more of his heat - not as good as Megatron's, but she realizes that Megatron will _always_ be the best to her - and murmurs, "Let's go talk to dad about me being bonded to you and Shockwave as well, shall we?"

Sedan relaxes a little bit, kissing her softly, "Of course, my Priestess."

Megatron looks down at the ninjabot next to him. The carbot looks far too relaxed for all that is going on. He has a very large urge to poke the mech in the head. Just so see if he gets a reaction. Most likely the bot will just move out of the way.

Ninjabots are like that.

The bot looks up at him and smiles placidly, and Megatron has to wonder exactly what the bot had been adding to his energon to get that reaction. The ninjabot looks away, and Megatron _is _about to poke him when the bot suddenly leans against him, his armor surprisingly warm and soft for his model.

Then again, the bot had the chest of a femme, and a lovely set of hips on him. Megatron shouldn't be surprised that the bot ran at a higher heat than normal. It was probably encouraged in the ninjabot ranks, to make them seem more appealing as lovers.

"You are not yet marked. It would be wise, I think, to keep from touching me until then."

The carbot just gives him that easy smile and says, "It's cool. We just wait for OP to stop looking like a kicked turbofox and Sari to stop declaring Prowl a traitor for not making this easier for her. When that happens, she marks me, and I go hop into that berth with Bumblebee and take turns with the seekers."

Megatron wonders where Jazz is on the ninjabot ranking board. He imagines it will be very high by the time the bot 'faces him. He is not only the leader of the Decepticons, but also lucky sparked. Ninjabots love to assign points for who they 'faced.

He will, of course, lose quite a few points for bonding himself, even if it is the less formal bond of a guard for the Priestess. After all, ninjabots lose points for taking an insignia rather than maintaining neutrality. Any affiliation is considered a step away from the ninjabot path.

He will have Shockwave hack their boards again and investigate Jazz's position.

Hopefully the bot won't spend the entire time mooning over vids of minibot ninjabots this time. He does not particularly want to find Shockwave's room plastered with images of Tap-Out again.

He's certain Sari doesn't, either.

His optics dim as he watches her talking to Optimus as she absently strokes Shockwave's plates. He does adore how she just touches their purple bot without thinking about it. He looks at the motorcycle ninjabot, who is looking like he's _just _about to sneak away, when she points at him and yells about trying to hide from problems not working.

He wonders if she's going to finish this soon or not. Bulkhead and Jazz already accepted, it is only Optimus that has any problem with this. It isn't even that she's the Priestess and has asked the Prime to be a guard. It is the fact that she has _Megatron_ as her first consort. He's vaguely curious if the truckbot would be les upset if Starscream or one of the clones had been.

Of course, the clones all referred to him as 'Pretty Prime' and would have likely demanded that he be claimed as a consort so they could use him more frequently.

He doubts Sari would have agreed to that.

_I wouldn't have. No way I'm ever touching Optimus's spark. He's . . he's like a creator to me._ Sari glares at him, and Optimus follows her gaze, shifting to put himself between the pair of them.

_Your Prime is overprotective. You are stroking our lover and he is worried that a single glare from you means I am somehow a threat?_

Sari reaches into Shockwave's subspace, and chucks a balled up wire at the Prime's head, "Stop doing that! He's my _first consort_. If you hate him so much, you don't even have to look at him!"

Optimus frowns, "I don't hate him, Sari. It's just..." The mech crosses his arms, "Did you know that he had been sending prostibots to Ultra's berth that looked like how I did before I changed to this alt?"

Sari looks over at Megatron, then over to Optimus before bursting out into laughter and leaning on Shockwave to keep from falling over. The purple mech draws her closer, petting her sides with gentle claws, and murmurs, "Megatron just was trying to encourage the Magnus to work up the courage to court you, Optimus. Aren't you happy it worked?"

The bot flushes up a bright red, and Megatron makes a mental note to send the bot a box of filthy sparktoys and several interfacing vids and playbot specials. It would be a shame to let the bot make his way into Ultra's berth without some measure of knowledge about interfacing, even if it is a mostly theoretical one.

Sari makes a gagging noise at him, "Ugh. Stop thinking about things like that about Optimus. It's _gross_."

Optimus stares at him, and then glances down at his own sparkplates and back up at Megatron before shifting slowly away from him.

As if he'd even consider interfacing the Prime.

At least the truckbot stopped talking.

He pushes Jazz and Bulkhead forward, one with each servo, "You should mark your new guards, my Priestess. They are looking forward to acquainting themselves with the seekers, and you should not detain them."

She gives him a flat look, but steps forward, out of Shockwaves claws, "Yeah, yeah. I know. It makes me wonder if I'm going to get more people asking me to be my guards just because of the clones."

He taps her helmet, "You have to specifically invite them, Sari. You may or may not know that, but Sedan _did_ say you set the Allspark to sulking."

"It sulks a lot." Sari climbs up him like he was some soft of strange obstacle course, and settles herself on his shoulder. "And you sulk a lot too, Optimus. I get that you don't think you can be my guard and date Ultra. It's okay. I'll change some rules around in case you change your mind later on." She stretches, and murmurs in Megatron's audio, "I'm gonna use you so hard when we get back to the ship. Your spark is gonna be sore in the morning."

He revs at that, "I look forward to it, Sari." He moves his head, kissing her, "Want me to bring your guards to you, then?"

She gives him a slightly confused look, then down at Jazz and Bulkhead, "Yeah... I wasn't even thinking about that." She cuddles against him, "I like being with you."

He kisses her again, picking up Bulkhead first, and holding the Autobot to his shoulder in front of Sari. "I like being with you, as well."

Bulkhead taps his fingers together, blushing a bit. "I . . uh, I wanted to congratulate you both on your bond. You seem really happy together, and I'm glad you're letting me help guard you. I didn't get a good bonding gift for you, Megatron, but I got this for you, Sari." The bot pulls something from his subspace, and holds the small box for Sari to take from him.

Megatron's instincts tell him to inspect it first and protect his Priestess, but he overrides the urges and lets her open the gift.

She squeals with delight, "Cake! And it's got little figures that look like me and Megatron! Did you make these yourself?"

The green bot smiles, "Yeah. I thought you'd like it."

He looks at the cake, mouth quirking up in a small smile, "We will have to introduce you to Brimstone. I'm sure the both of you will do a great deal of art together."

Sari giggles at the images he shows her of what the little cyclebot minion of Oil Slick has made out of candy, and pushes the cake in his subspace - wihch is surprisingly not the least bit uncomfortable, unlike how it should be since he's only 'faced her the once. She lights up her servos, optics glowing faintly, "Anything specific you want when I put the mark on you? I can do a limited change to your frame if you want." She frowns in concentration, "_Very limited." _

Bulkhead shakes his head, "I'm fine the way I am, Sari. I don't need decorations to make me feel better or anything. I'm happy to be just like this. To guard you and keep you safe." He taps his fingers again, "And maybe work on space bridges. I know that New Kaon doesn't have many."

Megatron nods, "Decepticon space does not have many space bridges. We would be honored to have you connect us, even if you decline on connecting us to the Autobot space bridges."

Bulkhead rubs the back of his head, "I'll... I'll see when I get there. I dunno just yet."

He nods, "There is no rush. You can have all the time you wish."

Sari reaches over, pressing a servo against Bulkhead's autobot symbol. It disappears and is replaced by the guard symbol for the priestess. The mech is now just a tiny darker shade of green, and will more easily fit in with the Decepticons. She beams, "There. That should work. If you really want, I can change you back, but that's your own choice."

"It's fine," the bot reassures her, and Megatron is sure that more than a few bots will interface him on New Kaon. Especially if he helps set up a space bridge nexus that will allow them to easily move between planets. The neutrals should allow them their own bridges there, if Bulkhead is unwilling to risk inciting Autobot violence by linking with their system.

He has the right to interface Bulkhead now as well, but Megatron gets the sense that this would be a very bad idea that would lead to a very unhappy Allspark High Priestess.

He sets the mech down, and picks up Jazz. The ninjabot's visor is dim with unspoken promise, and he _knows_ the bot is planning on 'facing him sooner or later. He has no problem with this, but is fairly sure Sari will not allow it anytime soon.

She pokes him in the head, _Damn straight I'm not. Get that idea out of your head._ She turns to Jazz, servos glowing, "Any suggestions for _your_ frame? Or are you good how you are?"

The ninjabot runs a servo along his hood, "Can you make _me_ a lucky sparked bot?"

"Not without banging you, and I'm so not banging you, Jazz. You're not my type." Her processor flashes him images of himself, and Megatron sends a wave of affection back at her.

He is surprisingly comfortable with this bond now. He loves the ability to share with his Priestess, and feels a moment of sorrow that he was never able to share this with Shimmerfire. Comfort comes through the connection, and Megatron strokes Sari's frame gently.

She turns her attention to Jazz again. "So no lucky spark for you. I can make you um. . . sluttier if you want."

The mech runs fingers along his seams, visor still dim with that same promise, "Will you make my seams glow blue?" She nods, frowning in concentration. "Even my spark plates?"

She gives Jazz a sharp look, and shoves her servo on his Autobot symbol. There's flash of light, and the mech has all of the seams lit up brightly. She smirks, "There you go. Even made your filthy arrow blue. To drive home the point."

The bot smirks, "I like showing off to organics that I'm open to anything."

Ninjabots were absolutely filthy, and it figures that the bot _wants_ to be painted and lit up like an expensive prostibot. With the subtle blue lighting making his seams glow enticingly, even Megatron is tempted to throw him down and ride his spark.

_You'd better not,_ Sari warns him, and Megatron smiles at her.

_I am 'tempted' to do it, sweetspark. I will not, because I know it upsets you." No matter how nice it would be to put the ninjabot in his place with a few hard rounds of interfacing. _

She glares at him before turning to Jazz. "Here's something I know that you're going to love to know. You know sparkbonds?"

The bot nods, "Yeah? What about 'em, Sari?"

"You," she pokes the bot in the faceplates, "and the rest of the guards, can go 'face bots in sparkbonds."

The ninjabot freezes in his servos for a long moment before asking softly, "You aren't just saying that make me feel better about this, are you?"

"Nope." She pats his servo. "You can frag them all you like. But they both have to want it. If one of them doesn't, it won't work, and you'll just get zapped. Zapped even harder than normal. It would probably knock you out."

Jazz's engine is practically purring now, and the bot's glowing seams glow even brighter. "Oh, I can handle the risk. It's going to be cool." He relaxes, and Megatron knows the bot must be updating the ninjabot boards.

When the mech is back to normal alertness, he sets Jazz on the ground again. "The seekers are easily found. Just follow the trail Bulkhead took."

The ninjabot smiles easily, "Can do." The bot waves, and walks off.

Kissing Sari softly, he murmurs, "Shall we go someplace more private, or do you plan on using me here?"

She rubs his rivets, "Well, I am thinking that your berth will work quite handily. Gather up Sedan and Shockwave from the floor, and we can get to work on your spark."

They've been on New Kaon for over a stellar cycle now, and Megatron's bots are beginning to adjust to having the strange, unorthodox High Priestess among them. Literally among them, much to Megatron's dismay, as Sari has an alarming tendency to disappear into large crowds and make Megatron have a spark attack with worry. She also tends to climb bots like they were part of the landscape, and it had taken a while for them to adapt to that.

It is more than slightly worrying when she decides to climb Blackout. Even more so when he's reminded that _he_ could have been even larger than the huge mech, and she would have normally been even higher if he had allowed himself to grow to that size. He is meant to keep her safe, and an accidental tumble isn't something he can adequately prepare to save her from. He's grateful that her armor will protect her from all but the very worst of falls, but what if she is knocked temporarily offline when she's in her squishy organic state?

It is extremely worrying. She seems far less worried about it, and far less worried about him.

While she had initially been resistant to seeing him fight in the arenas, he had convinced her to come watch, and had felt her heated gaze on him the entire time he was defeating his opponents. The frag afterwards had been extremely satisfying.

She hasn't complained about the fighting since then, although she did institute some new rules to discourage offlinings.

He smiles fondly to himself, and strokes her drowsy frame, while she lays on top of him. She's stripped him to protoform, and instead of feeling vulnerable, he just feels comfortable with her.

She nuzzles into him, toying with his wires and gears, "Love you."

He continues to pet her softly, having grown used to this. She continues to tell him it, and he just sends his wave of affection and adoration through their bond. He isn't sure if he _loves_ her just yet. He is significantly happier with her in a much shorter time than anyone else he'd ever been with, but that doesn't mean he loves her entirely.

She nibbles on his sparkchamber edge, brushing his spark with tiny fingers, "Why do the little gears in here spin? I know that the others have gears, too, but theirs don't spin."

"They are from the bots I have loved. The bots that have meant very much to me." He doesn't object to her poking at them; they're all sturdy enough to handle it. Her tiny servos are always a delight on his frame. "They spin because the bots that possessed them first can not spin them any longer."

Sari makes a face. "I know it's normal for bots to take parts like that, but . . I dunno. It seems kinda weird to me still. It's different than organ donation or something. More like taking a bone to remember someone by."

He's not getting into this conversation again. Last time it ended up with him assuring her that no one would really go through fighting all the guards and consorts to get to her, and that he really is too tough to be offlined. Even if he _does_ want to reassure her that if he greys out before her, he wants her to take one of his gears, she just gets upset at the thought. He also knows that they are just going to offline at the same time since Priestesses almost always die before their consorts.

He pets her back, "It is so they always stay close to your spark. Showing they will not be forgotten."

"It's stupid." She pokes at his spark, and then frowns. "Is it possible for a spark to get a tumor? Or for sparks to get fat?"

Megatron wonders why she's asking, and she pokes again. "Not that I am aware of, my Priestess. I believe sparks only alter under specific circumstances, and they do not get 'fat.'"

She prods it, and then sticks her glossa out in concentration. "Well, yours has a blobby thing on it."

He widens his optics in surprise, craning his head to get a better look at his chamber. "I do?" There is one thing that he knows it could be, and he isn't sure if he should be ecstatic or worried.

She nods, poking it another time, "Yeah. It is like a metal blob thing."

He sits up, holding her carefully, and trying to look again, "Ah..." It is certainly what he thinks it is, and now he hopes that his priestess doesn't get upset. Sometimes a High Priestess gets _very_ angry about things like this, and since he's her First, it means he will have to accept the fallout. He doesn't _think_ Sari will be angry, but he prepares for it anyway. "You see, my Pr-"

She frowns up at him, "Why are you worried?" He feels a stab of terror from the bond, "Are you going to _die_?"

"No," he reassures her, stroking her frame gently, trying to soothe her as best he can. He wants her calm for this. As calm as he can possibly make her, so she will have the best reaction possible. She's blessed quite a few bots with sparklings, and blessed more with bonds and minor blessings of all sorts. "But I am with sparkling."

Sari freezes in place, optics wide with shock. "You're what?"

He moves her tiny servo so it is next to the little sparkling, "We will be having a larger family, my Priestess."

She gives him a confused look, then cautiously pets the little blob, "... oh." She looks at it blankly for a long moment, "Is it mine?"

This is exactly what he was worried about. She had ordered him to remove his anti-sparkling protocols a few times so she could feel how wonderful it felt through the bond as her and the other consorts used him repeatedly. Since their protocols were up, it made it less likely to happen, but there was still a possibility. They will likely have to go see Ratchet in the medical bay to check. The bot had insisted on coming when the first space bridge was put up, and really was the best bot to identify sparklings with. He wouldn't really trust any of his Decepticons to be _able_ to do half as well as that little bot.

Not that Megatron is stupid enough to call him a little bot while he is being examined by the medic. "We should visit Ratchet," Megatron says instead, unwilling to worry Sari with the thought that it might not be hers. He feels a bit safer now, as she is flooding their link with possessiveness and love. He can only hope that if it proves to not be hers, she won't demand that he have it transferred away.

She nuzzles into him, giggling softly, "You'll have to get dressed first. It will just incite catcalls and wolf whistles if you go out like this." She tugs at one of his wires playfully, "But it is my day for you to be with _only me_, and I don't want to leave the room. We can check later, since I was only curious to know if you knew." She nibbles at the bottom of his chamber, "Even if it was sparked with one of the other consorts or another bot you 'faced, it is still _ours_. If it is one of the other consort's, it is even _more_ ours."

For the first time, he can send her waves of affection that he can clearly call love, even if only in his own processor. "Yes, my Priestess. It will be ours, no matter what."

"She," Sari interrupts, petting the sparkling blob. "It's a femme. She'll be ours, and we'll love her. Even if I don't know a whole lot about robot babies."

Megatron strokes her back, warmth suffusing every inch of him. "I will help you learn."

* * *

><p>Please Review<p>

That was the last chapter, guys! I hope you liked it :3

The next fic is focused entirely on Sari. Here's hoping you'll like that :V Surprise pairing, yeah!


End file.
